


Behind Blue Eyes

by luckied



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Cat/Human Hybrids, Character Death, Chimera Jean Havoc, Chimeras, Consensual Sex, Disturbing Themes, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Laboratories, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panther chimera, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Experimentation, Violence, chimera auctions, from property to friends to lovers, is there is no consistency but Jean's a bottom, tags will come and tags will go but there's one thing that I know...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckied/pseuds/luckied
Summary: Nothing was a huge secret behind the laboratory walls - human experimentation into chimera, selling chimera to the highest bidder, fighting them, exploiting them for pleasure, executions of useless chimera. No one batted an eye. No one questioned it.Jean had been here his entire life. He had been trained for hard labor, fight rings and pleasing others when they wanted it. Needles and bars. Sedatives and probing. He has dealt with his secluded and neglected life until now.His time to be sold is near.
Relationships: Envy/Greed/Jean Havoc, Envy/Jean Havoc, Greed/Jean Havoc, Jean Havoc & Maes Hughes, Jean Havoc & Roy Mustang
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been several years since I've done a fanfic. I have been working on rping lately but this chimera!jean I have been toying with for a year or so has tugged my heart hard. He deserves a hug, cookie and warm blanket. 
> 
> He purrs. He growls. He hisses. When startled, his ears puff up like a tail would. Speaking of tail, no tail. He has many feline-like traits while also being a human being. Or as human as he can be. 
> 
> Hints of sexual and psychological abuse in this chapter. Tugging Jean in under the disguise of kindness and then using him. Honestly that might happen a lot as this fic goes. 
> 
> More characters from fma are involved. Didn't tag them. Not sure how often they will be in the picture or not.

A baton smacked along the bars of cell block A, home to the most violent and perfected chimera of the facility. A low growl came from the second one on the right and the guard jumped, avoiding a series of claws lashing out at him. He nearly avoided the claws coming at him from the right, slamming his baton on the wrist of the now yelping being.

Tucked away in the second to last cage laid a what had been deeply sleeping blond, rolling with annoyance on his cot and facing his wall. A late night in the third exam room with a handsy scientist had left him sore and mildly short tempered, a blond ear turning toward the guard as he walked by to rouse a young looking male. His sharp demanding tone to get the younger figure up dashed away Jean's hopes of sleeping away his roughly used throat and sore ass. 

Jean lifted his head just in time to see the young tailed lizard chimera be led away. His latest exploits had landed the second lead scientist in the hospital with 'unknown injuries', a deep intimidating sound coming from the youngest as he passed a figure at the door and ducking a petting hand to his head. The blond frowned as he smelled the air and moved to stand gingerly, holding the bars tightly. He knew that smell. His chest anxiously tightened as he remembered that man. His hands, that voice, his grip on the back of his neck. The last time he had seen him had left a deep welt along his spine. Jean swallowed heavily.

A guard moved from behind the figure and down the hall, his baton clanking along the bars until he reached Jean's. His ears flickered back submissively and lowered his head down. Even with his aggressive history, it wasn't worth fighting this man. It made all chimera shy away.

"Keep your hands to the sides and look forward," the guard instructed as he undid the lock. "Let's not have a repeat of your last examination."

Blue eyes glanced upward at the man, ignoring the baton touching along his lower torso in threat to press the zap button. Last month had resulted in two guards hospitalized, one permanently disabled scientist, a dead chimera and jean injected with an aphrodisiac and bent over a restraining table. He had been left alone for eight hours, begging for any kind of hand to touch him before one finally did. It wasn't kind and it hurt like hell, but jean had cum hard anyway. 

This time, he was going to be good for them with this scientist now back in the building. His body started to be in a cold sweat in anticipation for their monthly check overs as he followed the guard down the hall. They were never simple or easy and resulted in samples being collected - blood, saliva, and seman. How the chimera behaved during sample collecting was up to said chimera.

"Ah, Jean. My favorite kitty. How I have missed these ears." The brunette reached up and rubbed an ear, ignoring the small protest of the blond and his attempt to jerk away. Jean was an inch or so taller than scientist mustang and could easily over power him, but it wasn't worth it. There was always going to be another. Considering the one he had last night, he would rather deal with Mustang and his antics. "Come. Before they serve up morning rations. Maybe after your check over, you won't be hungry."

Jean hmmed as he walked next to Mustang, the soft tapping of their shoes echoing off the empty hallways to the exam rooms. An ear swiveled to the first exam room, catching the sounds of muffled moaning. The young lizard chimera was being dealt with.

Mustang turned on his heel and motioned him to enter the fourth room, closing it behind them with a soft click. "How long has it been, hm? About a year since I did your exams? Let me see..." he flipped open Jean's file, reading down the events from last month. "You cost the man an arm? I'm guessing you didn't like his methods." Dark eyes glanced toward the blond chimera and a smirk grew on his face. "He was rather brutish, even for my taste."

Jean blinked at Mustang. "I would have taken both arm and leg if he hadn't screamed," he finally spoke up quietly, voice hoarse from the previous night's event and mustang took notice with a raised brow. "I wasn't put back until two this morning. It was a long experiment..." He moved to sit carefully on a stool on the other side of the room, looking at his hands. "He wanted to test my stamina, even though that's already been documented and is going to be again with this month's exams. He said it was for his personal knowledge." 

Laughing softly, mustang moved forward and cupped Jean's face. He lifted his chin and looked the chimera over, eyes visually looking for signs of physical contact which would leave bruising. He detested leaving bruises on his subjects. "You missed me, right?" The blond nodded his head softly after a single beat, lowering his eyes for a split second before Mustang tapped his cheek with his thumb to look up. Mustang had been the only one to finish any exam or experiment with jean before transferring. He was the only one who could actually touch him without being bitten. 

Mustang's dark eyes squinted when he smiled. "I have, too. You are always so obedient for me." He pulled away and patted the exam table, rolling up his lab jacket sleeves. "Strip and sit. Let's do the basics first." He reached for a stethoscope, thermometer and other simple examination items. "Then we shall move onto the more interesting bits." 

Exhaling deeply, jean stood and raised his dark colored shirt, tossing it onto the stool before lowering his trousers. Slip on shoes kicked to the side. Shame be damned. All chimera were exposed fully at all hours several days a week. They had to be used to being touched from day one before they because chimera, either accepting it or forcefully. 

Jean's eyes rested on the syringe on the exam tray while moving to sit on the table, hands covering himself for a brief moment of dignity. No sheet or gown to cover himself. It wasn't necessary. Ears swiveled around as the blond took in the sounds of Mustang getting ready until he moved to his chair, sliding toward Jean. "Let's get started." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Drug induced rape is in this chapter. Even though Jean's body reacts to be touched, he does not consent to any of it and certainly doesn't consent to anything once the syringe touches his body. Rape is NEVER okay. No one has a right to touch your body. Unless there is a verbal agreement between two consenting adults, being forced is NEVER okay.

Mustang took his time admiring his favorite chimera, his gloved fingers tracing along Jean's palm before pressing down on the center. Claws came out and retracted when he released the pressure. "Fuck, I love that. Claws. No claws. Claws. No claws." Dark eyes inspected his wrist, arm, bicep, his fingers tracing the muscles. "They've been bulking you up, I see. Have they been involving you in the fight rings?"

Jean gave a small nod. Gambling was a big pass time and pitting two chimera together made things very interesting. If one died, another was created. Simple as that.

"Add on the hard labor you have been involved with and the recreational uses, you're in good shape," he hummed, making him open his mouth. "Good color and these," he ran a finger along a sharp canine fang, "are remarkable to this day. Been taking chunks out of anyone lately?" He tooth a hold of a tooth and jerked, half checking how sturdy it was in there and to piss Jean off.

Blue eyes narrowed at his question. He closed his mouth with a soft clack. "Only the chimera I killed last month," he murmured, gently jerking his head away from Mustang's outstretched hand. Another hand came forward and gripped Jean's jaw, jerking him forward. A low growl came from the blond but he kept his hands in his lap. He knew what Mustang was capable of if he fought back. He still had a scar from the last time he fought back along the left side of his abdomen. "Quit _fucking_ touching my teeth like that."

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do," Mustang hissed out, bringing his face close to the chimera's. "I'm going to touch you however I want. Bite me and I will be _dominating_ you in front of everyone out there. Make the lewd sounds from the lizard down the hall sound like child's play." His fingers dug into his jaw and he continued to hold until the blond whimpered in pain. He let go, smoothing the red finger marks with his other hand. "Now that's better. Open your mouth for me," he soothed softly.

Jean opened his mouth and allowed Mustang to touch his fangs, followed by checking his ears. Then his heart was listened, temperature taken and pulse listened. He remained still and quiet as the scientist checked him over and made several notes in his file until he felt a hand on his chest. He leaned back just a smidge and stopped when he caught the look in Mustang's eyes, swallowing as his pecs were inspected. "God, you're in amazing shape since I saw you last," the brunette commented, leaning close to Jean's chest. His breathing made the blond shiver slightly. "And still no chest hairs. Did you have chest hair before coming here?"

The chimera blinked. His memory was faulty after the alchemy transmutation with his animal. He didn't remember if he ever did and Mustang didn't really care if it was answered, his hand pushing Jean hard to lie back. "But this pretty blond happy trail you have." A gloved hand traced the short blond curls to the top of his groin, holding his limp dick. He frowned a little. "Got a little bruising here, Jean. Been jerking off too hard?" Jean stared at the ceiling and Mustang frowned, rubbing his thumb along the bruising. "Speak."

The chimera let out a yelp and tried jerking his waist away from the scientist, a hand moving up to grip his throat. "I _didn't_ ," he snapped, gasping around the grip, hand moving to grasp at Mustang's wrist. "The guy last night did that to me!" Sharp blue eyes locked eyes with Mustang's, his breathing hitching when a finger slipped into his body and it curved upward. "F-Fuck, not now. _Please_."  
  
Mustang chuckled and pulled his finger out, parting the muscle of his backside a little to see the redness and mild tearing. "Ah. Must have been Breda who did you last night. Short but thick like a log." Keeping a hand on Jean's throat to control his breathing, Mustang calmly pressed the finger back into him and watched his reaction. "What did he do to you? Being so late when you were returned to your cell, it was after hours. You must have pissed him off or pleased him very well for him to be here that late." 

Jean struggled a little against the grip against his trachea, teeth bearing and tears welling up when the finger slipped back into his abused entrance. The thumb on his windpipe relaxed a little and the chimera coughed, a groan slipping through his grimacing lips. "What he...normally does," he started, blinking and staring at the now spotted ceiling. He ignored the soothing finger on his throat. "Shoved his dick down my throat before fucking me. Gripped my dick hard enough to bruise it. All I did was tell him to fuck himself. \" The finger pressed further into his body and his back arched slightly. Mustang chuckled. "Emptied himself in me, but everyone else does that, too. That's nothing different." He gave a hoarse chuckle.   
  
Picking up the syringe on the table, the scientist inspected the name for a moment and pressed it to Jean's arm. "No it isn't, Jean. But unlike him, I like you sedated. Makes it easier to fuck your throat when you're compliant and not biting me," he murmured, keeping his finger pressed hard against Jean's prostate to keep him distracted from the injection.   
  
"N-No," Jean protested, fighting between giving into the massaging finger against his prostate and rolling off the table and away from the needle. "I did that _once_ -" The hand jerked deeper and Jean loudly groaned, fingers gripping the sides of the exam table. Damn man knew exactly where to land that exploring finger.   
  
"And once was _enough_ ," the brunette snapped softly, pressing the needle in and digging a second finger into his entrance when the blond made another move to slip free. "Easy now. I'm just giving you enough to stay conscious. You follow directions a whole lot better this way." He slowly pressed the syringe down, dark eyes watching Jean's reaction. "That's my good boy," he whispered when Jean let out a small moan and his eyes went hazy, his breathing evening out. Removing the needle and placing it to the side just in case the blond started fighting it - and chimera had a way of overriding the sedatives - and placed his legs in the stirrups. "Still with me?" He strapped his ankles down with leather restraints, stroking a leg.  
  
Jean groaned again and blinked toward Mustang, not resisting when he removed his tie and held his hands above his head. "Just like old time, huh?" He asked, seeing a faint nod of the blond's head, restraining his hands to a rod above his head. "You going to be good for your favorite scientist?" Another faint nod. "Going to give me a good load for collections?" A third nod.   
  
Mustang pressed his lips against the chimera's and shifted back between his legs. He could have just stimulated him and be done with it, but plunging himself into his already slick body was far too tempting. He had planned on penetrating the chimera anyway. Loosening his belt and pulling himself free, Mustang reached a hand up and stroked Jean's limp cock, smiling at his dopey sounds as he was stimulated. Eyes partially closed and mouth open, Jean panted heavily and tugged clumsily at his restraints. Even if he wasn't fully hard, Mustang could still get a sample from him by stimulating his prostate.   
  
Licking his lips, the scientist lined himself up and pressed forward with little resistance. The blond ground his teeth and arched his back, hips moving a little to take him deeper. His drug haze made everything fuzzy and Mustang's voice sounded like he was underwater, but the pleasure was there. The first inward thrust made his tremble and his legs parted a bit more on the stirrups, a deep moan coming from his chest when he pulled out and moved back in.

A grin grew on Mustang's face as he picked up the pace, keeping one hand on Jean's abdomen and the other stroked him to life. His hips moved with short yet hard thrusts, brutalizing the other's prostate with each contact. Jean panted heavily and mouthed, "More," pleasing the scientist .He knew even without the drugs, Jean was going to be cooperative for a dick and a pat between his ears, but after the incident a couple years ago where he bit a scientist's dick completely off... It wasn't worth risking it without the drugs. The brunette was the only one who had any kind of respect from the blond panther chimera and he basked in it.   
  
He reached for the collection cup and slipped it over Jean's now hardened cock, leaning over to nip along his muscled torso. The muscles flinched and Mustang chuckled. "Going to cum for me, Jean? I need you to cum for me or I get the stimulator out," he whispered, tracing the muscled line of his right pec with his tongue. Jean let out a deep moan and tugged at his restraints, his breathing hitched when the tongue brushed over a nipple. "Cum for me and I'll fill you. You want that, hm?" 

Jean nodded his head, biting down on his bottom lip. "Fill me," he whined out, hazy eyes gazing at the scientist. "Claim me back." 

"Oh, Jean. Just because I left, my claim on your body never went away," Mustang cooed as he snapped his hips a little harder, stroking his fingers through the sweaty yellow hair. "So many have cummed in you, but I'm the one who treats you so kindly." A hand brushed over the scarred tissue along Jean's side, dragging his nails along it and laughing softly when Jean winced, arching from the pain. 

Reaching to the side and pulling a drawer out, Mustang retrieved another syringe and lined the needle up to the vein under Jean's cock. "And while I'm here, may as well get my blood sample," he hummed, driving the needle in. Jean softly cried out and came into the collection cup, Mustang having to pause in his blood collecting to grip his hips as his orgasm rolled through his body. "I forgot pain would drive you over the edge," he laughed, rubbing circles along the dip in his hips.   
  
The brunette waited a few minutes for him to calm down before turning his attention back to the blood syringe. He silently withdrew a syringe, capped it and pulled the collection cup from his softening cock. "Oh, Jean. I shouldn't expect anything less of you," he praised, holding the half full collection of seminal fluid up. "Such a pretty shade of creamy white, too." He gave a satisfied hum of approval and capped it, placing it the side along with the blood sample. "I should give you what I promised then," Mustang whispered, leaning forward to kiss Jean's half conscious lips and forcing his tongue between them. The blond barely registered the forceful kiss and gave a soft shiver when Mustang started moving his hips again, pressing himself forward in the post-orgasmic body.

A faint smile graced the scientist's face, enjoying the blue eyes blinking slowly. "If only I could keep you as just mine. Train you to my liking," he whispered, staring at the chimera with a deep lust and want, hips picking up speed as he fantasized about Jean. "No more bars, Jean. Fuck, think about it." He paused and then chuckled. "Well, you probably can't think about it. The sedative and orgasm has left you barely alert, huh. That's okay." Mustang straightened up and braced his hands on Jean's torso, hips snapping hard and fast. "I'll give you your reward."

* * *

Jean groaned and pressed the heel of his hand to his temple. It felt like everything was spinning. The facility needed to get a different supplier for their drugs, he concluded. This one was too hard on the subjects at hand. He rolled to lie on his side and away from the blinding light of the hallway, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuckin' Mustang and his sugary sweet talking," he murmured and heard a tapping sound. An ear swiveled around toward the sound first before he gradually sat up on his cot.  
  
"Jean?" _Tap tap tap_

He blinked and moved toward the front of his cell, sitting by the far left corner to speak to the voice, despite the solid wall between them. "Kain?"

A small giggle. "You're finally awake. Welcome back to the land of the disturbed." The lizard chimera sat on the opposite side, reaching a hand through and patting the blond's shoulder. "I could hear you two as I was being led back to my cell. I guess he drilled in a little pain to make you cum?" He asked with a shoulder squeeze, tucking his knees to his chest despite his own discomfort. 

"A _needle_ to my _dick_." Jean snorted and smiled to himself. "They like to take advantage of one who gets off pain, when _they_ were the ones who conditioned the one who enjoys it," The blond shifted where he sat. Breda had been short and thick, but Mustang was long and brutal. "What did they do to you? It sounded _very_ enjoyable."

Kain shrugged softly to himself, pulling his hand back. "One of the machine things. The one where you're strapped down and some dildo toy thing moves in and out? Yeah, they used the vibrating one so every time it touched my prostate, I screamed. They had to gag me after the first couple minutes." The lizard laughed, resting his chin on his knees. "Like I'm going to learn a lesson from that. Might just fuck up again to get it that punishment." He wiggled his brows. 

The blond grinned, flashing four sharp canines. "Ah, yes. I've enjoyed that one. They always seem to leave you alone when the machine is going and you can take the chance to be alone with your fantasies," Jean remembered, rubbing his temple again. His memory was already foggy to start with and the drug's affect was lingering. "Hey...did they ever say something to you about keeping you?"

Kain frowned at the question, his back straightening a bit. "No...? Not that I'm aware of during my session. Why?"

"Nothing. I was probably hearing things," Jean pondered out loud, worrying his bottom lip for a second. "Who knows really. I was sedated and barely conscious when he spoke to me."

"Probably picked up speaking from another room, too," Kain suggested softly. 

Jean answered with a 'hm' as he looked over the bruising on his ankles from where he sat and then his wrists. The necktie and leather straps had left significant marking along his skin. Something no one was ever going to pay attention to in the facility. "Tomorrow's Sunday, right?"

"Right." The lizard's tone dropped.

"Fight night, Kain." The blond shifted to lie on his back, head lying toward the hallway so they could continue to speak. "Maybe we'll get lucky and not be pitted against each other again."

The lizard laughed sarcastically, his thick tail thumping. "I would rather fight you than the fucking slut-zilla by the door," he pointed out and Jean's ear swiveled toward the large, napping creature. The poor thing was more animal than man. His hormones so animalistic, it was dangerous for any chimera to be near him unless they were up for a fight or be dominated. "Damn thing almost took out that one-eyed lion last week."

"True. At least I know your weaknesses to end the fight quick before I hurt you." Jean admitted, rather fond of the friendship that had formed between them over the last couple years. 

Kain gave a dark giggle. "And I now know to bring a needle with me," he shot back, giggle growing when Jean straightened up and tried reaching him through the bars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Violence, drugs and sexual content is involved. Like major sexual content involved. Possibly also a character death or unnamed character death.

Mustang shushed Jean as he sat on a bench, holding his chin forcefully while stitching a cut along the blond's brow. Two guards held Jean's wrists away as a precaution in case he lashed out at the Burnette. "I wish they hadn't put you into this," he muttered once he snipped the stray thread, leaning down to look at Jean. A small dose of testosterone a half hour ago had given him the edge to be more violent in the ring but it made Jean more feral. His blue eyes were gone by the dilated pupils and his claws flexed against the guards's restraints. The blond's blackened eyes followed Mustang as he leaned down, head tilting slightly as they looked at each other. "Jean?"

Bloodied lips pulled back in a snarl and the blond let out a threatening hiss, pulling against the hands holding him back. Mustang took a quick step back and shook his head. He disapproved drugging the picked chimera subjects for the evening's fight ring, but those who had the money to bribe to have their favorites given an extra kick of hormones always found a way. He disapproved other's drugging his favorite chimera as well. Running his hands through his hair, he moved toward the commentator to look at the list of who was next. The sooner Jean finished his second to last fight, the sooner he could ease him back to reality.

_~~Murry~~ vs Taka_

_Goura vs ~~Jimmy~~_

_Kain vs Jean_

_Conner vs Pauna_

The scientist's brows rose at seeing it was the twink lizard with the big mouth and attitude going up against the hormonal and violent blond. This was going to be interesting as he recalled Jean hadn't been used as part of a bribe to win the last time. "When does he go out?" He asked the commentator, pointing a finger to Jean's name.   
  
"Fifteen minutes."

He nodded, knowing Jean was going to be coming out of his feral state before then, unless...

"Hey, Mustang? Right?" The scientist turned to see a well dressed and smirking man before him. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you about a certain chimera and possibly making your night very interesting." The brunette blinked but moved to follow him to whom he was interested in. "Myself and a couple others are just _fascinated_ in the power he has and it seems to me he is flourishing under the care this wonderful facility has provided him." The man paused once he was a safe distance from Jean, reaching a hand out to stroke his damp hair. 

"What do you want with him?" Mustang asked calmly, keeping an eye on the snarl growing on Jean's face the more he stroked him. He wasn't out of the feral state yet, but he wasn't fighting the hands holding him anymore either. 

The man chuckled as he took a step back. "I want to use him _and_ win with him, of course. My sister works here and is fascinated by the care you provide, right down to the _intimate_ care." He knelt down and used a baton from a guard to lift Jean's chin, chuckling when the blond snapped at the baton and grabbed it with his teeth. "His grip is amazing," he murmured, pulling on the baton while Jean pulled back. 

Mustang pressed his lips together, ignoring the fact the man was playing tug-o-war with a highly dangerous experiment. "You mean use and win with him in the fights?" 

"No no. Win with him in the fights and use him behind closed doors," he explained without batting an eye. "Or open doors. Whatever you prefer when it comes to the chimera and sexual pleasure." He pulled the baton free from Jean's grip and the blond groaned, shaking his head a little. "He's a fine specimen. They are all fine specimens, but you don't see too many like him. Appears human at first or if he would be wearing a hat, but those ears and teeth." His eyes looked at his restrained hands. "And claws. He'd be the perfect weapon on the battlefield." 

"That wasn't his intended use," Mustang started with a sigh, moving forward to flash a flashlight into Jean's eyes. Half dilated. "His use is hard labor, sexual pleasure and fighting. We were just lucky to have him come out like this." He straightened and looked at the well dressed man. "If you want battlefield trained chimera, you'll need to see Oliviar. She handles them. Those ones are more compliant and trained in combat." 

The man turned and pointed toward a figure in the small crowd, waving them forward. "My brother and I would like to use him for sex favors in exchange for a hefty price and this," he pulled out a syringe and Jean sighed softly, feeling Mustang's hand on his head. "Another dose for his hormones, he wins the fight and we reward him with two men. Either at the same time or one at a time. Whatever he has more experience with." 

Mustang glanced down at Jean, who was looking the other direction but one ear was turned toward their conversation. Drugging his chimera to gain a win wasn't his game. He already hated seeing the blond in that wild and feral state, but then the idea of having a little extra cash to go toward his studies about chimera...

Inhaling a deep breath, Mustang took the syringe, tapped it to remove air bubbles and slide the needle into the side of Jean's neck. The chimera let out a low growl and struggled against the restraining hold, snapping his teeth when Mustang pulled away. Almost instantly, the blue eyes were replaced by black dilated pupils and the deep growl coming from him echoed off the small hall and ears flattened against his head. "He...can deal with two men at the same time, but once this is out of his system he is going to be a little slow. One at a time would be easier," he explained, feeling a bundle of cash being slipped into his pocket. "At least he's had time to fully come back to reality."

"Thank you my good sir," the man grinned, patting his brother on the shoulder who was gawking at Jean's behavior. "My name is Greed and this is Envy, my brother and-"

"Lust is your sister," the brunette finished, connecting the dots. "The Homunculus siblings." Now it all made sense. "Science experiments lusting about other science experiments." Greed gave a one sided smile and nodded. "The closed down facility on the other side of the city is where you came from. I should have recognized you right away." 

Envy shook his head with a dark chuckle. "We've been hanging low, but these underground laboratories are far too tempting and he," he motioned to the growling blond chimera, "is fucking hot." He licked his lips lightly. "I can't wait to get a taste of him."

Mustang made a soft sound, reaching a hand out to swiftly grip Jean's jaw. He could feel the hissing gargled growl vibrating against his hand. "He has an amazing mouth, but he needs to fight first. He needs to take down his prey first before he can enjoy his treat." He motioned for the double doors to open and counted down when to release Jean, making sure all were out of his path.   
  
Jean moved swiftly the second the hands had released him and almost colliding with Kain, who equally dodged an outstretched clawed hand. The lizard crouched low, bracing on his hands and figuring his next move when Jean slowed and stopped, facing the smaller framed chimera. "Jean?" Kain said his name softly, getting a hiss in return. "Oh, Jean-" The lizard jumped out of the way of a forward attack, yelping when claws brushed his bicep. "Alright, kitty cat. If I'm going to die, I'm going down by your hand," he murmured, sprinting forward and using his tail to trip the blond. 

The trip knocked him to the ground long enough for Kain to leap onto his upper back and wrap his arm in a choke hold, hoping to restrain him enough to pass out. Wrestling the smaller chimera on his back, Jean reached back and dug his claws into Kain's upper arm, throwing him to the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of the lizard and he laid there for a small moment, gasping for breath before rolling away from a clawed outstretched hand. "C'mon, Jean. I know you're in there," he whispered, his heart dropping when his ears didn't move to take in his voice. "Shit..." 

With only a tail and short nails as his defense, Kain hoped to wear Jean out and then take him down with a swift kick to the head. The problem was - Jean was much stronger, agile, and fully armed with claws AND teeth even without a hormone boost to put the odds into the blond's favor. Kain was fucked if he didn't think of something first. He licked his lips and moved to put a wall behind him, watching Jean carefully pace and observe. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Jean leapt forward at the taunt and Kain ducked, letting out a triumphant yelp when Jean crashed into the wall hard. To add more damage to the blond's ego, Kain smacked the base of Jean's head with his tail, dazing him. The blond let out a groan and didn't move from where he laid, tensing when Kain knelt down and touched his shoulder. "Hey. You okay?"

The crowd let out a murmured hush and Mustang swallowed, his hand gripping the bundle of cash Greed had slipped him. Greed, however, wasn't concerned. 

Kain leaned closer as he tried to rouse the blond, lowering his guard for the briefest moment and Jean moved. He sank his teeth deep into Kain's throat and the lizard gripped a fistful of his shirt, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. He didn't struggle, however. If he was about to die, he was going to die by Jean. Growling around the death grip on the smaller chimera, Jean pinned him to the hard ground and shook his head lightly, listening to Kain choke on his own blood.

Kain laid limp under the blond chimera, blood coming from his nostrils and mouth, pooling under his head. A battle-worn hand rose and cupped the back of Jean's neck, a gentle touch as the smell of death hovered in the air. Jean's muffled panting stilled for a moment as he took in the small contact and shifted his eyes down to look at the kind face behind the blood.

_Crunch_

Jean sank in teeth in until he snapped his windpipe and a choking gargled sound came from Kain, his hand going limp. The deafening sound of the crowd was muffled as Jean released Kain from his grip and listened to his heartbeat slow. The blond chimera leaned forward and nudged the side of the lizard's face with his nose, inhaling the scent he wasn't going to smell anymore in their cell block conversations. The bright and troublemaking dark eyes stared empty at the ceiling, a faint curve of his lips. 

A hand moved to cup Jean's shoulder and tugged him to move. Jean wiped around, hiss spitting at Mustang as he attempted to protect Kain's small frame. "Jean. Now. We need to clean you up."

"I'm not leaving him!" The blond snapped, his anger rising. "You did this! You made me kill my only fucking friend around here!" He backed up in his crouching position, almost tripping over the lizard's splayed legs. "He deserved dignity after all he has done for you. For this fucking laboratory."

Mustang sighed sharply, staring down at the defiant man. "We need to get you cleaned up. You have a job to do," he repeated, reaching into his lab jacket pocket. "I need you to be focused in your duties."

Jean's eyes widened at the motion and held a hand out to stop the scientist. "No! Please..." He glanced down at kain's pale and empty expression for a moment. It was going to be the last time he would see the youngster. "I'll go with you," the blond murmured, standing weakly to his legs and wincing when Mustang grabbed for his upper right arm, pulling him to the side where two eager men were standing. The blond knew those looks. 

"He's going to need a moment and get cleaned up, but I'll lead you to the room where you can take your time with him," Mustang explained, motioning with his free hand to follow them. His fingernails dug into Jean's skin when he didn't move, ears flattening in defiance. "Move, now." He reached into his lab pocket and the blond flinched, letting out a yelp and gripping his left side. "Sorry about that. Sometimes those hormonal stimulation drugs make him a little rebellious." 

Greed and Envy eyed the blond with added curiosity, the shorter one of the two licking his lips again. "No need to explain. The more defiant he is, the more appealing he becomes," Envy spoke up, dancing his fingertips along Jean's right side and chuckling when the sharp eyes gazed at him hard. "I can't wait to see him submitting to me, Greed."

The four men headed down a hall toward a heavily marked door, Mustang pulling out his keys to unlock it. "This is the special room where paid customers can experience our chimera. There's a bed, table, sex swing and so on," he explained with a flick of the light turning on. Jean blinked at the sudden brightness, letting Mustang lead him to a stool to sit on and listened to the water be turned on. He raised his arms, allowing his shirt to be lifted and heard a whistle come from the taller figure. "He's on a special diet to keep him fit along with physical activity. Right here," he patted the scarred area along Jean's side, "is what keeps him in line. I transplanted a device that sends electric zaps to his kidney, which had been damaged in a fight. Took advantage of him being ripped open when we were having issues controlling him." The brunette winked at the men, ruffling Jean's hair. 

"Come. You can touch him while I clean him up. He won't do anything," he proudly stated, wiping dried Kain's blood from Jean's neck and lifting his chin to wipe his face clean while looking into his eyes. "He's stubborn, but he does enjoy the contact when touched." His fingertips tickled along his throat and the blond made a small sound. Mustang giggled. "You like that, hm?" He did it again, eyeing Greed running a hand up Jean's chest. A soft moan came from the chimera, his blue eyes slipping shut at the contact. "See? He's still a little dopey from the booster drug and seems to be in shock from his latest kill, but he reacts so well." 

Greed spread his hand along Jean's chest, letting his fingertips brush over a dusty nipple, feeling his breathing pick up under his hand. "He's beautiful," he breathed while his brother turned his attention to the second nub. "What do you think, Envy?" 

"I want him first." He stated quickly, lightly licking the nipple until it stiffened and nipped it with his teeth. "I want to feel how tight he is." He gave a dark grin to his taller brother, a hand shifting lower to graze Jean's groin.

Mustang nodded, scrubbing more blood from Jean's face. "Give him a few moments to come back to reality and he's all yours." 

* * *

Envy stepped forward once he removed his boots and top, running his fingers through the blond hair and jerking Jean's head back. He gave a satisfied smirk when Jean groaned. "You like it a little rough. Like the animal you are, hm?" His other hand running his fingers along his bottom lip, leaning forward to peer hard into the bright blue eyes. "I'm going to make you beg while I fuck you. Pound you raw until I fill your body," the shorter man growled out, using the grip on Jean's head to make him kneel on the floor. "You want that?"

Jean panted softly and let out a low groan, feeling himself starting to stiffen at his threatening words. Mustang had corrupted him from the start. 

"I said do you want that," Envy snapped softly, slapping Jean's face hard enough to cut a lip. 

"Yes!" The blond yelped as he panted heavily, chest heaving and erection growing harder. 

Envy leaned forward, licking the small cut. "Good boy." He undid his trousers and shoved them down, directing Jean to his own hard on. "Suck it." Jean stared at it for a small second and leaned forward, slipping his mouth over the swollen head first and taking the lean cock to the hilt. "Oh, fuck yes. Greed? He took me right down his throat," Envy cooed, gripping a fistful of Jean's hair and rocking his hips. "And those teeth! They're grazing my cock just right."

Greed smirked at his brother's enthusiasm, leaning back on the bed as he watched the chimera suck his brother with mild hesitation to completely enthusiastic sucking, the room filling with sloppy sounds and wet panting. Tears welled up in Jean's eyes when he pulled back to breath after deepthroating Envy's length, stroking it and looking up at the dark haired man. "He looks to be hard as a rock," he grinned, leaning down to kiss the blond deeply and pressing the heel of his foot to the hard erection in Jean's trousers, chuckling when he grunted and rubbed against the friction. 

"He hasn't been sucking me for fifteen minutes and he's already rutting against me." Envy pulled back and motioned for Jean to strip, leaning back against a table as Jean stood and lowered them, exposing himself. A brow rose on Envy's face. "He is gorgeous!" He exclaimed with a giddy skip in his step as he moved toward him. "Thick and hard like a rod and such pretty blond curls, too." He raked his fingers through Jean's happy trail and pubes, moving him toward the table to brace his hands against. "I want to hear you begging for our dicks. Begging for us to cum in you and fill you up like an eager prize you are. Mustang said you might not be able to take two, but I think you'll be able to with some coaxing." He brushed his lips along Jean's shoulder blade, hand smoothing over his ass. "Have you done double penetration? Or had your mouth and ass filled at the same time?"

Jean licked his dry lips nervously, his voice raw from Envy's rough oral sex. "Only double o-once," he answered, swallowing heavily. "Normally...Normally spit roasted. It-It feels good," he admitted quietly with ears flattening submissively. His eyes attempted to avoid looking at Greed in front of them, able to smell the arousal coming from the taller man. A finger brushing along his entrance made him shiver and shift to lean on his elbows, legs parting. 

"Look at me," came Greed's voice and Jean's ears twisted toward him. "Look at me as my brother fucks you. I want to see your face crumble in sheer pleasure." Greed grinned, stroking himself harder through his own trousers when the blond lifted his eyes. "I want to watch the mouth that killed that tailed freak beg for him to fuck harder."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Jean growled softly and his claws dug into the table. "He was more a human being than you- _AH_!" Jean's knees buckled when he felt two fingers invade his body with no preparation, mouth open as he struggled to catch a breath. Envy's stern face peered over his shoulder and his free hand gripped Jean's cock, taking in the view of Jean crumbling. "P-Please...it h-hurts..."

"For that foul mouth, I'm _not_ going to prep you," the shorter man hissed out, disappearing behind Jean and quickly replacing his fingers with his hard cock. He rammed it hard with a single thrust into Jean's body, reaching a hand up to grip the base of the blond's skull to make him look toward his brother. The pained screech that graced Jean's lips pleased Envy, enjoying the sight of the traces of blood appearing on his thrusting cock. "Not prepping you was the right choice. You are so fucking tight." 

Greed stood and leaned on the other side of the table, tilting his head with amusement as Jean's angry expression crumbled into pure bliss. His head tilted back and he groaned loudly, angling his hips to take more of Envy in. Every little lewd moan and groan from the chimera drew Greed closer, shifting to crawl along the table and pressing his open mouth to the hard mass trapped behind his clothes. "You want it?" He whispered, grinning when Jean nodded his head. 

The taller figure pulled himself free just as the shorter one shifted his angle, watching Jean gasp loudly around Greed's cock and gagging when it touched the back of his throat. Greed stroked his fingers through the sweaty blond locks, fingers grazing along an ear. "Fuck, you're so good," he praised, wiping a stray tear from Jean's face as he pressed himself down his throat once more. "That's it. Choke on it." He grinned when Jean pulled away and struggling to breath, panting heavily as his pleasure was nearing its end. "You want to cum?"

Jean nodded with a small whine, Envy chuckling as his thrusts continued to pick up speed. His fingers gripped the blond's pale hips firmly, leaving welts from his fingernails. 

" _Beg for it_ ," Greed ordered.

"I wanna cum," the blond whimpered, saliva clinging to his bottom lip. "I want him to cum in me. Fuck me harder until...until I can't stand anymore." Jean begged, leaning in to take Greed's cock when he motioned him to suck. He took him right to the hint, careful to not cause harm when his teeth dragged along the length and back down. Greed's hips bucked and he let out a shuttering laugh when Jean gave a deep and low groan against the cock head. 

The taller man gripped the back of Jean's scalp and orgasmed in his mouth, feeling his cock pulsing between his swollen lips. "Oh, that's it!" He triumphantly cheered, holding Jean in place until he was done, stroking his hair gently. Jean pulled away from the softening cock and coughed hoarsely, a trail of saliva going from his bottom lip to the table top. "Did you swallow it all?" Greed raised the blond's chin and he opened his mouth, showing the traces of seminal fluid in his mouth. " _Fuck_ , you did. You want your prize for taking it all?" Jean nodded his head without thought, the arousal and pleasure having taken over his senses. "Say it."

The chimera licked his swollen lips and swallowed, eyes staring back at Greed's darker ones. "I want my prize," came his hoarse voice. Greed smirked and nodded toward his brother while keeping a hold of Jean's scalp, his other hand stroking his cheek. Envy picked up the speed and bit down along sections of Jean's back, grinning at the sounds coming from Jean, his eyes struggling to keep contact with Greed's and clawing at the table. With one hard snap of his hips, the shorter man came hard in Jean. He whimpered loudly and his body jerked to escape the hot and thick ropes being released into his body.

Both men kept hands on him to prevent him from moving away, Greed's fingers tightening in his blond hair. "Steady now. You wanted your prize, right?" He cooed, leaning down to lick along Jean's bottom lip and smirking at his soft moans when Envy gave a couple more thrusts. "But you still haven't cum yourself, but you want to. Correct?" The chimera nodded quickly and he let out a small sob when the other pulled out. Thick, white cum started dribbling down between his legs to the bare floor.  
  
Greed glanced at his bother and then back at Jean, releasing his grip on his scalp. The chimera lowered himself to the tabletop, his forehead making a soft _thud_ against the wood. His own weeping and ignored cock stood firm and erect between his own legs, the precum joining Envy's load on the floor. "We have you the whole rest of the day, pretty blond kitty. Give you ten minutes and then it's my turn," he whispered, petting Jean's damp hair. 

Jean leaned into the petting without thinking, his mind and body physically exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yerp. I killed someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moooore sexual content and language. Jean just can't catch a break in anything.

Jean sat on the edge of the bed, fingers linked together on his lap and taking what would be considered a 'cat nap'. Greed and Envy stood at the table as they took several sips of their drinks, their eyes watching the chimera with complete fascination. Greed reached for an empty glass and poured half a glassful of beer into it. "Mustang had said alcohol makes the chimera extra aroused within twenty minutes," he pointed out as he moved toward Jean's still body, a hand moving to lift his chin. Blue eyes fluttered open and he looked toward the direction of the contact, blinking up at Greed. "I have a drink for you." He held it out and chuckled, entertained by the blond's curious ear swiveling and nostril flaring as he sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Jean asked softly, keeping his voice quiet after the aggressive cock sucking from earlier. He leaned forward and inhaled the grainy smell, his nose wrinkling. "I don't want it. It doesn't smell right." He pulled away, ignoring Greed's unimpressed tongue clicking.

Envy snorted and stepped forward, but froze when Greed held his hand out. "You do want it, you're just not sure if now is the time to take it or later. If you take it now, our fun will be more enjoyable and won't hurt like Envy's did at first. My cock is bigger, but not as long as his is. Mine is more like _your's_ ," he patted Jean's hands where his own cock was hidden. "You want it to feel good, right? You want our time together to pleasurable."

Glancing at the glass and back to Greed's too-kindly smile, Jean reached a hand up and tilted it back to his lips. The bitter taste overwhelmed his more sensitive senses and he grimaced while swallowing one gulp. It felt like a weird brick sitting in his stomach. It had a faint tingling feel when going down his tender throat. "All of it?"

" _Yes_ ," Greed pushed almost impatiently, tapping the bottom of it. He watched Jean hesitantly down the rest of it in one go, praising the chimera and putting the glass on the table. Instantly, he moved forward and deeply kissed the blond with a greedy need, groaning when Jean kissed him back. " _Hm_ , I can taste myself in your mouth still," he murmured as he started stripping his own clothes, motioning for Jean to undo his belt and zipper, stepping out of his clothes. "I want to _fuck_ you on the sex swing, feel the motions press you further and further onto my cock." He stood before the stoic-like Jean, enjoying seeing his ears twitching when he heard the chains move as envy set it up. "How you been used on the swing before?"

Jean nodded as he bit down on his bottom lip, watching envy adjust the ankle restraints. "Yes, I have. I-I really enjoy it."

"Touch yourself and tell me what you like," greed whispered as he knelt down and brushed his hands from his groin. Jean kept his eyes locked on envy's movements as he continued to adjust and straighten it then to Greed and his fully aroused self, his fingers unconsciously wrapping around himself. "I like the suspension..." he started softly, swallowing as his hand moved a little faster. "How...How I can swing back and impale myself on who I'm pleasing." A tongue licked his lips and he started to pant quietly, staring up at Greed. "My ankles being retrained an exposing myself to the other person, giving them a full view of...of my ass." Jean whimpered and his face flushed, ducking his head down in mild shame.

The corner of Greed's mouth tugged upward and he knelt down, slipping his mouth over Jean's cock. The blond gasped hoarsely, gawking at the other man when he pulled away after sucking him for a couple minutes. "Get on the swing. I want to see how raw you are from my brother's dick," he ordered, enjoying seeing Jean's pupils almost fully blown from arousal. The alcohol was starting to take effect. 

Jean moved toward the swing and hopped up, gripping the chain's above his head to shift himself fully back against the leather seating. "I'll need help with the ankle straps," he spoke up, leaning back when Envy stepped forward and buckled the straps around his ankles and blocking Greed's voice of Jean's ass being exposed. Licking his lips with anticipation, he wound his hands around the straps above his head. The more he sat there waiting, the more he realized how aroused he was feeling. His nipples were perked and cock resting hard against his lower torso, precum collecting at the tip. "I-I feel..." Jean panted heavily, head tilting back. 

"Yes, you can feel it starting," Greed quietly cooed, moving to stand by Jean's head and stroking his jaw and temple. "Don't you feel how _good_ it is. How _hot_ you're feeling. If I jerk you right now, you may just cum into my hand," he reached down and allowed his fingers to stroke the underside of his rock hard cock, admiring Jean's reaction. "I can't wait to fuck you."

Whimpering and giving into the alcohol's effect on his body, Jean arched his back a little when Envy licked and bit along the inside of his right leg before stepping to the side. Greed quickly took his place and groaned at the view before him, softly whistling at seeing Jean's fully exposed body. "Your ass is amazing, Jean. So _raw_ and _used_ from Envy, but still seems so _tight_ ," he gawked while lining himself up to his entrance. He watched with intensity as his own cock disappeared into Jean's body with little resistance, his moaning mixing with Jean's louder groaning. "Oh, damn. You feel so _good_."

Panting heavily and gasping when Greed took a hold of his hips, Jean raised his head and watched his cock disappear and reappear in his body. The pleasure was unimaginable and the sounds coming from the chimera impressed both men. "Fuck, more. I can feel you in me," Jean whined with a sob mixed in, pressing his face into his upper arm. "God, it feels so fucking good."

"You like this, yeah? Want me to fill you with my seed? Claim you are mine?" Greed panted out, his hips gripping Jean's hips hard and enjoying how each thrust drove him further into the chimera. "Fuck we only just started and I'm ready to cum." He gave a shuddering laugh, using a hand to stroke Jean's own cock. "I want you to cum first, Jean." 

Jean gave him a lustful pleading look at his demand, his back arching and body writhing from the combined pleasure, letting out a loud gasping cry when he finally exploded into Greed's hand. His body shuddered and shivered while Greed continued to stroke him as he followed with his own orgasm, adding his load with Envy's and watching it already drip to the floor as he continued to thrust through his orgasm. " _Oh, fuck_ you are so good!" 

Envy moved up beside Jean's head as he stroked himself, making the blond turn his barely aware head in time for him to release a smaller load to Jean's face, throat and chin. The chimera panted heavily to almost wheezing, groaning when Greed pulled out and Envy slipped in, emptying his remaining orgasm into Jean. He was so raw at this point, there was no pleasure. All he felt was mild irritation and pain when they switched back and forth for the next couple of minutes, taking advantage of Jean's sated state and how he was spread out on the sex swing. "I can see why he likes the swing," Envy pointed out, taking a fistful of Jean's hair and deeply kissing him. "Makes you open for whomever wants you, correct?"

Jean gave a faint nod, letting Envy kiss him once more before walking away. "I am exhausted and so satisfied with him." He stretched his arms over his head and sat down at the table, lifting his beer toward Jean's hazy eyes. "This is to you, kitty chimera."

Greed paused in his post-orgasmic thrusting to lean over and kissed Jean with aggressive hunger, chuckling into the laugh when the blond gave a half attempted return. "I think we wore him out, Envy. We could teach him a few new things. Maybe even teach him to take cock all day long." He chuckled darkly and pulled himself quickly from Jean's body, grinning at the small sound he made at the motion. "Want me to get Mustang or do you want to keep going?"

"I'm good. I came twice. You can twice...I think?" He shrugged lightly, crossing a leg over the other. Greed gave a 'maybe' hand gesture and took a sip of his beer as well. "I'll get Mustang. You just finished and need a minute," he explained, pulling on his clothes and left the room. 

Jean blinked from where he laid, resting his cheek on his raised arm. His senses were overwhelmed by the smell of sex, sweat and seminal fluid. After a while, it was most nauseating and he couldn't do anything about it. If he heard them right, they were getting his handler and he could crash on his cot once cleaned. Jean wanted to rest and mourn for Kain. He especially need to mourn for little Kain.

Mustang entered the room with his medical bag, tsking at the view of Jean. "You guys had fun with him," he murmured as he cleaned off Jean's face and left his pulse. "Hi, Jean. Are you satisfied, too?" He smiled at the small nod from the chimera, using a damp cloth to clean his ass off and undid the straps. Mustang allowed Jean to drop to the floor and moved to sit with the men at the table, ignoring the blond trying to straighten himself. "So, you're interested in him?"

"He can be taught to take two cocks at once, right?" Envy asked, hands folding on the table as an application was pulled from Mustang's lab coat.

The brunette nodded his head, uncapping a pen. "Yes, he can be taught anything you want him to learn and he's a quick learner, too." He slide them to the middle of the table. "He may seem a little slow up here," he tapped his temple, "but he does catch on quick. That's part of the reason he was selected for the chimera program. He really wasn't the brightest guy at the academy and had a rebellious streak and was selected from a rather large group of his graduating class." He glanced down and saw Jean had managed to move to sit next to Mustang, his chin resting on his thigh and eyes closed. "He's been with me since he was nineteen. Almost ten years he's been a chimera."

Greed tilted his head to see Jean's location, corner of his mouth pulling up. "He's loyal to you, too." 

"And that's the hardest part of this auction coming up. I didn't want to sell him as I've put a lot of work into him, but the money I make off him I can put toward making one better than him." He reached a hand down, gently petting Jean's head. His ears never moved through the conversation. He was fast asleep against Mustang. "I have a few people already interested in him without testing the product and they are adamant to not until they have the made the purchase. Until he is sold, I'm going to end all physical contact with him to outside parties, including myself. I want him to be physically ready to be used, no matter what his use ends up being."

Envy hmmed, looking at the application. "This gets us through the doors?" 

Mustang nodded, stroking a furry ear. "Yes. It's going to be a very private event. There is an entry fee that you can pay now or at the door, but this application gets your name on the list. There will even be a viewing hour before the actual auction so you can look at anyone else who will be available. Then with the actual auction, you'll be seated before a stage and get a chance to hear every detail about the chimera coming up and physically see them as well. If you want to see teeth, you are allowed to see the teeth but the handler is the only one who touches the product. He'll be doped up to keep him calmer, but he can still attack so it's only best." He glanced down at the sleeping chimera, ruffling his blond hair. "Fuck, I would love to keep him."

"You could bid to keep him," Greed chuckled, reaching a hand down to stroke Jean's jaw. 

The scientist shook his head with a small smile. "No, no. With how much I've put into him, I can't afford my own experiment." He softly laughed, patting Jean's head for a moment before moving his hand to his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "So, where shall we begin?"

* * *

He wasn't sure what time it was or when he had been put back, but Jean knew he was back on his cot. The stale smell was still there and mixed with his own smells and Mustang's. His body felt raw from being used and then scrubbed, hissing softly when he moved to sit on the edge of it. His clothes were clean, too. With a mournful sigh, he shifted to his little corner of the cell where he and Kain had held conversations, longing to hear his small laugh and sassy mouth after a fight.

Down the hall from him, a lone chimera whimpered in pain, probably nursing an injury from the earlier fights. His pounding headaches also longed for him to be silent so he could suffer in silence, not looking up when he smelled a familiar figure standing outside his darkened cell. "Go away."

"Now that's no way to treat an old friend," Mustang laughed, not faltering when Jean jumped to his weak legs. "I didn't mean it that wa-"

"Yes, you did!" Jean snapped, baring his four fangs and ears going flat to his head. "You had a hand in it, too! You fucking _injected_ me with that shit and that shit made me kill the only other sane _fucking_ being in this goddamn place!" The blond jerked the bars in frustration and anger, walking away before he did something to give Mustang a reason to sedate him. "You...You always say you hate bribes when it comes to the fights and then you fucking take a bribe for two fucking brothers to fuck around with me. You are responsible for Kain's death, but we all know I'm going to carry that pain for the rest of my miserable life until you put me down."

Mustang stood quietly behind the bars, hands in his lab coat pockets and head tilted as he listened. Jean had a way of venting his anger at him before calming down or forcefully calmed down. " _Fine_. _I'm_ responsible for the lizard's passing," he admitted with a bite in his words. "I'm responsible to keeping you alive because all of the _shit_ you pull, you should have been put down _years_ ago. I can't bring myself to do it. You are just about perfect in every way. Your attitude needs adjusting for example but I don't see that being adjusted any time soon. I put so much money and work into you, you are _priceless_." 

Jean stood seething at his words of guilting him to be grateful, his hands shaking. Mustang had a way of soothing him and calling him worthless in the same sentence. 

"That lizard was _useless_. I can make ten more just like him because his creation was a fuck up. His only use was for the fights and occasion ass, all right? You want the truth, here it is Jean. He was _nothing_ and you are worth more than you fucking realize." Mustang took a step closer to the bars. "I wasn't going to tell you this until much later, however since you are pissed me off like normal... You are going up for auction to the highest bid. Those two men were _possible_ new owners of yours and were taste testing you. Your _purpose_ all depends on the person buying you because with the money I make from you, I can perfect the next one and that one will become my next pet project because I'm _tired_ of your shitty attitude. I'm washing my hands of you, Jean. This cell is going to be all you will see for the next three days until the auction because you can't be touched until you are in the hands of your new owner." 

He pulled the remote control from his pocket and pressed it, watching Jean collapse to the floor and gripping his side. "F-Fucker!"

"Good night, Jean. I'll see you in three days," Mustang murmured as he left, leaving Jean in agony on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human chimera trafficking, auction of chimera and drug use in this chapter.

The first day alone hadn't been bad. Jean slept or laid on his cot the entire day, curled up away from the bars and ignoring anyone who came by with a tray of food. He took his time to mourn for Kain, tears free falling once night had fallen and no one could see him curled up in his corner where they spoke. He would reach for his drinking water and remove his shirt, attempting to scrub the invisible blood from his face when he heard Kain's gargled gasps in his sleep. His wide dead eyes continued to haunt him even in the daylight. 

Other than that, the first day hadn't been bad. 

The second day resulted in him being moved to a different cell in preparation for the auction. It was smaller and consisted of only a cot and they were fed mildly better food. Jean was mostly impressed as he sniffed an actual orange wedge and took a bite, surprising himself with how juicy it was. He couldn't remember the last time he had real fruit, let alone real food. Jean removed his shirt as he worked to finish the tangy fruit pieces without messing himself up too much. Mustang stood off in the distance and studied him carefully, jotting down notes on a clipboard. 

The third day. The day before the auction and Jean struggled against a catchpole, the guard moving him to a shower stall. Another guard cuffed Jean's hands to his front, removed his clothes and made him sit on a bench. The catchpole was loosened and slipped over his head, the blond snapping his teeth at the annoying item. "Now, that's _enough_ ," Mustang spoke up as he came into view, his sleeves rolled up and carrying a bucket. "You're all bark and no bite."

Jean tucked his chin in and stared at the scientist. His handler. "You know well enough I have harmed others," he whispered, ears flickering when the curtain was pulled. "Going to fuck me here, like old times?"

"Hardly." He dropped the bucket and reached for a hose. 

"Going to _douche_ me?" 

Mustang shot his dark eyes at the smirking blue ones, filling the bucket up and scrubbing a washcloth with soap. "I'm getting you ready to be on display tomorrow. I need you squeaky clean and on your best behavior." The brunette started scrubbing Jean's head and face, being careful of not putting water or soap into his ears. "You have a big day tomorrow. You must behave yourself-"

"You're still going to drug me," Jean murmured, his head bowing as Mustang ran his fingers through the blond hair. "Like you always do when you don't trust me or want me to do things to your liking." The hands stopped, a hand moving to lift his chin. Their eyes locked in strict seriousness, something flashing in Mustang's eyes. "You don't have to do this. I piss you off. _Big_ _deal_. I'm not the only one who pisses off their handler. Our sex is good, for fuck sake. I enjoy it-"

"You enjoy it because I _make_ you enjoy it," Mustang interrupted, moving to scrub along Jean's shoulder. "You do things because I _make_ you do it. I've done my job and now you must go to please someone else." Jean was silent, eyes staring off somewhere else. "I trained you to be a pleaser, but I can't get you to control your temper and mouth. You go off like an untamed animal and I can't have that in my program. You have maimed guards and killed other chimera unprovoked and I'm not talking about that lizard."

The blond lowered his eyes. "You don't have to do this, sir. You are not someone who just gives up on a program-"

"I _didn't_ give up on you." He snapped, raising Jean's arm roughly and started scrubbing. "I'm _done_ with you. The highest bidder will purchase you, I get the money, and I start the my next project on my program. That is that." 

"But-"

" _Enough_!" Mustang's hand reached into his pocket and Jean flinched back, remaining silent. "Enough talking and enough arguing with me. You keep your mouth shut from now until you are in the possession of your new owner. Understand?"

Jean gave a faint head nod, allowing for Mustang to scrub him clean before handing him clean clothes and sending him back to his cell. 

* * *

The moving around of chimera started before dawn. All those chosen for auction were move to a large room filled with displaying cages which were mostly chain link fencing with a bench for them to sit on. To add one last shot at what dignity each one had, their clothing was removed and each chimera was given a calming sedative. Jean hissed when Mustang came close with his syringe and the man gave the blond a warning look, waiting until Jean had cornered himself against the fencing of his cage, took hold of his neck and slipped the needle in. The mournful sound that came from Jean as the plunge was pressed didn't phase the scientist. 

"You'll be fine," he sighed out and removed his hand from Jean's throat, watching him slide down with a hard thud on the bench. Pocketing the empty syringe, Mustang leaned down and gripped the blond's jaw, making him look at him. "If someone asks you to stand, you fucking stand. If they want to see your ass, you display it like your life depends on it. If I hear one peep from a complaining customer about you, I will make the rest of your life a living fucking hell. Got it?"

Jean gave a dopey nod and attempted to jerk his head free from his hand and was instead roughly pushed away. He leaned against the fencing and groaned, a single ear turning to hear Mustang muttering, "You're so fucking ungrateful and continue to fight me." He glanced down at the half aware chimera, reaching a hand down to pet his head before leaving, locking the door. "I'll be back to get you when it's your turn." 

The blond blinked and followed him until he was out of sight, eyes closing for a moment. A pitiful sound came from a couple cells down and he glanced over in time to see a female collapse. He took a quick sniff of the air and grimaced, smelling the death coming from her direction and the yells for paramedics to tend to the fallen creature. It was too late. Damn thing was dead before she hit the floor from a reaction to the sedative. 

She was covered with a cloth and carried out, the excitement in the air picking up rather quickly like nothing had happened. Several people took a glance at Jean here and there. One fine looking woman wanting to see and inspect Jean's hands, humming softly to herself at seeing his strong fingers. "Can you finger a lady well?" She asked quietly with a head tilt. 

"I learn quick," Jean responded back at an almost whisper and made a small face when she walked away to inspect a dark skinned lion. Women had never interested Jean as far as he knew of. From the get-go, he had been exposed to only men. If he had had interest in women, he didn't now.

With a tired thud to the bench, the blond closed his eyes once more until the next person came along. He was almost fully dosing off when he felt the back of a finger touching his bicep. Eyes fluttering open and glancing toward the contact, he followed the finger to a figure crouching down. The light above Jean didn't let him see the man's face fully due to his glasses upon his face. He decided to take a small inhale of the man's smell. He smelled different. Like coffee and wood. 

The man softly smiled and brushed his finger along the smooth skin. "You're a pretty one," the man murmured and Jean swallowed. He had been called that so many times the last week and it never ended well. Jean tensed for half a second and then froze, remembering Mustang's words. He needed to let the man touch him. "Now, now. I'm not going to hurt you." He stood and moved around the cage until he was at Jean's other side. The light wasn't too bad at this angle and Jean could see black hair and a small beard. "Did you hurt yourself there?" He asked, pointing toward Jean's scarred left side.

Instead of speaking, Jean shook his head and placed a hand over it. He'd rather not have the guy looking at the ugly scarring. 

"Not something you like talking about. That's okay. I have scars that I don't want to talk about, too." He straightened and moved to look at the information sheet on the front of Jean's cage, pulling a notebook from his pocket the more he read over his information. "You're quite skilled in pleasuring others." His eyes locked with the hazy blue ones for a moment. "I wonder how much of it is from you enjoying it or the other wanting it."

"I'll do whatever the other person wants," Jean spoke up, his voice shaking from the sedative.

"But did you enjoy it?" He asked, watching Jean's eyes shifting to look at the floor before rising up to meet his again. "That's what I thought." He wrote down his auction number and softly clicked his tongue. "I'll see you later, Jean."

The blond blinked and straightened in his seat, trying his best to see the rest of his face before he was lost in the crowd. With an annoyed exhale, the blond moved to sit cross-legged on the bench, hands in his lap and rest his heavy eyelids just a little longer.

And then he heard the voice of someone he dreaded. "Oh, Jean... What a lovely position they have you in."

A growl rose from Jean as his head snapped over to see the scientist Breda and his teeth bared. "You're lucky we have this fencing between us," he hissed quietly, holding his ground when Breda stepped closer and flashed a set of keys. "Being put down after killing you will be well worth it."

"Oh, please. I'm not that stupid to open this door. I know what you're capable of and wish to not have you put down just yet. We would miss out on all the adventures we'll have once I win you," the large man proudly announced. His light brown hair shining in the ceiling lap and equally brown eyes staring down at the aggressive chimera. "Mustang returning doesn't stop our fun."

"You won't win me." Jean snapped, claws digging into the bench to keep himself grounded. "There are plenty far more worth of you who will win me as their pet." 

Breda's eyes narrowed quickly for a moment, staring him down. "First thing I'll do is have those vocal cords clipped to rid you of your back talking and threatening tones. Although if I do that, it'll ruin that beautiful _purr_ you do when you sleep." 

"Breda, leave him alone," Mustang scolded as he strolled up the cage. Jean didn't calm down even with his handler there, keeping his butt planted on the bench. "Ever heard of the saying, 'don't poke the animals'? There's a reason for it. Poke them too much and you get bit." He leaned against the fencing and stared at Jean, their eyes locking for a a good couple minutes. "Besides, I need to get him ready. He's going on stage soon, after that flashy lion over there."

Jean glanced over that the black male lion, watching him submissively allow his handler to cuff his hands and remove him. Both men shared a look before Breda left, leaving Mustang alone with Jean. "I go up next?"

"Possibly. Maybe want to get the more flashier ones out of the way. Not the way I would do it as I would do the lesser prettier ones first. Like that little male there," he pointed toward a possibly barely legal aged wolf boy, cowering on the floor of his cage. "He hasn't had enough exposure or training since he's so young and he won't get much in the bidding." The brunette turned his attention back to the blond, who was still staring at the now pitifully howling wolf. "Breda won't win you. He doesn't think you'll go for much due to your aggressive history and so-so attention to listening." Both blond ears flickered in annoyance. "But he hasn't considered of how well put together and training you do have. Shit, blond hair and blue eyes? You don't see that every day in these cages. There are a couple people I know of who have their eyes on you."

He glanced at his watch and sighed. "All right. Be good. I'll be back in a few, depending on how long that lion goes on the stage." 

The blond chimera exhaled nervously, a tightness in his chest he hadn't felt since Mustang had left for a year. The sad howling from the wolf only added to the anxiety in the air. 

* * *

A hushed murmur came from the bidding crowd when Jean had been brought out, hands bound and still bare of any clothing. He took the steps carefully and moved to stand in the middle of the stage, blinded by the stage lights and feeling very exposed. He couldn't make sense of the smells or recognize those who had stopped by his cage. Instantly, Mustang started rattling off his information. 

"Here we have is a twenty-eight year old male, uncircumcised panther chimera. Has retractable claws, four piecing canine fangs, heightened hearing, sense of smell, taste and eyesight. His eyes react like his feline counterpart as they constrict to slated to narrow slits and dilate very wide. His ears have full rotation and can add to his expressions. He is trained in hard labor, ring fighting, and sexual pleasure. He reacts well to stimulation and will please you until satisfied." Mustang undid Jean's hands and made him hold his hands up to expose himself to the crowd. "He will please you in may ways with pleasure. He understands basic home repairs, physical labor and excels in hand-to-hand fighting and not afraid to use his teeth to finish the job."

Jean swallowed heavily and lowered his eyes for a second, stiffening when Mustang reached a hand up and pried his mouth open to expose his teeth to an unseen figure. He tried to catch a smell of who it is, but the mixture of the smells clogged his senses. His jaw was finally released and he rolled it, feeling it pop in his skull. "He doesn't take up much space, responds when spoken to and very obedient. Not exactly the brightest, but repetitive work does him well and he is very loyal. He is a fine specimen and a one of a kind find." 

His ears flattened when he heard the bidding starting right away, catching a very faint whiff of Breda and glancing at Mustang nervously. Instead, the brunette ignored Jean's concerned and silent plead and listened to the auctioneer rattling off prices. 

The gavel pounding rang in Jean's ears and he flinched, placing his hands over them and shaking his head. "No... You said he wouldn't get me," he quietly whimpered, turning toward Mustang. With a flat expression, the brunette recuffed Jean's hands and placed a flat muzzle over his mouth and nose as extra precaution. "You said-"

"After all these years and you still believe me, Jean. That little hope you hold always gets you into trouble." He patted Jean's cheek and allowed two guards to lead the blond toward his new master. Jean struggled in their firm grasps as he was led out by a back door and made to sit down on the floor until his master finished paying. Next to him was the tearful young wolf and the stoic black lion. "I don't wanna go with him. I want my mom," the wolf softly cried to no one in particular, drool leaking from his own muzzle. 

"Shut up." Snapped the lion, yellow eyes glaring at the youngster. 

The wolf sniffled and started hiccupping, his cuffs hands starting to thrash around when a guard reached for him. "No! No!" His wails echoed down the hallway and then silence, leaving Jean and the lion alone. Neither one looked at or spoke to for the moments they were left alone, the lion soon leaving and a shaking female with a feline tail joined him for only a brief second when the blond was motioned to get up. 

Jean nervously stood and swallowed heavily, his steps echoing in his ears as he headed for the double swing doors and greeted by cool night air and the smell of... coffee and wood? He raised his head in confusion and blinking at the figure by a nice car. "I've got him, boys. You can remove the muzzle and cuffs," the man instructed as he reached a hand out to touch Jean's shoulder. His fingers were warm. 

"I'd leave them on, Maes," Mustang voiced in concern as he tugged on his coat to leave. "He's a slippery character and I've warned you that before when you looked at him earlier." 

The man - Maes - chuckled and reached a hand up and unsnapped the muzzle, holding Jean's chin in his hand. "Nonsense. He needs the right hand to keep him on the right path. How he answered one questioned I asked perked my interest even more." He looked over the blond's face for a moment, releasing his chin. "He'll make good company for me. You know me, Roy. I can't be alone, even I lost my last pet in the divorce."

Roy? Jean turned his head toward the brunette with a raised brow and mouthed 'Roy?' at him. He received a glare as an answer. 

Maes raised a hand and stroked an ear, making Jean turn his attention back to his new master. "I'll be taking him home, my friend. You have a good evening." He moved a hand under Jean's arm and steered him toward the car and draped a blanket over his bare shoulders and made him get into the front seat of his car. "And I'll take these off, too." He undid the lock of the cuffs and tossed them to the baffled guards. "Good evening, gentlemen." 

He hopped into the driver's seat and headed off into the darkness with his new prize. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of mild sexual content - touching, stroking, etc of body parts by another person. All touchy touchy with no sexy sexy.

A slight breeze came into the silent vehicle as Maes cracked a window open, glancing over at the equally silent chimera beside him. Jean had zoned out at some point, his body working through the sedative and the numbness that had taken over once he had been placed in the vehicle. He had no knowledge of where they were going or what Maes was going to do with him. For all he knew, he could be sacrificed and his body used for parts.

"Hey," came a voice from beside him, causing Jean to blink back to reality but he didn't turn his head to look at him. "So your name is Jean? That's French, I think? Judging by the pronunciation, yes?" The man was trying, but the blond was too numb to answer him back. Instead he slowly turned his head and stared at him with wide, unsure eyes. "My name is Maes Hughes. I'm not going to hurt you. That's not my purpose of purchasing you." He sighed, both hands squeezing the steering wheel. "I bought you for companionship. My wife took my last pet - I guess that's how you call it - and I'm alone. And I have needs, which I know you are familiar with." He turned his head for a split second to see if Jean was paying attention and received a blink instead. "I'm not going to do any of that drug shit on you. That just takes the thrill out of it and can make the fun sloppy."

Jean made a sound of mild amusement in his throat, catching the man's attention. "Sloppy?" His work had never been sloppy and Jean didn't understand. "Your pet was trained properly with doing drug-induced sex then." He leaned against the window and exhaled slowly, watching his breath on the glass. "Poor training. Poor work from the handler."

A faint relived smile came over the other man at seeing Jean finally speak. "Well, I was also young when I got him. Now from what I hear, he's watching my daughter while my ex-wife works." Maes bit back his own bitterness about loosing custody of Denny, his chimera companion and his own daughter. "Anyway... Mustang was your handler I take it?"

The blond nodded against the window, staring out as they headed down a silent road and holding the blanket closer. His head felt so lightheaded and foggy. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. The damn fool wouldn't let him with his incessive questions. "He created me and was my handler," he murmured sleepily. 

Maes tilted his head at catching his tone and saw how exhausted the blond was, he offered a sad smile and took a step back. "Get some sleep, Jean. We will be at your new home in an hour." He wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder in a comforting motion, but he didn't want to startle him so soon and in his current state. Instead, he paid attention to the dark, winding road. After his divorce and loosing custody, he had moved out to the country and had a home built on a small amount of property. It was quiet, secluded and the perfect place to have his new companion. 

Finally pulling into the driveway, Maes turned and tried to figure out the right way to wake the chimera without getting bitten. With a thought in mind, he lightly hit the steering wheel horn and watched Jean jumped awake from the honk. He suppressed a snort at seeing his ears puffed up in surprise, jean's fingers gripping the blanket firmly. "I'm sorry, buddy. Had to wake you up and just...well..."

"It's fine," Jean yawned while flattening his ear fur with one hand. He watched Maes exit the car and followed suit, keeping the blanket around his bare body and followed him to the front door. "Can I ask what your name is? Or do you prefer I call you 'sir' or 'master'?"

"Call me Maes if you want," he answered and opened the door, removing his jacket. "First thing I'm going to want to do is shower you and then I'll work out something for you to eat if you want. I have a feeling you haven't had actual real food for a long time, yes?" He turned toward Jean and reached to remove the jacket from his shoulders and turned on a light in the small house. It gave Jean a chance to see his new owner and he swallowed. The man was handsome with his high cheekbones, dark hair and beard and warm eyes behind thin rimmed glasses. He made himself nod at his question. "I figured. Come, follow me to the bathroom and we'll take a shower together. I want to get a good look of you and your body."

Jean started opening his mouth and then paused, following him to the bathroom and watched Hughes undress before him. His new owner locked his eyes with Jean's as he lowered his trousers and pushed them away and smirking at seeing the blue eyes glancing down and swallowing heavily. "Going to fuck me after the shower?" The blond asked softly.

To his disappointment, Maes shook his head, placing his glasses down on the sink counter. "Not yet. I want to be ready to take you and my work is currently taking all of my attention lately." Jean blinked in confusion, his brows furrowing. "You'll understand later," he shrugged slightly, reaching to turn on the water and get the temperature ready. "Get in."

Following his order, Jean flattened his ears and stepped under the heated water, shivering at the contact. He felt the presence of Maes behind him and turned to face him, seeing they were the same height once the curtain was closed and they fully faced each other. The dark haired man reached a hand up, holding Jean's chin for a moment. "Can I see your teeth?" Jean parted his lips, letting him see the four canines. "Amazing. Human teeth and sharp canine teeth. Do you ever bite your own tongue?" 

Jean lightly shook his head, letting the hand move upward to his ears. "Just amazing. It feels like an actual furry cat ear. Like a lion or..."

"Panther." The blond spoke up, listening to Maes chuckle. 

"Well, yes." The hand moved to Jean's chest, hand spreading along the center of his chest and feeling the blond breath under his hand. "You have an amazing body, Jean. I know you've heard it all the time, but you really do. Your muscles are well toned and defined, hard under my hand. They give you a lot of protein in your diet and then the ring fighting, yes?" The blond nodded, inhaling a deep breath when he felt the hand move a little lower. "Just keep breathing, Jean. I'm not going to hurt you," Maes whispered, his fingers grazed the damp curls along his groin and then making contact with his limp cock. "Nice," he breathed out, glancing upward at Jean for a moment. "You have a nice dick, Jean. I can only imagine what it looks like hard."

Jean's breathing had picked up a little bit from being touched, eyes threatening to close if he hadn't continued to talk to him. "It-It pleased Mustang," he whispered softly, bracing a hand against the shower wall to keep himself from swaying. "He liked sucking me when I was in his lab."

The corner of Maes's eyes crinkled when he smiled, slowly fisting him. "I bet he did. He's a dick and ass man and has always been that way." His hand moved from his groin and motioned for the blond to turn. "Brace your hands on the wall and keep breathing." 

Frowning in mild disappointment of his cock no longer being touched, Jean turned and rested his hands against the wall, feeling his master's hands on his hips and he froze. "S-Sir?"

"I'm not going to fuck you. I'm keeping my word," He reassured, rubbing his hands along the firm hips and moving to his ass, fingers pressing into the hard muscles. He gave a satisfied hum, raising a brow toward Jean when he slipped his thumbs in the crease and prodded his entrance. Jean's body reacted correctly to his liking when the blond let out a groan and leaned back, a finger breaking through the tight ring of muscles. "Good boy," Maes praised, pressing his lips to Jean's upper back. "You like being touched this way. Roy has trained you well." Jean glanced over his shoulder, his heavy breathing picking up. "You'll get your pleasure soon enough, Jean." Hughes pulled away from Jean's warm body and reached for the soap. "You and I are going to get along very well."

A small whine came from the blond when he removed his hand, and he straightened up when he started scrubbing between his ears. Jean remained silent as he was scrubbed clean, shivering when Maes purposely brushed against his ass and privates, a finger dipping to the first knuckle into Jean's body and scrapping along his balls. If he wasn't dealing with the remaining sedative in his body, Jean would have dropped to his knees, pressed his face to his master's own cock and begged to be taken. That is how sensitive his body was to physical contact. 

Instead, he raised his arms to be rinsed and suppressed a giggle when Maes touched his right side along the ribs, earning a well deserved hungry kiss from his new owner. "You kiss well, too. Did he train you in that, too?" 

"I don't know," Jean answered honestly. "Maybe something that's stuck around before the alchemy fusing, but I'm not sure." He stared at Maes's own dark eyes, eyelids slipping shut when the other stroked an ear. "May...May I speak?"

"Yes," came his voice, the hand still stroking along the blond ear. 

The blond took in a deep breath and said, "I'm...not really hungry. I just want...to go to bed."

Maes smiled softly, tilting Jean's chin and kissing him deeply. "We can do that." He reached behind Jean and shut off the water, grabbing a couple of towels and wrapping his own around his waist, scrubbing Jean's head and then wrapping it around his waist as well. "Your bed is also my bed. Plenty of room and I expect you to sleep beside me with no arguing." They both headed down a hallway to the first door on the left and Jean froze half in the room. He had never, ever used a real bed before. There was that bed in the pleasure room at the labs, but it was filled with straw, making it uncomfortable to anyone lying on it. He was positive this one wasn't full of straw. The other man quickly caught onto Jean's hesitate and snapped his fingers. " _Come_ ," he ordered, taking his own towel off and drying off the damp spots.

The blond followed, drying his ears once more to prevent ear infections. At Hughes's hand motion, he moved toward the bed and crawled in. His ears moved in confusion at the softness under his hands and knees, sighing at the contact along his hips from his master. "Sorry. I haven't felt a real bed before..."

"It's fine. Gives me time to admire this view you have given me," Maes hummed, keeping his hands in contact with his hips while Jean moved to lie on his side. "This is a good view, too." He leaned down and nipped along the pale hip and moved over the chimera to lie down behind him. "Now, I have work in the morning and won't be here when you wake up. This," he reached over at his side table and pulled up a fine chain bracelet, putting it over his right wrist. "Let's me know if you have gone outside but stayed on the fenced property. The latch is locked shut so you can't remove it." He watched Jean sniff and inspect it curiously, stroking his cheek gently. "You won't be alone for long. On longer days, a friend of mine will check on you."

Jean nodded, too tired and brain fogged to fully register his 'friend' wording. He moved to lie on his stomach and kept his face away from Maes for the moment, letting his eyes taking in the bedroom. Dresser, wooden floor under the rug, lamps on bedside tables. The bedroom essentials he figured. His master may have noticed Jean was tense and half curled up because he quickly felt fingers running along the center of his back, sending shivers through his body. "Sir- Uh, Maes?"

Maes shushed him softly, pressing his lips between his shoulder blades. "Like I've said, I'm not going to hurt you. You're tense, however." He shifted closer to Jean and slide a hand down the blond's side, over a hip and down his thigh. "You're not going anywhere. I'm not going to resell or return you to the labs. I understand it's scary at first, but you'll welcome me into your little personal bubble soon. Your reactions to me touching you earlier were amazing."

"They did feel good," the blond admitted quietly, shivering again when the hand along his thigh had moved to brush over a nipple. "That felt good." He took a hold of his wrist, holding his hand in place and let out a whine when Hughes scratched his fingernail over the small bud. " _Fuck_..."

"Like I said, we will get along _very_ _well_." He pulled his hand free, dragging his nails over the half perky nub as he did. "Maybe I'll fuck you tomorrow, fill you up and claim you as mine with my own smell that only you can scent," he murmured, toying with a turned ear and grinning when it snapped against Jean's head. "Did it tickle?"

Jean nodded his head, moving to half lie on his back. He licked his lips, watching him run a hand up along his chest again, fingers splaying out. "Would you like it if I jerk or suck you off for the night?" He asked, the fog in his brain slowly rising. His low hope of him saying yes went down, pressing his lips tightly together. "Going to wait later, like with fucking me?"

"Yes, Jean. You can jerk yourself off all you want, but I'm going to wait either tomorrow or later in the week. Like I said, my work has all my concentration right now and I want to be mentally all there to fully claim my prize." He leaned up on an elbow and claimed Jean's mouth, kissing him with hunger and exhaling through his nostrils when Jean reacted back with the same drive of hunger. His sharp teeth felt amazing against his own tongue and tasted the roof of the chimera's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip when he pulled away. Maes was rather pleased with Jean's panting and half lidded eyes reaction. "Mm, I can't wait for you to suck me," he murmured, pressing his lips to Jean's parted ones. "Sleep, Jean."

The chimera panted softly from where he laid, glancing toward resting man beside him. Even like this, he was handsome. And...oddly familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of consensual oral sex and sex in general. Jean had gone so long without a physical release and Maes needs to tend to his sex deprived companion.

By morning, Jean discovered Maes had left for work, leaving the chimera alone to explore. A pair of shorts sat on the dresser for him to tug on and began looking around. He inspected the kitchen first, sniffing around the fridge and cupboards before settling on an apple to crunch on. Then there was an office room, which Jean slowly entered in case he wasn't suppose to and checked out framed photographs along the shelves and desk. On one shelf was a framed photo of a blond scaled chimera holding a toddler. Jean tilted his head as he inspected it, staring at the chimera carefully. He had never seen him before but he was starting to see his new master had a preference. 

Biting the apple core in half and left the office, deciding to take the chance to go outside. If he left the fenced area, the chain bracelet on his wrist would inform Hughes. That part he remembered. Jean took a side door and stepped out, staying on the balcony for a moment before the excitement of fresh air and freedom too over. 

A gleeful smile came over the blond, tossed the remaining apple core into his mouth and he moved to roll around on the thick grass, rubbing his back with content sounds coming from his chest. His need to let his feline self loose was great the more he rolled around on his back and then eyed a tree. 

The chimera was up the tree in no time flat, sitting on a large branch which gave him a great view of the road he would see Maes use. That was where he sat, nodding off in the shade of the branches until he heard a whistle. Blue eyes opened to see Hughes staring at him with a smile. "Been up there all day, I take it." He pocketed his hands into his uniform jacket, looking rather sharp in Jean's eyes. 

"More or less," Jean responded, leaping down gracefully to his feet before Hughes. "I haven't been out in years." He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, giving Maes a wonderful view of his flexibility and those muscles along his torso. "It felt so good to be out and up there." 

A warm smile came from Hughes and he motioned for him to come inside with a chuckle, removing his jacket as he went. "I'm glad you took the chance to explore outside. The fenced yard goes back pretty far so if you feel the need to sit in a quiet place, feel free." Maes placed a hand on Jean's waist, admiring the shorts on his body. "Those look good on you. I had hoped they would fit you."

"They are comfortable, too." Jean noted, tensing slightly when the other started brushing his fingers along his lower torso. "M-Maes...?" 

Hughes took a step closer, pressing his lips to the blond's temple. "Not yet," he whispered, noticing the faint disappointment in Jean's groan. "I will fuck you in due time. I'm just pleased to see your reactions to me touching you." His hand flattened along the center of Jean's chest, feeling his heart pounding hard under his fingers. "And I love you are so sensitive to being touched." Maes softly smiled at seeing the pleading look in those bright blue eyes and ears flattening to the sides of his head, giving in with a soft sigh. "You want to touch me?"

"Please?" He asked softly.

Exhaling through his nostrils, Maes moved toward the living room and sat on the couch. "Kneel between my knees," he instructed, pleased when Jean dropped as instructed. Hughes lifted his head by his chin and ran his thumb along his lower lip, seeing the eagerness when his tongue lightly licked the tip of his thumb. "You want to suck my cock?" He asked softly, seeing him nod against his hand. "Go ahead." He moved his hand to stroke Jean's blond hair and watched his fingers undo the belt, button and zipper in record time, parting the fabric and reaching an eager hand into the trousers to retrieve the half hard member. 

Jean started right away with licking him from the balls to the tip of the head before engulfing his cock in one motion. The fingers in his hair quickly tightened and Jean hummed, bobbing his head slowly and taking in every groove and dip in his cock. Maes was the perfect fit for his mouth and throat, making sure his fangs didn't graze him too hard, but enough to give him shivers. 

"Oh, _Jean_. Those fangs have to be illegal," Hughes sighed out, his head tilting back as he felt the soft tongue caressing the underside his cock each time he swallowed him to the hilt. Jean hummed at his words and the man gasped, hips jumping and pressing himself further down his throat. " _Oh_ , _fuck!_ "

The blond grinned around the cock, pleased with his master's reaction. He released him and gasped loudly, saliva dripping from the cock and his lips. "You have a great cock, Maes," he praised with his voice hoarse, sucking on the head for a quick second. "I can't wait to feel it in me."

"In due time, my dear chimera," Hughes groaned, a hand moving to stroke his ear. "Keep sucking. I want to feel you swallow my cum and that's coming fast." He watched with dark eyes as Jean eagerly took him once more, head bopping faster this time and teeth grazing along the shaft and tip of the head. "That's it. I'm close, Jean. Keep deepthroating me." A hand raked through the blond hair, almost death gripping when Jean's throat swallowed the head of his cock and Maes grunted hard, feeling himself erupt down Jean's throat from the almost surprised orgasm. 

Jean took the load in stride, slowly bobbing his head as the cock continued to pulse between his lips and only pulled away when he was satisfied Maes was done. He stared up at the sated man, leaning upward and nudging his nose against his jaw. "I want to ride you," he whispered, almost pleading. Hughes shook his head while removing his glasses, pressing his fingers to his eyes. "Not yet," he murmured. "We need to make supper and then bed."

The blond pressed his lips tightly together and sat back on his heels, eyes falling in defeat until he felt fingers touching his jaw. Jean raised sad eyes to the owner of the hand, turning his head to press his lips against the palm. "I want to please you. I need to please you."

"And you just did," Maes pointed out softly, his fingertips tracing his jawline. "We will fuck, but it needs to wait until work isn't taking so much of my time. It's just...not a good time." Jean stared at him, his brows furrowing at his excuse. He didn't believe it. 

And it continued like that for another week. Jean gently prodding each time Maes touched him intimately and being turned down, his reasoning being work. The blond had never gone this long without someone penetrating him. With the three days before the auction to now, Jean had gone almost ten days without any kind of penetrating sexual contact. The others from the auction were highly possibly fucked every day. 

Curled up in bed one weekend morning, Jean didn't hear Maes calling his name from the kitchen. Completely unfazed when Maes gave him a demanding order to get out and come over to his side even. 

Maes knew something wasn't right by that point, moving over and hearing a faint whining sound coming from the chimera. "Are you feeling okay?" He placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling it away when Jean snapped his fangs at him. "Hey now! What was that for?"

Jean shivered under the covers and pressed his face into the pillow, continuing to softly whine. Hughes carefully pulled the covers off of him, seeing he was almost curled into a ball. "Need... I-I can't keep going..." The blond mumbled, reaching a hand and grazing his extended claws against Maes's groin. 

Hughes frowned and then sighed. He kicked off his shoes and slowly moved to lie behind Jean, running a hand along Jean's chest. "You haven't gone this long without being fuck I take it." His whine grew a little and Maes nodded, reaching between them to undo his trousers and lowered Jean's shorts, pressing himself to the chimera's ass. "I have deprived you, Jean. I have let you suck me a couple times, but I haven't rewarded you for pleasing me. I have heard you jerking off in the shower, but it's not the same. Right?" The whining stopped and he nodded instead, a hand moving to grip the fingers holding his chest. "I'm not really used to the master and pet world. Denny and I had a silent agreement when it came to sex, but I had bought him when he was really young and we worked ourselves into it." Hughes sat up a little, rolling Jean over to look at him, stroking his hairline. "You have been trained to be a living sex toy and it's what you know. I bought a fully trained chimera instead of an inexperienced one." 

Leaning into the fingers, Jean gave Maes a silent pleading look and reached a hand between them to stroke Hughes's cock. "This is the longest I've gone and my body doesn't know what to do. It's being deprived its use and it feels like I'm stuck in this endless loop. I need a cock on my ass. I need someone to dominate me to fill that need I'm trained for-" Jean was quickly silenced when Maes kissed him hard, tilting his head to take in as much of his tongue as he could. Jean firmly held Hughes's head, shivering into the kiss when the shorts were lowered, finishing removing them with a kick of his own feet. 

Maes lifted and tossed his shirt to the side and kicked his trousers off, nipping at Jean's bottom lip, jaw and throat before demanding him to roll over onto his knees and elbows. "Stay like that," he purred, running a hand along the blond's paler neglected backside and admiring the pleased sounds coming from the chimera as he hugged a pillow under his arms. "I'm not going to take you dry, if you're expecting that. Maybe in a drunk induced need to fuck you, but certainly not when level headed," he explained, reaching into a side table for a tube of lube. 

Jean didn't care, humming in response to his words and parting his legs a little more when he felt his fingers touching his entrance. A faint whimper came from his throat when a finger slipped through the tight muscles and the blond gripped the pillow tighter. "More," he begged, receiving a small and gentle slap to his ass. Jean gasped and leaned back as if begging for more, mouthing the pillow in his arms. "Please. No more. I need you now."

Maes was pleased by Jean's reaction and pulled his finger out, slicking himself up. "Doesn't take much to open you up," he noted, seeing how eager Jean's body was for him. 

The blond shook his head, removing his mouth from the pillow. "I prep easy. Fucked so much, I don't need much prepping."

Hughes paused, a hand on Jean's waist. What did Mustang do to him? "We're going to work on that because I enjoy prepping my submissive," he responded, pressing the head of his cock against Jean's entrance for a moment before moving forward. The heat that enveloped him made his entire body tense up and grip Jean's hips firmly. "O-Oh my god."

Jean groaned loudly once he was fully seated in him, whining as he pressed his face into the pillow and rocking his body before he was fully ready to move. "Fuck. Oh, _fuck_." Then Maes started moving and the blond shifted to sit up a little more, looking over his shoulder in time to see Hughes locking dark lustful eyes with his equally lustful blue ones. Arms reached out to wrap around the blond's torso and Jean pressed his back to Maes's chest, his own hands locking around the other's. "H-Harder. Oh, yes harder," he whimpered, his back arching when he followed his pleading wants. Jean gripped Hughes's hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking and nipping two his fingers. 

Pressing his lips to Jean's neck, Maes watched with awe as Jean sucked two of his fingers while his hips snapped hard against the blond's firm body. "You feel so good," he softly praised, grinning around the chimera's whimpers of pleasure. "You like me fucking you like this?" Jean nodded, nipping along Hughes's thumb. "Do you know you have an amazing body, Jean?" Another nod, whimpering against their combined hands. "Roll over onto your back. I want to see your face when I claim you as mine."

Pulling away, Jean rolled onto his back and let out a loud groan when Maes plunged himself back into him, gripping his ankles to keep his legs apart. "Yes, yes, _yes_!" The blond cried out, his claws dragging along his weeping cock and torso, avoiding his scarred side. "Fuck, that's it."

"God, your body is so good," Maes purred, moving his legs over his broad shoulders and leaning down. Hughes claimed Jean's parted and swollen lips, hips snapping hard and fast against Jean's ass. "I'm going to cum, Jean," he murmured against the blond's mouth, grinning when he got a groaned whimper inresponse. "You want my cum in you, yes?"

"Yes!" Jean demanded, claws running down Hughes's back, his back arching as he came between their bodies. A primal sound came from the chimera and Maes sank his teeth into his throat in reaction, hips jerking as he came hard into the blond. " _Maes_!" 

"I'm here, Jean." Hughes raised his head and gently kissed the bruised and swollen lips. "I'm right here." His fingers raked through the damp blond hair and gently lowered the legs from his shoulders. "You're gorgeous like this," he whispered, running his tongue along the dip of his throat to the dip between his pecs. 

Jean shivered and get out a soft giggle when the other lightly licked a nipple. "That...That _tickles_!" His giggle grew into a laugh which moved to a full on body trembling laughing fit when Maes pinned the blond's hands to the bed and fully assaulted the overly sensitive nubs. 

If this is how their pleasure was going to be, Jean was going to be okay with this master. When his lips brushed his torso scar and pulled away from the blond's body to get a towel, he started to nod off, Maes took care to not rouse him while cleaning him up and tucking the covers around him before slipping beside him. 

With a heavy exhale, jean rolled toward the warmth that was Maes and tucked his head under his chin. A warm smile came over Hughes face, stroking the ears brushing his jaw and catching a faint rumbling sound. He paused in his touches and listened, realizing it was coming from Jean. He was _purring_. He felt safe against Maes to safely let his purr be heard. 

"Oh, Jean," he breathed out. He wrapped his arms around the chimera and allowed them the moment of silence. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of consensual sex, self defense and mentions of underaged trafficking/sex use, forced drug use and forced fighting resulting in death.

A month has passed and Jean had slipped into a routine with his master. Maes would return from work, both would have some supper and then Maes would work on retraining his pet with his prepping before actual sex. He still had questions for Mustang about Jean's training and how he was acquired. He would catch him mumbling in his sleep and catch the name 'Kain' every now and then. 

One evening and the phone ringing pulled Hughes from a heavily panting Jean, leaving the blond gripping the back of the couch. The blond's legs trembled as he waited for him to return, keeping the position ready. 

Hughes hung up and returned to Jean, slipping himself back into his body with ease. "I need to stay at work longer the next couple of nights," he murmured, his thrusts picking back up. "A friend is going to watch you and keep company."

The chimera nodded, half listening as Maes aimed directly for his prostate and he groaned his name. Claws pierced the fabric of the couch and his head tilted back to the other's shoulder, a hand coming around to stroke his dripping dick. "F-Fine. Wanna...wanna cum."

"Let's cum on command, like you said you can do," Hughes suggested, snapping his hips harder. The nonverbal sounds coming from the blond gave him the indication of when to say the command. "Cum," he whispered into a furry ear. 

Jean's body jerked and his legs almost gave out as he came hard and heavy, coating Maes's hand and the back of the couch. "You have amazing stamina," he praised, gently pressing down on Jean's back to lean forward. "Stay like that so I can finish." He gripped Jean's shoulders and pressed forward, listening to the blond pant heavily until his own body trembled, holding himself steady with one hand and watching himself throb into Jean's body. "I can never get tired of that sight," he chuckled, rubbing the other's back gently. "Still with me?"

"For now," Jean answered, unsteadily straightening himself up on his arms. "So...you need to stay over a little longer?" He waited while Hughes pulled out and pressed a towel to catch any leakage, seeing him nod over his shoulder. 

Maes sighed softly and pressed his lips tightly together. Jean wasn't going to like it, but he had no choice. "It's only temporary. I wish I could take you to work with me, but I haven't cleared it with the higher ups to bring in a non-military chimera onto the property. At least there, you won't get as bored as you have been and can give you something to do if you want." He moved to toss the towel into a basket in the bathroom and reached for Jean's shorts, putting them on him and turning the chimera toward him. "Just...play nice, okay?"

Jean blinked and tucked his chin. "What do you mean by that?"

"There are a very few people I would trust to watch you, let alone know I have you. Owning a chimera for pleasure and companionship isn't exactly welcomed in this day and age. Like I said, I was young when I acquired Denny and learned the hard way of the public's view of owning another being." Maes's eyes crinkled sadly behind his thin rimmed glasses, brushing his fingers along Jean's lips to remove the frown. "You'll be okay. He promised to keep you company until I get home." 

The blond sighed and rested his chin on his shoulder, surprising them both by his action. He never hugged anyone outside of sex before, hesitating to wrap his arms around his waist. Hughes chose to not startle Jean and cupped the back of his head, silently hoping his friend would behave himself. 

* * *

Maes sat at his dining table, nursing a mug of coffee. He was ready for work yet not ready to leave his friend alone with Jean. The last time the two saw each other, it wasn't on good terms. However, the blond wasn't that skilled with cooking and needed to keep up a high protein diet to keep himself on track. He couldn't live off of toast forever. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and he moved, answering it to see a smirking Mustang before him. "Couldn't handle him after a month?"

"Fuck, no. I've told you what I need of you. If you're going to be an ass, I'll just sneak him into work." Hughes crossed his arms over his chest, blocking the other man from entering. "And keep your voice down, he's still sleeping."

The brunette pushed his way through and hung up his coat, waving his friend off. "Keeping him busy I take it." He received a glare. "Chill. I'll keep an eye on your kitty." Maes still didn't move to leave, watching the other carefully and Mustang noticed it. "For fuck's sake, Maes. I won't hurt him. I'll keep him well fed, occupied and even read a story before bed." Hughes crossed his arms. "Okay, fine. No story."

Sighing heavily at his possibly horrible idea, he holstered his firearm and secured his throwing knives to his waist. "Just...leave him be if he doesn't come near you. He'll get up when he wants to this morning. He likes eggs for breakfast and normally takes six eggs scrambled. He cannot cook to save his life so don't expect him to do it himself. Maybe if you have that done before he comes out, he'll be more accepting of you being here." Maes tugged on his military jacket and ran his fingers through his black hair. "He likes fruit, veggies, white meat. There's leftover fish in the fridge for him. He can warm that up no problem. He's fine to go outside by himself and knows to stay in the fenced area. If you can't find him for some reason, look in the trees. He's discovered the joys of climbing or rolling around in the sunlight-"

"Just go. He will be fine." Mustang firmly assured, half pushing Maes out the door. "He can speak for himself, too." Both men stared at each other for a moment until Hughes exhaled heavily and left, leaving the scientist in the house with his chimera. Mustang closed the door carefully and peered into the fridge, seeing Maes had separated the shelves for his food and Jean's. Protein foods occupied the chimera's shelf and instructions on reheating items taped to the wrappers. Little pictures for the pans to use for the reheated items were also there. Mustang chuckled in amusement. His friend was taking it very seriously when it came to the nutritional care of his pet. 

A sound of someone rolling over in a bed caught his attention and he moved slowly to peer into the bedroom, seeing Jean's bare back, blond head and ears as he slept. He caught the faint sound of purring when an arm snaked out and grabbed for Maes's pillow, hugging it to his face. Damn creature was living the life of luxury. He moved back to the kitchen and retrieved a carton of eggs, figuring to make him his breakfast now before he fully woke up. Mustang knew it wasn't going to start well and it made him smile. 

He dropped the eggs on a plate and waited, deciding to sit in the living room and wait considering he had a great view of the dining table. Gradually, he caught the sound of shuffling feet, adorable blue sleeping bottoms and then tussled blond hair, a cowlick along one ear. He leaned forward on his knees and waited, wanting to see if the pampered life had diminished the animal within Jean.

The blond caught sight of the eggs and looked around, quickly remembering someone was staying and sniffed the air. His senses were heavily clogged up from inhaling Maes's pillow, but there was something he was catching. He knew that smell too well and his body went cold. "...Mustang?" Sharp eyes scanned what he could see, following the scent to the living room and he froze, seeing his figure seated in a chair. A low growl came from Jean.

Mustang laughed. "Oh, Jean. You never cease to surprise me." He stayed in the chair, trying to keep some level of respect to Maes's wishes to give Jean space. "Eat. He wanted me to make you breakfast s you may just burn the place down." The growl didn't diminish, but the blond backed up the table and sat down. "I'm the only one who knows about you, Jean. No one else is his life knows about you being here." He heard a fork scrapping around in the eggs, knowing he was looking for drugs. "You know I wouldn't put pills in your food. That's too easy."

"Nothing is easy with you," Jean shot back, giving the eggs a sniff. They didn't smell unusual and he took a small bite. If anything, he would make sure to bite and damage the man before the drugs fully kicked in. "How long are you here?" He heard him stand from the chair and come closer carefully, making Jean stiffen and bear his fangs, his body shifting to run. Mustang held his hands up and sat down across from him, working to not make eye contact with the blond. Jean was so riled up at this point, eye contact was going to be considered a challenge. "If you pull anything-"

"I'm not going to pull anything," he sighed out, feeling like he was repeating himself. "Maes literally had to be pushed out the door because he's worried about you. Damn fool has a soft spot for you." His dark eyes watched this time as Jean very slowly ate his cold eggs, blue eyes glued on him. "Never seen him that soft with anyone besides his last chimera. He loved his wife and doted on his daughter, but that Denny pup..."

Jean shook his head and muttered, "Snake." Mustang glanced toward him, brow rising. "Denny's a snake. He told me about him." 

"Ah, good. So you're familiar with that one." Jean gave a small nod, continuing to watch him carefully. The bedroom was a straight shot to his left and had locks on the inside. Something Maes had done if Jean felt threatened or unsafe and didn't want to inflict harm. "It's a shame then that Denny's now a nanny for the child. His potential is being wasted playing tea time and dress up."

The blond's frown grew on his face. "You have no right to doubt his potential. His 'use' now is protecting that child from any harm that may come at her and I would do the same if I was in Denny's shoes." Jean stood fast enough to shift the table and placed his dishes in the sink, watering down the plate first. "My 'use' now is companionship for Maes. He is my master and I am his pet, but we have a respect for each other," he explained, turning around to face the scientist. "I'm safer here than I ever was at the labs. If I was with those Homunculus siblings, I would be dead maybe a month due to their depravity. I give Maes sex and pleasure and he gives me shelter, security, food and room to roam."

Mustang inhaled deeply and leaned back in the dining chair, his arms crossing. "You're more well spoke than the last time we spoke," he noticed with a smirk. 

"I'm not on drugs all the time or talked down to. It's actually nice to be fucked and not be sedated out of your mind." Jean wanted to smack the smirk off his face, getting nervous when Mustang moved to stand, leaving only a couple feet between them. "Back off..."

"You could be with those siblings, but Maes bribed them to go with someone else they could train in their own way," He softly said, ignoring the way Jean's ears moved when he shook his head. "He isn't telling you everything. He has secrets being kept from you." 

Jean clacked is teeth toward Mustang threateningly, warning him to not come closer. "He has every right to keep secrets from me. We all have secrets, _Roy_." If he took one step closer, Jean was going to bolt. If he tried to get into the bedroom, his next option would be to jump out the window and leave the yard, warning Maes with his alarmed chain bracelet. 

Mustang froze at his warning and raised both hands again, backing off. "I'm just saying, Jean. He wanted only you for a specific reason. More than just 'companionship'." He moved off to the living room, leaving Jean alone in the kitchen. The blond thought over his words and firmly shook his head, moving toward the bedroom to change and sit outside. It was getting colder with winter approaching, but he didn't want to be alone in the house with Mustang. He bundled up in a warm coat, went out the side door and gracefully climbed the branches to sit in his favorite spot. A small basket filled with fruit hung from the low hanging branch above, along with a weather proof box with a book he had started reading. 

He wasn't in the mood to read or even snack on an apple. Mustang had ruffled his fur too much already. Instead, he sat cross legged and snuggled into his coat. He had dozed off at some point, his dreams filled with lies and betrayal, when he felt something hit his leg from below. An ear twitched as he continued to nap, catching Mustang's words that lunch was ready and then sounds of him walking off. 

Jean untangled himself from his perch and headed down, seeing the other man was back in the living room and reheated fish with potatoes and vegetables was on the dining table. He inspected and ate his food accordingly, watching Mustang in the living room. His smell was off putting and suspicious, making the chimera eat his meal quickly and hide in his room. Jean half started locking the door and quickly changed his mind, wanting to hear and smell what Mustang was doing as he settled on the bed. 

He sat unmoved from his position, ears twitching with each sound he picked up of Mustang moving around the house. Putting stuff away in the kitchen. Taking a bathroom break. Gentle turning of pages in the living room. Every time his eyes moved to the clock, it was an hour later. Three. Four. Five. 

Food cooking on the stove perked his interest, but he didn't move from his spot. A plate of roasted chicken breast, mashed potatoes and broccoli came sliding into the room via small cart that had been in the kitchen. It had been holding Maes's cook books. Jean reached out slowly and carefully, scenting the air as he did and making sure Mustang wasn't there and watching him like a creep. 

He ate the food in silence, grateful the man was a better cook than he was a handler. He finished it all while sitting on the edge of the bed and pushed all dishes back on the cart, hearing the dishes being placed in the sink and washed and realizing Mustang had forgotten one thing - a glass of water. Jean wanted water to rinse down his supper and knew he purposely didn't include it. He wanted Jean to come out of his cave. 

Jean quietly came out and moved toward the kitchen once he heard him leave, rummaging around the for a glass. "Feeling parched?" Mustang asked, turning up behind Jean while his ears were overwhelmed by the sound of clanking glass. Jean spun around and dropped a glass, flinching when it hit the hard surface of the floor. A hand went out and claws swung. An arm was twisted around and Jean was left hiss spitting at Mustang as he twisted his arm behind the blond's back. "Think you can sneak around me? I _own_ you. You are _government_ _property_ , no matter what your papers say! With a _snap_ of my fingers, I will take you back to the labs. I said I washed my hands of you, but you are still _invaluable_. I have gone through ten subjects to perfect your creation and none of them live up to par. I will dissect you from brain to toes to figure out what I did to make you. Maes _cannot_ protect you forever."

Jean struggled against his restrictive hold and doing his best to not listen to his degrading words, jerking his free arm back and clawing at Mustang's leg. The man moved away and ended up releasing his hold of the blond, cursing under his breath when Jean twisted around and swiped at him as he went by toward the bedroom. He slammed the door, locked it and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes watching the bottom of the door for Mustang's shadow. 

He didn't want to hurt or kill anyone. Not after what happened in the fight ring with Kain. He distrusted and strongly disliked Mustang and for everything he did, but he couldn't bring himself to kill. Maybe a month ago he would have been more willing, but Maes tamed him down to a point. He waited and watched, unmoved even when he heard a car pull up and front door closing. 

Maes didn't have to go far into his home to sense something wasn't right. Mustang was busy cleaning up the shattered glass on the floor and had a visible scratch mark along his leg. "Where's Jean?" 

"Bedroom." The brunette tossed the glass into the trashcan. Knowing he should have cleaned it up an hour ago, but he had to lick his ego first. "There was a misunderstanding." 

"Misunderstanding that involves broken glass?" Hughes dropped his keys on the counter and pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "What did you do?"

Mustang straightened, staring at his friend hard. "I didn't do anything. He's paranoid of me. I fed him like you wanted, I made sure he was safe-"

"If he's safe, why is there broken glass and him hiding in the bedroom?!" He was near yelling, hearing a faint hissing coming from behind the closed door. "Dammit, Roy. You of all people should know the reason he's nervous around you and I have no choice but to ask for your help until I can bring him to work." Maes sighed heavily and his shoulders dropped. "I have one more day of these long days to go. I trust you as a friend, but I need you to put aside your mad scientist antics for just one more day." He reached for Mustang's coat and handed it to him, removing his own firearm and throwing knives. "Now, goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

Maes waited until he had pulled away before moving cautiously to the bedroom. "Jean?" Nervous hissing came from behind the door, letting him know fully well it was more than just a misunderstanding. "Hey, it's me." He inserted a key into the doorknob and entered the dark room, his body going cold at the deep and threatening growl coming from the direction of the bed. "Jean? It's only me. It's Maes." He removed his coat and tossed it where he was sure Jean's shadowed figure, letting him smell it just to be sure. 

Jean slowly reached for the tossed item, keeping his eyes on the figure in the doorway. Mustang's smell was strong between them which confused him greatly, his body relaxing once he had a hold of his work jacket. "I'm sorry..." he apologized quietly, blinking and hiding his eyes when the light was flicked on, only lifting his head when he felt fingers run through his blond hair. "I don't like that man. He...said things that I don't...understand." 

"What did he say?" Hughes moved to sit next to Jean, letting him hold onto his jacket a little longer.

"He talked down about Denny and saying he was wasting his potential and how I'm wasting my potential being owned by you. How I'm still government property and it doesn't matter what the papers say. How you..." He paused, brows furrowing for a moment. "How you had bribed the Homunculus siblings into bidding on someone else so you had a better chance of winning me. The secrets you're hiding from me, but I told him we all have secrets and you have every right to keep secrets from me. I'm companionship, not a lover." He licked his lips and shifted to face Maes, frowning at his own thoughts. "H-How you bought me for more than just companionship." 

Hughes lifted his own chin and exhaled slowly. "Okay. Seems like I need to make a call to him and see if I can sneak you in tomorrow." He stood, stroked one of Jean's ears and headed to the living room for a small drink and a couple calls. Into his second call to work, he felt a presence on his thigh and reached down without seeing it was Jean resting his chin along his leg. The chimera inhaled and exhaled heavily when he started stroking an ear, his body relaxing against the couch and Maes's leg while he slipped off to sleep. 

The man smiled softly at the creature next to him and opted to make a curious phone call. He needed to hear from Mustang's own words of what had been said between the two. The more Jean relaxed against him, the deeper he was in sleep, giving him a chance to make the call. "Hey, we need to talk."

" _Knew you were going to call_." The sound of a chair creaking as Mustang leaned back was heard in the background. " _I guess he spoke_."

Maes pressed his lips tightly together. "Why would you tell him these things? He's a companion for me. That's it. How I see fit of his potential is on me and only me. Not the government, not you. Me. Got it?"

A sigh. _"Fine. Hard to change my colors, pal. I've known him longer than you, that's all. I know what he's capable of._ " 

"Doesn't matter how long either of us have known him. He's mine and mine alone. He's going live and die with me, just the way it's suppose to be. Right from the second I saw him."

A pause and then a chuckle. " _Is that why you bribed those brothers? They would have won him if you hadn't bribed and conned them into bidding on that wolf pup._ "

It was Hughes's turn to pause, a hand moving to feel for Jean's breathing to make sure he was still fast asleep. His warm breath was deep and even. "Fine. I told them it would be easier to train a younger and inexperienced chimera to take two dicks at once. The young ones are like sponges and absorb information like crazy. Easy to train that pup to use at sex parties, since they had been talking about their shit while waiting for Jean's turn on the stage. Told them that since Jean is a fully formed adult chimera, it's harder to train him new tricks when he wants to be in one position that's easier when you're asking him to do something different. The wolf pup was easier and more susceptible to praising as he would be seeking out positive enforcement. Jean won't be and he doesn't, unless he wants to." He needed a shower after this call. That pup was just barely over the legal human/chimera age. He couldn't imagine what those men had done to him. He mourning howling in his cage still echoed in his dreams. 

" _You're a cold hearted bastard to do that. Pushed that pup into the grips of those sexual deviants to take your prize from their grasp._ " Mustang laughed and Hughes held his hand over the mouth piece to make it quieter, glancing down at Jean's sleeping form. " _Okay, I'll take the blame for telling him shit. But Maes, he will find out_."

Hughes felt his throat tightening nervously. "About what part?"

" _Everything. The real reasons you bought him. The secrets you're hiding from him. I've said this before and I'll say it again - he is not the brightest, but he studies._ " The chair creaking started again as he sat up. " _Oh! One more thing you should know_."

Maes sighed heavily, leaning back in his seat. "Fuck. What?"

" _Jean was heavily drugged with a steroid during his last right fight against a chimera he was buddies with. The fella was killed by Jean, however the Homunculus siblings had bribed the handler of the lizard, his buddy. Wanted him to be given a drug that slowed his reflexes that he couldn't taste, smell or even notice he had been given. His handler gave the young male a drink of water and he downed all of it and it resulted in his death. He couldn't move fast enough to avoid Jean's fangs and his trachea was crushed after he choked on his own blood for a few minutes. It fucked Jean up._ " Mustang sighed, almost like he regretted being involved in the killing. " _The siblings had bribed me with the steroid to give Jean in prospect of having sex with him if he won and...they made sure he won."_

"Oh my God." Maes gazed down at Jean's heavily sleeping form, stroking his jaw gently. He was still out. "Wait. What was the name of the chimera he killed?"

" _Oh, uh..._ " The sound shuffling of papers and a book hit the floor, followed by Mustang cursing. " _Here it is. His call name was 'Kain'. Why_?"

Maes felt his heart drop, understanding Jean's nightmares. "Nothing. Just curious. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and leaned on his knees, hands over his mouth and a chimera fast asleep against his leg. It was so much uglier than he thought it was and he was almost in the middle by seeking the blond out. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings on forced drug use and attempted rape with some brief exposure of the truth and consensual funsies.

Maes gently ran his fingers down Jean's spine as the other slept. Somehow he had coaxed him to awake enough to get to bed following his phone call with mustang, but he didn't sleep. Instead, he sat up and watched the chimera sleep, his snores mixed between a purr and soft growl. An ear twitching every now and then, quietly slapping against his head. 

In the month Hughes had owned him, Jean never spoke about his so-called life in the labs. He spoke of his skills in pleasuring others, but never actually how he had learned them. Was he a willing participant? Was he forced with the threats of beatings? Had he been drugged like the lizard kain had been and not realized it? He had questions that needed answers and he was going to have to tell jean the truth at some point. 

But not now.

The blond stretched in his sleep and sought out Maes, pressing his face against his chest as a source of comfort and warmth. These gentle moments he showed broke Maes. He wasn't anything like Denny, who was silly, clumsy and overly affectionate, but he was also protective and loyal like the blond snake. Deep down, he knew where they were getting their chimera subjects and the scientists were taking advantage of their loyalty. He had no reason to doubt it was where Denny had come from as well. 

It made him nauseated. 

Hughes sat up and moved to the kitchen quietly, pouring himself a glass of water. He needed to clear his head and figure out how he was going to inform Jean of his long held secrets. It made his chest anxiously tighten and his head hurt. Maes wanted to cry. 

"Hey," came a groggy which made the dark haired man turn, seeing a barely awake blond chimera standing at the hallway. A sharp tooth was caught over his bottom lip until he gave a wide yawn and scratched an ear. "You moved. Thought you had gone to the bathroom, but didn't return." Jean stepped closer to see his master's face, his blurry eyes unable to see the sadness in Maes's eyes. "Are you disappointed in me about Mustang being here? About the glass I broke?" Hughes shook his head with a sad smile, ruffling a blond ear. "Then why are you sad?"

Maes opened his mouth and closed it when a sigh. "I'm not sad or disappointed in you. You have never disappointed me," he reassured, giving his half drank glass of water to Jean to finish. Two fangs clanked against the glass as he drank the water down in one go. "I'm still trying to get permission to bring you to work with me. I just...haven't had luck and I don't want you around Roy too much. There's too much history between you two that I didn't know."

Jean gave a small nod and placed the glass down on the counter, hugging his arms around himself. "I...don't want to speak ill of your friendship but..."

"It's okay. He doesn't know everything about me, even though he has tried." Maes leaned against the counter, giving Jean his attention. 

"I've known him for I guess...ten-ish years? As long as I had been at the labs. I know he was there before and after I was transmuted to my animal because I remember him, but I don't remember very much before then. He's always been warm and then cold to me. Coddles me before slapping my face." Jean's eyes shifts to the floor and his shoulders dropped. "Says he's washed his hands of me and then wants me back. Fucked up mind games to keep me guessing." 

Maes exhaled softly, lips pressed tightly together. "But he was your handler..."

"And I basked in his praises when I did things right for him and dreaded his temper. The first time he...well. It was technically rape because I wasn't ready or understood what he was doing. I was still understanding myself and what new 'parts' were a part of my body. My body reacted the way he wanted and he praised it. Each praise made my body react from then on. He'd touch me or anyone would touch me and I would get hot and heavy and long for someone to fuck me." Jean raised his eyes to Maes's and closed his eyes when a hand reached to stroke an ear. God, it felt so good. "I was conditioned to anticipate sex and Mustang took full advantage of it. Sure, I'm skilled in hard labor and ring fighting, but it's really the sex Mustang sold me for."

A pained look came over Hughes's face as he stepped closer, cupping Jean's face. "And you couldn't say no."

"I didn't know better."

"Why didn't you tell me this stuff _earlier_?" Maes demanded quietly, his fingers gripping Jean's jaw. 

The blond gave him a soft smile and shook his head, despite the grip on his face. "You didn't ask." He moved his hands to Maes's shoulders, feeling how tense he was under his hands. "None of this changes what we are to each other."

Maes felt his throat tighten at his words, making himself say, "What is that?" He had heard those words years ago at the academy before...

"You're my master and I'm your companion," Jean answered softly.

His heart dropped into his gut at his response, but he nodded his head with a smile. He didn't want Jean to know yet.

* * *

" _Don't_ harass him. _Don't_ manipulate him. _Don't_ do anything that will piss him off." Maes Hughes listed off his restrictions to Mustang as he worked to get ready. The bedroom door was closed to keep the noise down and give Jean privacy. After their conversation hours ago in the kitchen, Maes allowed Jean to coax him back to the bedroom. Jean had lazily sucked him off, neither one of them feeling rushed before drifting off to sleep. When he had left the room, the blond had been sprawled nude along the bed and softly snoring. "I am this close to getting his paperwork done and I don't need you fucking it up. That's all I ask of you."

Mustang rolled his eyes and received a shove to the shoulder for it. " _Hey_! Okay, I'll be good. As long as he's good, I'll be good." 

Hughes gave a defeated sigh and headed toward the bedroom to double check on Jean. He didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone today and he couldn't put his finger on it. He stepped up to the softly snoring chimera and pulled the covers from under his bare hips, draping them over his lap. Jean hummed in his sleep and an eye opened briefly, sensing his master above him. "If there is any problem," Maes whispered, seeing an ear twitch toward his direction. "You press the one button on the phone. It will go right to me and I will be here as soon as possible." 

Jean hummed again and lifted an arm toward Hughes, his half asleep self tugging the man closer. "You leavin'?" 

"Yes. Very soon. Go back to sleep and I'll see you when I get home, okay?" He stroked his fingers through Jean's sleep tussled hair and pressed their lips together, feeling his the blond's fingers tightening in his short black hair. "I'll be back and we'll have some fun after I get back, okay?" 

The blond grinned. "Can we do it in the shower?"

"We can do it there and in bed. Think I'll have you ride me this time," he murmured, fingers running along Jean's now covered front to brush his fingers against the limp cock. "We'll have fun tonight, no matter what we do."

Jean clicked his tongue at the brushing fingers. "Then go so you can come back," he shot back softly, rolling over with his back to Maes. "I'll be ready for your cock tonight."

Maes gave the blond a warm smile and stroked an ear before pulling away, hearing shuffling feet and sighing in annoyance at Mustang's nosiness. "Don't fucking do that," he snapped softly, holstering his weapon to his belt. "There's a reason why I live out here. Solitude and away from prying eyes. I don't need prying eyes in my own house."

Mustang sighed heavily at Maes's words, sitting at the dining table. "You're too protective of him, just like the old days." He smirked when Hughes froze, seeing him tense up. "Don't you think that's why he was selected for my labs? Doesn't it occur to you, Maes? Your behavior cost him the life he could have had." 

Hughes felt himself go cold, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He had to leave before he did something he would regret. "I'll be back after supper," he murmured, leaving in a rush. 

A dark smile came over Mustang and he glanced toward the closed bedroom door. It was time he ruffled their happy little world.

He just had to wait for the right moment. 

* * *

Jean kept his distance from Mustang most of the day, coming out of the bedroom to eat whatever he made, inspected it thoroughly and went back to his small, comfy cave. He kept himself occupied with books he had tucked in the side table to read, keeping one ear to the door to listen for the other man. By the mid-afternoon, it was too quiet and Jean became restless to know where the scientist was. 

It was probably the dumbest move he had done, but curiosity was going to kill this cat. He stepped out of the bedroom and down the hallway, his bare feet quietly tapping along the wooden floor until he made it to the living room. He could smell Mustang. 

"Curiosity finally brought you back to me."

Jean spun around, ears flattening at seeing Mustang sitting in the shadows, right leg crossed over the left. "I live here. I can do what I want."

"You're property, Jean," the brunette sighed as he stood, but keeping his distance. "Maes is just too _blind_ to see that and he's made you _soft_." He pocketed his one hand, waving his hand toward the blond to keep him distracted. "He's lied to you and you need to be reminded who and what you really are."

The blond shook his head softly, not believing him. "I'm not listening to you. You've lied to me my entire time, Mustang. Gaslighting me into staying by your side. guilting me-"

"He's guilted you more than I have." He took a step toward the chimera, making him back up. "At least I've been honest about your entire chimera _existence_. I've kept you safe from being _executed_ so many times and you've always been so _ungrateful_. He's been _lying_ to you since he bought you. He's made you soft and giddy."

Jean continued to step backwards, knowing the phone was there somewhere. He just needed to lift it and press 'one'. "He's made me what he wants as a companion. Once he won the bid, he could do whatever he wants with me. You don't have a say-"

Mustang closed the distance between them and pulled his hand from his pocket, displaying a syringe. Jean swung his arm and smacked it from his hand and quickly turned for the phone, trembling hands dialing the 'one' before the cord was pulled from the wall. "You need to remember your place!" He heard the low growl in the air and held up an arm just as the four sharp fangs sank into his flesh, claws digging into his shoulders. 

The force of Jean trying to reach his throat made them fall backwards to the carpeted floor, Mustang using his free hand to jab his knuckles into Jean's torso scar at the implanted device. The blond yelped and pulled back just enough to him to reach for the tossed syringe, sinking it into Jean's neck. The chimera made a strangled sound and pulled away, doing his best to get away from Mustang as the drug kicked in and collapsing to the floor on his back. 

"Easy now," Mustang cooed as he moved closer, a bloodied hand stroking the blond's cheek as he fought the sedative. "Doesn't it bring back fond memories? All of our good times together?" Jean's eyes started glazing over, staring at the far wall. His body couldn't struggle or react when Mustang ran a hand down his front, feeling his groin through the shorts. He ignored the strangled hissing coming from the comatose figure. "I wonder if you even remember my own cock since you've been busy with Maes's. His isn't as amazing as mine, but I'm sure you've adjusted."

He felt the chimera's pulse to make sure he was reacting well with the drug and undid the button and zipper, slipping his hand down. "God, you're still so soft and warm. You've been taking such good care of yourself." A soft whine came from the barely conscious Jean, making the scientist chuckle. "Did that feel good?" He gave him a couple strokes and watching his breathing picking up. "Good boy, Jean. You always react so well-"

"Get the fuck away from him." _Click_

Mustang felt the muzzle of a gun against his head and pulled his hand from Jean's shorts. "Is it seven already?" Maes pressed the muzzle harder against his head and he stood up, tucking the syringe into his pocket. Both men stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. "Just trying to have a conversation with him, Maes. He wouldn't listen."

"Not when you're digging a needle into his neck and molesting him. I wouldn't listen, either." He didn't bother lowering his weapon. He was going to keep it on him once he was out the door. "Leave, Roy. I won't need your help anymore."

The brunette smirked and shook his head, reaching for his jacket. He took a quick glance toward the fallen chimera. Jean had half rolled onto his left side. "You'll need to use that remote I gave you. Give you more control over him." Hughes only stared back. Mustang sighed and pointed toward Jean. "It's a controlling device. Surprised he hasn't told you about that. Guess you're not the only one holding secrets." He left, leaving Maes to clean up the mess he left. 

Maes dropped his weapon to the table and dropped to Jean's side, running a hand along his bare back. "Jean? C'mon, buddy." Small, soft hissing came from the blond in his attempt to protect himself and roll away. "No no. It's me, Jean. It's Maes." He removed a rag from his pocket, licked it and wiped the blood from his cheek. "It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Jean went still on the carpeted floor, half lidded eyes staring off and a faint groan slipping through his parted lips. Everything was fuzzy and he felt so light headed. There was a thick haze fogging his mind and senses being completely distorted. "Side...hurt."

Hughes frowned and gently rolled him into his side, noticing the red abrasion along his left side where that scarring was. He lightly brushed his fingers along it, watching his body tense up. "What did he do to you?" He murmured, turning his attention back toward Jean. The blond was going down fast, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Shit. Okay, Jean. Let's get you into bed. It'll be more comfortable."

"N-No," the chimera panted, loosing his fight with the drug. "S-Stay...here." 

"Okay then," he breathed out, reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch. "I'll be right here when you wake up," he whispered, spreading the blanket over his drugged body and sitting next to him, fingers stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry, Jean. I thought... I thought I was doing what was best for you." He murmured softly, watching Jean drift off while stroking his cheek. "He's more of a friend than anything else. I thought he was more helpful since he knew you more and...and..." Maes shook his head, free hand covering his mouth. "I'm so fucking sorry. I've tried keeping you safe from your past and I just made it worse."

A soft moan came from the blond, leaning into his hand. Maes shifted until he was lying down next to the chimera, hesitatingly wrapping his arms around the blond and pulling him tight to his body. Physically hugging each other only happened during and after sex and Jean normally didn't show a need for affection. Something had caused a shift in the last couple days, causing the need to hug or just touch each other. Jean's body was warm against him and the soft sound the blond made causing his chest to feel tight with emotion. He couldn't keep up the facade too much longer...

"You're coming to work with me tomorrow. I don't have it cleared, but I can't... I guess," he sighed heavily, fingers stroking his non-reactive ears. They were thankfully warm to the touch. "You'll just feel safer there, I think." Fingers dug into the front of his black work shirt and he chuckled softly. "Nobody will hurt you or...touch you without permission, but we both know I'm the only one with permission." He forced a small laugh, a fond smile tugging at his lips when Jean tucked his head against his chest. "Just rest, Jean. I'll answer your questions when you're more aware. I can't keep some things from you anymore."

Jean allowed his body to give into the sedative, drifting off into a dreamless sleep against Maes. The weight of his master against him made the experience less exposing, providing him a shield from the one man who continued to plague him. It had felt like five minutes, but it had been several hours before the sedative had started lifting. They had both ended up almost on top of each other on the carpeted floor, Jean draped over Maes's torso. He gave his chest a hesitating nudge and softly groaned, feeling fingers stroking his hair before they stilled. 

"Maes?" He shifted his body until he was eye level with the resting man, admiring his features in the dimly light room. The thin rimmed glasses added to his handsome appearance, but when they were off when he took Jean hard... The damn smell hovering over them had to go before his thoughts went other places. Mustang's scent was strong around them, mostly around Jean's body and it made his head dizzy. The blond bit his bottom lip a little and reached a hand down, tracing along where he knew the zipper was. " _Maes_!"

Hughes hummed in his sleep, prying an eye open. "Jean, not now," he murmured, swiping his hand away from his belt. The hand moved back quickly and he groaned in frustration. "Jean, you're still recovering-"

"And I can't take his smell being around here," he explained softly, resting his chin on Maes's shoulder. "I can still feel him touching me and...I can't stand it. I need you." He listened to the man sigh and started sitting up, grunting when Jean pushed him down. "I want to ride you." 

The other man blinked, at his words and at trying to get himself awake. "Do you have the strength to do that?"

Jean grinned against his shoulder, blunt and sharp teeth flashing. "My stamina's good enough to give me the strength," he whispered, sitting himself up on trembling arms and working to get his shorts off, grimacing as he turned to undo Hughes's belt and zipper. Maes's brows furrowed in concern at seeing him struggling with weak arms and sat up, silently placing a hand on Jean's struggling fingers to say stop and did it himself. The blond leaned against Maes's shoulder, tiredly watching as he undid his trousers and parted the sides for Jean to reach his cock. "Thanks," the chimera hummed softly. 

Maes studied as he moved to straddle him, touching his cheek to get the blond's attention. "We need to talk. I've done you wrong-" 

"Not now. Please." Hazy blue eyes begged for him to not continue. He knew he wanted to talk, but it just wasn't the time. "I need and have to get him off of me and out of this house. All I have known since being with you is warmth and kindness. All he brings is fear and the taste that's in the air when he's around makes me nauseated." He scooted back, pressing their cocks together and stroking them in unison. "For right now, forget what you need to tell me and let me be claimed by your touch and scent again."

Fingers gripping Jean's hips at the friction, Hughes eyes rolled back a little while he started panting heavily. "Jean..." He felt himself swelling and stiffening in the chimera's hand, not fully aware of the blond's actions until he felt his entrance pressing to his head. " _No_!" Maes pressed a hand to Jean's chest, catching his attention. "Not dry. I'm not taking you dry."

"It's okay," the blond murmured with a dopey smile. "It's not going to hurt me. _He's_ hurt me more than you can imagine. _He_ has penetrated me dry, large toys, prodding devices. Before a crowd or behind closed doors." Jean pressed himself down slowly, watching his master's reaction. "I need you in me, master. The only pain I do feel makes me shiver." Biting down on his bottom lip, the blond pressed himself down until he breached the tightened muscle, gasping when he slide down at ease. " _O_ - _Oh_ , shit..."

Maes's fingers gripped Jean's hips when he finally enveloped him, pressing his head back against the carpeted floor. "J-Jean... Goddammit," he groaned, softly gasping when he started moving with little pause to adjust. "Easy. We're not rushing here." He caught the hazy and far off look in chimera's eyes and sighed, making himself sit up and taking a hold of Jean's face in his hands. "I order you to slow down," he demanded gently, seeing Jean blink back to reality. "Ride me slow and enjoy it. Don't force an orgasm." 

Blue eyes blinked and both ears twitched in his direction. "Y-Yes, sir," Jean murmured, glancing between them as he slowed his movements. "Sorry, I wasn't listening to you." He kept his hands on Hughes's shoulders, rising and falling in long strides. With a coaxing nudge from the other man, he wrapped his arms around him and maintained eye contact when Maes held his chin. A frustrated crease formed between his brows and he shook his head, trying to get away from the hold. "I'm sorry, but I...don't know how to enjoy it," he murmured while trying to look away. 

"Been with me a month and haven't enjoyed sex?" He asked, rather surprised considering Jean's vocalization and the power of his orgasms when having sex. A look came over the blond's face of shame and embarrassment, slowing in his movements. "No, keep going. You wanted to get rid of Mustang's scent and you must finish what you started, Jean." A nervous glancing shift in his eyes, but Jean started back up as he instructed. Hughes hadn't had to get firm with Jean before since bringing him home. This was fascinating him. "Speak to me while riding me. Explain to me how you cannot enjoy sex."

A thoughtful expression took over the blond's face, bright blue eyes focusing on how to explain it. "My...job is to give you pleasure, right? I get aroused from my cock being touched and erotic words. I keep my erection through being fucked. If my prostate isn't being hit with each thrust, I can't keep it. I don't maintain an erection from just seeing you because I'm not suppose to find you erotic. I respect you as my master, but I'm not able to find enjoyment and pleasure in what I do for you. Being on your dock is enjoyable, yes, but I don't get actual enjoyment." He pressed his lips tightly together and sighed heavily, a small shiver going through his body when Maes rubbed briefly against the bundle of nerves.

"It's because you never had a chance to enjoy sex," Hughes sighed out, placing a hand along the blond's chest and spreading his fingers, a dark pink nub peeking between two fingers. "I understand your memory is wiped. You have moments here and there of your past, correct?" A small nod. "And all you've known is one sided sexual experiences." He shifted them both, lying a rather confused Jean onto his back and nudging his legs around his waist. "Now...my ex in the military enjoyed this position. He also enjoyed doing it on the floor in case we heard someone coming into the library or armory and we could 'tuck and roll' under desks," he laughed softly, his heart hurting at the memory. "I think... or at least I hope, this will help you actually enjoy sex. It's pretty intimate, so I think it'll help." 

Jean gave a faint nod and swallowed, keeping his legs around his waist and arms loosely around neck while Maes held himself up by his elbows, one arm tucked under the other's shoulders. Keeping eye contact, Hughes started moving. Slow thrusts at first to get him adjusted properly and then a gradual picking up of the pace, reaching a hand between them to coax Jean's cock to life. The blond wasn't sure what sparked that small amount of life in his body - be the eye contact or the angle he was going - but an unfamiliar warmth came through his body. It traveled through his nerves, along his muscles and pierced through his skin. A small gasp slipped through his lips and was followed by a bigger one, making Maes give a small warm smile. 

"You feel it?" Hughes whispered, his breathing starting to come out in small gasps and fingers tangling in the blond hair along the back of Jean's neck. He nodded with a quick lick of his lips, lifting his head and kissing the man with a mixture of deep need and uncertainty. He had never been allowed to kiss first. The handler or master initiated it first and ended it first. Jean didn't care right now. The burst of energy in his body made him kiss his master, running his tongue along his bottom lip in a silent request and receiving a hand gripping the back of his head. "Oh, Jean..."

Arms snaked around each other and both landed hard onto the living room floor and neither one cared. Tongues lashed and teeth collided as both men lavished each other's bodies while Maes's hips angled and slapped against Jean's body hard, the chimera letting out a loud groan and arching his back as his body came suddenly, Maes's mouth latching onto the base of his throat and sucked the sweaty skin. The view on Jean's face made Hughes come as well, his mouth slipping over the parted and swollen lips to kiss his chimera's lips gently. "Still with me?" He asked softly, brushing damp blond hair from his eyes. 

Jean hummed softly, eyes struggling to stay open. "What...What happened?" He asked, refusing release the hold he had on the other man's work shirt. Hughes's laughed softly and the chimera blinked, almost looking baffled by what he found funny. "I am not responsible of what expression I gave when I came."

"No, no. You're okay." He reassured, carefully sitting up on his elbows to keep from crushing the man under him. "What you felt go through your body was actual and genuine pleasure and not the forced fake pleasure others have given you." He reached a hand between them, stroking Jean's sensitive cock gently and watching him fall apart under his hands. "I could keep doing this all night with you, but we have work in the morning, my satisfied chimera." A pressed his lips against his now frowning mouth and untangled himself from the blond. "C'mon. Let's get us into the shower. I want to watch your knees give out as I suck you dry."

Jean blinked while holding a hand out for him to take, moving to his unsteady legs and picking up his shorts. "That's my job..."

"No more of this 'that's my job' crap," Maes half firmly stated, tapping his cheek softly. "You're my chimera and I have say in what you do or don't and getting to your knees is no longer a one person job. I have sucked my fair share of dicks and if the need to rid Mustang's scent from your body is still there, I will gladly fill and taste you to satisfy your senses." He also wanted to look at his left side more closely and ask questions about it later. Maybe even have his tech specialist check over the remote device. 

The blond didn't understand where this need came from, but he wasn't going to argue. Between the lingering side effects from the sedative and what Maes had just done to his body, he wasn't in the mental state to argue or defend his own mental state of training. "Hm. Whatever you're saying right now," he yawned and letting the other man lead him to the bathroom. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in here. Just flashbacks toward him being transmuted into a chimera. We should all know who Maes is mentioning and who the missing person is. If we don't....oh honey.

The crisp morning air greeted them when Maes herded Jean to the car and they headed off down the road. Jean had cracked the window and he scented the air, nostrils flaring with excitement. It had been a couple weeks since he had taken a ride in a car and feeling the fresh air in his hair and ears. "And they don't know I'm coming?" He asked, turning his attention to Hughes and catching his small smile of uncertainty. "Oh, that's not a _good_ expression."

Maes grimaced again, this time with a shrug. "I've had enough with Mustang's guessing games and making me question my care and ownership of you. Besides, I think you'll be happier hanging out in my office. I need help organizing my files and I've noticed you organized my records." He grinned, catching the sheepish smirk on the blond's face. "There's a pretty comfy couch near my desk as well for when you need to crash and a privacy balcony." 

"In other words, an idea place to hide a chimera," Jean pointed out. Maes blew out an exhale and the blond patted his hand. "Don't stress it. It's not the worse location I've been." He turned his attention back to the window, enjoying the view of the country turning into the city. Even with the sun starting to rise, the city was already hopping with activity. Shop owners getting their businesses going for the day and parents herding their children to school. 

Then they pulled up the military building and Jean felt very intimidated. It was a massive and towering as Maes parked, Jean gazing up at it as the other fished out a flat muzzle from the backseat. "Okay. Just like what we talked about, Jean." He held it up, pulling Jean from gawking at his place of employment. "Remember what I said? Back at the house?"

Jean gave a hesitate nod. "Only to get into the building. Keep my eyes down when passing military-grade chimera and don't speak." He closed his eyes when Maes slipped it over his mouth and nose, grimacing when he heard the clasps snapped together behind his head. "Hard to breathe with this on..."

"I know." Hughes's fingers stroked an ear, watching him lean into it. "It's suppose to disrupt your sense of smell and keep you guessing. They're useless in the field but work out when males are together. Less chance of a fight breaking out from all of the testosterone." He moved to step out and waited until Jean was by his side before heading up the sidewalk. "They make it sound like chimera are untrained animals."

Sharp blue eyes glanced toward the other man. "That's because we _are_ in tight situations." He closed his mouth as they headed in, staying close to Maes as they walked down the hallway and up a couple flights of stairs. By the third floor, Jean had to stop himself from looking around as they passed numerous military-grade chimera folks in the hallway. Each one took stern looks at him as they passed while regular personal nodded at Maes with a smile. One muscular male growling and snapping his fangs at Jean's shoulder, causing him to flinch away and almost collide with Hughes. 

Silently, Maes directed Jean into his office and closed the door gently before turning his attention to remove the contraption as Jean struggled to remove it. "Easy now. It's not meant for you to take off," he murmured, standing behind the blond and undoing the clasp, sliding it from Jean's face. "Better?"

Jean took a sharp inhale of air and shook his head, rubbing where the straps dug into this skull. "I hate those things," he groaned. 

"I know. They wanted to put one on you at the auction place when I was coming to get you. Told them to strap it to themselves for a change after I saw how the others reacted." Hughes moved toward his desk and stretched his arms over his head. "Make yourself at home. I have some bribing to do to get your paperwork moving faster."

"Bribing?" A blond brow rose, not entirely thrilled at how he had worded it. "I don't want you getting into trouble..."

Chuckling at Jean's reaction, Hughes stood and reached for a folder, waving it lightly. "No, not really bribing. I'm close to getting you registered here-" A sharp knock pulled his attention, smiling to see a face peeking in. "Ah, Maria. You're the one I wanted to see next." Jean made a small sound as the woman entered and Maes placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's safe. Relax."

The small framed woman gave a small salute. "Sir. The commander wants to see you. There was a report of a...uh..." She glanced toward Jean, pressing her lips tightly together. " _Sir_ , he needs to see you." 

A nervous chuckle came from Hughes and he adjust his glasses. "Guess I need to really press my luck a little earlier than I was hoping." His fingers squeezed Jean's shoulder harder and they shared a look. "Just hang tight, Jean. I'll be back in a bit." He moved toward Maria and stopped when he heard the chimera make a small sound. "What's the matter?"

"What should I do?" He asked, keeping his voice low to keep the woman from hearing him. 

"There's books on the lower shelves. Read a little bit and I'll be back. Keep the door closed and no one will know the wiser." He gave Jean a tight smile and left, closing the door with a soft click. 

Jean blinked and sighed nervously, slowly sitting down on the couch with his hands in his lap. He felt so tiny in the office, ears twirling around as he listened to every little voice and step down the hall. 

What was suppose to have been a simple talk turned into a two-hour ass ripping for Maes Hughes and all because he had brought in his 'pet chimera' before it was approved. The man did his walk of shame back to his office and slipped back in before a coworker cackled at him once more. It was silent in his office and he quickly noticed Jean wasn't greeting him. Exhaling his anxiety from his shoulders, he stepped toward his desk and took a peek under and spotted the napping Jean. It wasn't his first time finding the blond under a desk for a quick nap. It was dark and safe from prying eyes. 

"Hey," he whispered while reaching down and stroking Jean's cheek with his fingers. "You can come out now."

Blurry blue eyes blinked at the shadowed figure and he moved to extract himself out from his cubby hole. "Didn't think you would come back alive, judging by the woman's look when she saw me." He stretched his arms over his head and gave a bone popping stretch, not missing the look on Maes's face when his shirt rode up a little. "Later. I'm all honored to have you bend me over you desk at work, but it wouldn't be safe I think."

He blinked and almost had to un-fog his glasses. "Oh, we're okay." He flashed the stamped documents. "You're official, Jean! I just need to work doubles for the next month, be at his every beck and call and you need a complete physical to document your entire alchemy transmutation."

"A physical?" Jean swallowed heavily and the color drained from his face. "I-I can't do that. I'll refuse it. I'm sorry, Maes but I just can't-" His eyes widened as panic started to sink in, ears puffing up in fear. 

"Easy. That's not what I'm talking about," Hughes reassured, holding Jean's panicked face in his hands. "It's simple and none invasive procedures and I am there the entire time. Our chimera physician is the best in the country. She is nothing like what you had in the labs." He spoke softly and touched his forehead to Jean's, gently shushing him as he continued to stress under his hands. "No one is going to hurt you, Jean. The only pain you will ever feel is when my teeth sink into your body as I cum into your body." He grinned when he heard Jean giggling, nudging their noses together and resting his hands along his hips. "You're going to be okay."

The blond sighed against Maes and took a hold of his hands. "I'll be okay when it's done, Maes." They locked eyes together and held their gazes for a moment until someone shouted outside, making them jump. Jean rubbed the back of his neck and pulled away, clearing his throat. "You said I can, uh...sort files or something?"

"Yeah," Hughes coughed, clearing his throat and mind while reaching for a stack of files to put away. "I'm not the best at putting stuff away and I've scared off everyone else who I had here to put my work away." He placed the files next to the box they went into and patted the back of a chair. "This will be your spot as you put it away. Last names alphabetized and I'll be right back to figure out what time your appointment is." He waited until Jean nodded his head and sat before leaving his office. He needed to get the chimera physician down to his office and get a good hard look at the chimera. 

* * *

"That's not him, Maes. It's been nine years since he disappeared. There's no way it's him," Riza pointed out gently as she followed Hughes down the hallway to his office with a clipboard in one hand and a very thick file in the other. Maes had pulled her away from extracting a wayward bullet from the bicep of a rather amused hound chimera who tried and failed to instruct a boar the proper way to fire a weapon. "I understand there's a close resemblance between him and this chimera, but please don't get your hopes up."

Hughes shook his head, almost afraid of shaking his glasses off. "Just look at him and look at his file, Riza. This is him. I swear on my grave this is one hundred percent him." He opened the door quietly and allowed the physician to take a quick look while Jean was distracted with his filing. She frowned and glanced at the file photograph in her hand, eyes shifting from the chimera to the picture. "Well?"

She sighed with mild confusion, scratching her forehead. "I guess... I mean, he kind of looks like him but I don't feel comfortable labeling the poor creature as him. I would need to draw blood, inspect his teeth for dental records. The whole nine yards before actually saying this is him and even then," she placed a hand on Maes's arm to get his attention. "Does he even know who he is?" Her eyes were kind yet firm as she asked her question. "Is he even aware you've been comparing him to this missing person?" 

"No. At least, he doesn't seem to show it." He paused and watched Jean sort the files, his attention completely on his task at hand. "I don't think he does. There's just certain things he does and says that make me wonder if it's really actually him, Riza. The hard part is convincing him to take the physical and letting you actually touch him. He's been so mistreated for so long, any kind of person in a white lab coat makes him makes him go into these growling fits and it's so fucking hard to pull him back when he goes into those episodes." 

Riza tapped her chin in thought, her own blue eyes studying the chimera. "You said he's more comfortable around men when it comes to sex yet retreats when it comes to being medically touched. Maybe a 'women's touch' is what he needs to be comfortable?" They both stared at each other before she stepped in first, taking control of the room and keeping herself between Jean and Maes. "Hi, Jean. I'm Riza," she held her hand out. Not as a shake, but to let him get a good scent when he startled a little and stared hard at the woman. "I'm here to get you ready for the physical you need to have."

Jean blinked and gazed around her to where Maes stood, jumping a little when she snapped her fingers. "My eyes are up here, Jean." She scolded with a smirk and sat down across from him, watching his hands move to his lap. Getting his complete attention was one of the reasons she was the top chimera physician in the country. She kept their attention. "Now, you're fused with a panther, correct?"

"Yes," the blond answered softly. He watched her open her thick file to a blank form, her pen scraping along the paper. 

"Do you know the location of the lab you were created in or was it more an underground secret," Riza asked, staring at the chimera. It gave her a chance to study his facial features to compare to the photo of the missing person she had on hand. 

The blond gave a small shrug. "I guess it was more of an underground setting? I never saw windows around." His brows furrowed as he tired to read her handwriting upside down. Unlike Maes's regular print, he couldn't make out the cursive. 

Riza tilted her head down and catches his eyes, giving a reassuring smile. "Eyes back up here now." They both straightened in their seats and she moved onto her next question. "Now, remember as far back as you can. What is the first thing you can recall since the alchemy transmutation and is the name 'Jean' your actual name or a call name you were given." 

"It's always been Jean as long as I can remember." Jean exhaled softly and took a quick glance toward Maes before Riza had to snap her fingers again. The other man was just as curious of his first memories. "It was a hard table and blinding light. The pain felt like it was...tearing me apart and putting me back together. I couldn't hear anything and then I could hear everything. Smell everything around me. My mouth hurt and...I bit my tongue as they had to stitch it up afterward. It was hard to see everything with lights from the ceiling and hands touching me." He rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes and softly sighed. "Then it was just one guy and me. Said he was my handler and he would tend to my needs and care from then on." 

He felt cold all of a sudden and wrapped his arms around himself, licking his dry lips. "I was on a table again and was being touched all over. I couldn't understand it. All I could hear was a high pitch sound in my ears and the smell of rubbing alcohol blinded me," he explained, nose wrinkling up at just the thought of it. "That's all I dealt with for a couple days until...until..." Jean fell silent and lowered his eyes, looking at his lap. "Can I stop?" 

Maes had started to come forward until he caught Riza's hand rising, telling him to stop. "We don't have to go there, Jean. Some chimera I have worked with have terrible experiences while others enjoy their torment before being registered here. That activity isn't allowed here and all people who interact with the chimera are given a strict and thorough screening." She gave a small smile when the blond raised his eyes, pleased when she saw him relax a little. "Now, I'm going to schedule a complete physical in a couple hours. Blood drawing, x-rays, detailed examination of your chimera trademarks and all that good stuff, okay?" He gave a stiff nod and she stood, his eyes following as they left before turning back to his filing. The more he distracted himself with it, the less his stress bothered him. 

"Well," Hughes started anxiously, hands rubbing together. "Do you think...?"

Riza made a face for a moment before finally shrugging. "It could be him. Aside from looking a bit more thinner in the face than in the picture, it could be but I won't know for sure until I inspect him. All of the missing person's information is right in the missing case file and should match up with the chimera if it's him." She opened the file, flipping through a couple pages. "It says here he was a heavy smoker. I'll have to check his lungs for residue and teeth for build up, but I'm not holding my breath there. Being so many years, his lungs are most likely normal and I firmly think they were thorough in cleaning his teeth before the transmutation circle. They would have wanted him healthy before...that." She nodded to Jean and Maes looked over. 

Jean had been distracted by a tweeting bird at the window and was leaning against the closed window ledge, a faint chirping sound coming from him as he followed the small feathered animal. His pupils blown and focused on it. Maes stopped himself from laugh snorting. "He...uh...does that. He does well to control his animal urges, but fast moving small animals are a weakness."

Riza gave him an unamused expression with a brow raised. "You have a giant cat, Maes. He's going to channel the urges under the right circumstances. The dog chimeras in the building have that nagging urge to protect when there's danger. You have a cat that wants to hunt." 

"I know. I know." He rubbed the back of his head and watched as she turned to leave. "Oh! Hey," he moved closer to Riza when she turned back around, keeping his voice low. "If it is him and Jean is a real name and not a call name, can you do a little research for me?" The woman turned to give him her full attention. "Can you see if you can find a file on a missing person named Kain? There was a chimera male he was buddies with. Short story, Jean had killed him and keeps having these nightmares. Says 'Kain' in his sleep."

The physician tapped her chin and then wrote down the name. "K-A-I-N?" Hughes nodded. "I'll see what I can find. Might be a couple days." She gave him a tight smile and headed down the hall.

Hughes sighed softly and headed into his office where Jean was still chirping against the window, claws scratching along the glass. "Hey. Let's not damage the window on your first day here," he pointed out while taking a hold of the clawing hand, giving it a squeeze. "You won't catch the bird either."

"I could try." Jean gave a toothy grin and gave the bird one last look before going back to the table. "Is it going to be her to check me over?" Maes paused in removing his glasses to clean off, turning his attention toward Jean with a nod. "She seems nice. Like she knows what she's doing."

"She is one of the best," Hughes smiled and used a cloth to clean his glasses. "She doesn't put up with the bullshit some chimera give her, either. She's going to do what she needs to do and move onto her next patient." Placing the glasses back on his nose, he turned most of his attention to Jean as he started filing again, listening to the soft sounds of papers being moved around. "So, I need to tell you something that I haven't...wanted to say, but I can't keep secrets from you." 

Both men locked eyes as Jean processed what he was saying. "The same thing you had wanted to tell me last night?"

"Yes." Maes leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. "It goes back maybe...twelve-ish years. When I started at the academy." He watched the blond place the last of the files into the box, an intrigued look coming over his face. "I was very closeted with my emotions. Knew I liked men but dated women to keep up appearances when I started at the academy. Men were suppose to be the tough breadwinner while the woman took care of him, you know." Jean blinked and tilted his head a little, not understanding but he went along with it. "I met someone. A man who roped me in with his smile and rebellious attitude. Drill instructors had a hard time with him at his mouth. Made him do push ups or run the track all the time."

The blond sniffed with a smile. "But you liked him."

"A lot. We dated outside of the campus and the sex was...fucking unreal. Especially the first time. He wanted me to top, saying he liked being dominated. When drill instructors scolded him, he'd tell me he needed a quick fuck because he would get so hot and heavy." A shameless smile came over Hughes's face. "He was so handsome and such a pain in the ass, but he was my pain in the ass. We were together for a couple years. Until we were nineteen and then...he was gone." 

Jean's brows furrowed and blond ears sadly lowered against his head. "He left you?" His voice was quiet when he spoke, moving over to kneel against Maes's knee. "Did he die?"

"I don't know what happened to him. The man I loved disappeared one day. No note or word of what happened." His chest tightened as he looked at the concerned expression on the chimera's face, seeing his boyfriend on his face. "Dead or alive, I'd love to know the truth." His fingers sank into the blond hair and he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to not tear up. "Probably why I had Denny and you. Needed that connection I didn't have with my wife."

Jean rested his chin on his knee and softly sighed. "But I don't compare to him, Maes."

Maes gave him a tight smile and gave a strangled chuckle. "N-No. But it's what I have."


	11. Chapter 11

Riza held a stethoscope to Jean's chest, listening to his heart beating. "Fascinating." Jean leaned back and stared up at the physician with a raised brow. "You're fine. It's always interesting listening to the heartbeats of different chimera. Some are fast, others are slow and there's a couple with erratic beating. Yours is fast, but not too fast like the cheetah we have on the property." She looped it around her neck and wrote down on a clipboard. "Okay, Jean. Let's draw some blood and then I'll want to look over your chimera parts." 

Jean gave a quick glance toward Maes as he rested his arm on the small side table, hardly noticing Riza tying a tourniquet around his bicep and tapping where the vein sat. "What does this do?" He asked, watching the needle disappear into his skin and the vile fill with dark red blood. "Make sure I'm not rabid or carrying some feline virus into the building?" 

The woman chuckled softly, removing the vile and placing a tissue over the needle mark. "Just to make sure you're healthy from any blood borne illnesses, cancers, blood sugars and all that good stuff," she explained calmly, motioning for him to remove his shirt. "Now, what I'm going to do is document any scarring you have from the labs and what body parts are modified."

The blond lifted his shirt as she spoke and started to remove his trousers, pausing when Maes coughed and shook his head. "Leave that on, buddy. She doesn't do _that_ unless there's a concern." He shared a look with Riza as Jean rebuttoned himself and shifted on the exam table, silently showing his concern at Jean's actions to instantly undress before the woman. 

The physician pressed her lips together and placed a pair of glasses along her nose, flashing a light into Jean's ears. "Full control and motion of these?" Jean nodded his head, feeling her fingers go along the side of his head. Her fingers brushed along some faint scarring where his human ears had once been. "May I see your teeth?" The blond parted his lips and allowed her to use two fingers to lift his upper lip to measure the length of his upper fangs. "Short, but very sharp. You had said you needed stitches along your tongue?" He gave a faint nod. "Bit your tongue during the transmutation." Her eyes noticed the faint scarring along his tongue that looked like teeth marks and checked out his bottom fangs. "Very good. You can close your mouth." 

Jean closed his mouth with a soft clack and allowed her smaller hand to hold his bigger one. Her touches were gentle yet firm, measuring his claws and humming at his reflexes when pressure was applied to the center of his hand. "Just like a cat. Very unique," she murmured before her eyes landed on the massive scar along his side. "So what happened here?"

"A boar," the chimera murmured. "Was in the middle of a ring fight and a boar gored me." He shivered when her fingers touched it, flinching away when she hummed again and pressed against it. "Don't." She raised her equally bright blue eyes and they locked gazed, noticing his ears puffing up in fear. "Please, don't press it." 

Riza's brows furrowed in concern and she removed her hand. "How new is that injury?" 

"About five years old," he answered, glancing at Maes quickly before shifting his attention back to the physician. "My handler put something in me." 

The woman straightened and nodded, moving toward Hughes. "I'm going to do an x-ray to see what's in that scar. Did you know about it?"

"There's a device in there. Something Mustang had put in to control him since he was a troublemaker in the labs. He doesn't like me touching the scar during sex. I have to keep my hands above or below it. He has told me it feels worse than kidney stones," he explained, a realization coming over his face. "Oh, my god. _He_ had kidney stones in the academy. There is no report of Jean having stones in the labs in his documentation. How would he know what they feel like if he's never had them before, Riza." 

The blond woman shook her head, tugging on Maes's arm to move away from Jean who had one ear turned toward them. "They don't document every little thing that happens to their chimera, Maes. Infections, scratches, and bodily discomfort by stones are not normally filed. Right along with being manipulated and raped on a daily basis. The only thing a potential buyer is interested in is how many kills in the ring, how much they can bench press and the size of their nuts. I learned that from Olivier during my internship." Riza turned her head toward Jean, seeing he was watching her carefully now. She knew he could still hear them. "He may look relaxed and hesitant, but he's on guard, Maes. He isn't a fan of talking about certain subjects and he's still so fearful. I couldn't touch the scar without him wanting to move away. He was ready to remove all of his clothes without a second thought." 

Hughes sighed and rubbed his temples. "He doesn't have a problem dropping to his knees, either. When I first saw him at the auction, I thought there was no way it was him. Just another blond for me to fantasize about. Make me think about him like I had done with Denny and he didn't have a problem going with it."

"He's not Denny." Her tone was serious, almost concerned with what the man had gotten into. 

"I know he's not. But then the first night when I made him lie next to me and then the first time we had sex. He was a wreck. Begging for me to take him. I had waited over a week to fuck him, Riza, and he was a wreck." He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "I know he's conditioned to respond to sex. The need to have sex with a dominating person, but..." Maes's shoulders dropped. He was rambling in circles at this point. "If he could have killed his handler, he would have yesterday. He's not the same creature I saw in that auction cage over a month ago."

Riza inhaled a slow breath and then exhaled, arms crossing. "You need to get your head out of the 'it's him' mentality because when the facts come out that it isn't him, it will destroy you and this bond you have formed with him. When we find out its not him, you need to carry on with him being the fuck toy you bought. Do what you need to do to rid yourself of the wish. Tattoo his body, pierce his dick, slap a collar on him to ride that image from your head."

"And what if it is him?" Maes asked quietly, ignoring the fact the chimera had moved from the exam table to inspecting the missing person's file. 

Riza glanced over the chimera, seeing him inspecting the first file. "Then teaching him who he really is is going to be the hard part," she answered, moving into the exam room and sliding the file from Jean's fingers. "Those are mine, bud." The blond chimera moved to sit back down, keeping his eyes on the physician carefully. "Were you able to understand what you saw?" 

"You scan every chimera to see if they're a missing person?" Jean asked quietly, his body going tense when he felt Maes come closer. "And you think Maes isn't a good master for me? Because I'm from some secret lab that makes brainless sex fiends?"

Maes placed a hand on Jean's shoulder, backing away when he flinched at the contact. "No, she doesn't. I may be over my head with you, but I'm not a bad master and you're not a brainless sex fiend. You are Jean, the panther chimera and possibly the most caring and well restrained one I have met. You could have killed Mustang yesterday with what had happened, but you didn't. That file there," he pointed toward the documents in Riza's hand. "Is another project she's working on. People go missing all the time and then...things happen that could explain why they disappeared. Riza's just concerned for your wellbeing."

"Why?" Jean snorted with a laugh. "No doctor or physician has before. Fix the wounds and move on to the next one. If one dies, they go the incinerator. Easier to dispose a body than dig a hole, Mustang would say. He was right. If a chimera isn't worth their body, they were put down. You're too fucking _soft_ , Maes."

Hughes glanced at Riza, silently asking for her to leave the room and he waited until the door had clicked shut. Both men stared at each other and a growl started echoing through the room, making the hair on the back of Hughes's neck stand up. "I'm not soft, Jean. I have done things to other people that I regret to this day. You're not soft, either. You have survived nine years in horrific conditions. Dealing with manipulation and sexual assault for nine years! You did what you had to do to survive." 

Jean's eyes shifted toward Maes's face and his growl continued to echo, teeth starting to show and was swiftly slapped. The impact knocked him to the floor and the taste of blood in his mouth. He hadn't expected his master to slap him so hard and Jean sat stunned on the floor. He stayed in the shadows of the table, hand over his cut lip. "I know you're scared," came the voice from above him and the chimera held his breath when fingers touched his chin, making him look up at Maes. "Riza sees a chimera who's on guard. I see one who is scared and doesn't know what's going to happen." Jean blinked at Hughes, shivering when his fingers moved to the back of his neck. "But I'm scared, too. I've grown rather fond of you and don't want to put you through more stress."

The blond held his breath, considering his words and finding his voice. "I guess I've grown fond of you, too." Jean let out a shaky exhale, leaning into his hand for a moment. "If...If she does an x-ray, she's going to find more than just the device." The other man's brows furrowed and the chimera gave a defeated expression. "Healed broken bones and not just ribs." The fingers tightened in his hair and a small gasp came from Jean, shifting how he was sitting. "Don't grip so hard. Not a good place for me to get aroused," he whispered, relaxing when the fingers disappeared. 

Hughes placed the hand to his jaw, rubbing his thumb along it. "Oh, Jean. I'm sorry you've been treated so bad." His heart dropped at the bruising along his face and bloodied lip, yet it didn't seem to bother the blond. "I'm sorry I slapped you, too. At least let us do the x-ray so we can see?" 

"Your slap was nothing. Don't fret about it." Jean sighed, leaning against the exam table and enjoying the cool base along his bare back. "You promise she won't do anything invasive?"

"Maybe remove the device, depending on how it's hooked up to you insides I'd imagine. She's not one to leave random objects in her patients." He moved to sit next to Jean, feeling the other tense up when their shoulders touched. "Riza takes her job seriously and we have chimera that have come from questionable places like you. If we're going to have any on the premises, she wants them healthy and safe in case." He heard Jean hum next to him, seeing him thinking his words over. "You'll be okay. After all of this, do you want to get something to eat? You haven't eaten much today and I don't want you to crash." 

Jean's eyes shifted toward the medical door where he could smell Riza standing there and then to Maes. His eyes kind behind those glasses while also maintaining control of him when the need was there. The blond's nostrils flared toward him and he faintly purred. "We could do that and then maybe deal with the hard on you're trying to restrain," Jean grinned, his fangs flashing. 

Hughes fought back a laugh and rubbed his temple. "Fuck, I hate it when you can smell it," he whispered, making them both laugh and jump when there as a knock at the door, causing the chimera to give a low growl. "It's just Riza." He gave Jean's hand a reassuring pat and stood, letting her in. "I think he's going to allow an x-ray-"

"If I let him fuck me because he's hard a rock after slapping me!" Came a voice from behind the exam table, tips of his ears showing. "I think it's a far trade." Riza walked around the table and glanced at the blond chimera. "You can see my insides through a machine and he can feel my insides with his dick."

The physician gave a nod. "Seems like a fair trade, Maes," she agreed, watching Hughes's face go bright red and walked away with a groan. "Oh, don't be doing that. I need Jean not scenting the air for you when I do this." 

Hughes groaned again, glaring at the prying eyes from the edge of the exam table and the crinkles at the corner of his blue eyes. "C'mon, Jean. The x-ray room is a couple doors down and we'll leave Maes here until we are done." Jean stood up from the floor and followed Riza out, seeing Maes offering a small wink despite his glaring earlier and the blond pulled a tight smile. 

* * *

Riza pulled out a thick, small blanket and draped it over the x-ray table. "This is still a developing technology, so bear with me here." Jean blinked from where he sat at the chair in just his shorts. "Now I'm going to need you to be fully nude, but you can put this blanket over your lap for privacy." He glanced toward the gray cover and nodded, standing and pulling his shorts down. Riza kept a professional state of mind and patted the table for him to lie down on, handing in the cover. 

"This doesn't hurt?" Jean asked as he laid down with the blanket over his groin, ears twirling around as he took in the whirling of machines and buttons pressed. 

She took her head, staying by his head as reassurance. "It doesn't. I've had chimera fall asleep during this. I take a picture of each part of your limps, torso, head, and so on. This can take an hour or two, depending if the picture is clear enough. If you want to take a quick nap, you can. I'll place a brace on either side of your head to keep it from flopping over once you do nod off." She moved the ceiling scanner along Jean's left foot and adjusted the scoping, smiling as she watched Jean's eyes follow the device. "Anyone ever tell you you have expressive and bright eyes?"

The blue orbs moved to Riza's face. "Yes and I appreciate the compliment, but I'm not aroused by women." 

"I'm not coming onto you, Jean." She gave a huge smile and patted his hand, giving the fingers a squeeze. "And maybe the word you're looking for is 'attracted'." His brows creased in confusion and she sighed softly. "You're attracted to men. You're aroused by them, but you're also attracted to them." The confused creasing between his brows grew. "I've seen how you look at Maes and he is probably the happiest I've seen in a long time."

"He had Denny," Jean reminded her gently. 

She half shrugged, both hands moving the ceiling scanner. "Maes isn't as close to Denny as he is with you. He got Denny when they were both young and both trying to figure out their lives and what Denny was going to be to Maes while also married to Gracia. He was dealing with his loss of his lover at the academy and his own sexuality." Riza paused, pressing her lips together. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this."

The chimera nodded his head in agreement, realizing he was getting more information than he wanted. He was still understanding the concept of consent and what attraction meant. "Probably, but I won't tell him you said anything. He's been struggling to tell me things lately."

"He'll open up." She gave his hand another squeeze and stepped away from the table, warming up the machine. "Ready?"

"Yes," Jean breathed out, his eyes squeezing shut when the machine whirled louder and then diminished. He blinked in mild surprise and an ear shifted to a chuckling Riza. "Never did this before..." 

She clicked her tongue and looked over the first image. "Told you it wasn't bad. The whirling sound is almost soothing so if it makes you better, focus on it and only that sound." Jean craned his neck to look at her, brows furrowed slightly. "Trust me. It's almost hypnotic."

Inhaling deeply and lying back down, the blond attempted to inhale deeply and focus his attention to the whirling. Gradually and steadily, he started to feel drowsy and would nod off before startling himself awake. Riza moved silently toward the fading chimera and placed the fabric braces on either side of his head. It felt...secure and he drifted off again, refusing to fight it and fell asleep on the x-ray table. 

Maes sat restlessly in the exam room as he waited, his foot bouncing and thumbs tapping together as his eyes stared at the door. He wanted his chimera to be _him_. Wanted to believe it was _him_. Let it be _him_. 

"...Maes?"

He jumped in his seat, heart pounding behind his ribs as Riza stepped in with the images in her hand. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Still crashed on the x-ray table," the blond woman jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "You two get much sleep last night? He's snoring away and you were out." 

Hughes sighed heavily and stood up, running his hands through his hair. "Not really. He didn't have a good afternoon and we were both restless." His arms dropped. "Got the results already?"

Riza nodded, the concern in her eyes warning him of what was coming. "These are going to be hard, Maes. He has multiple - and I mean multiple - healed fractures and sprains." She taped them to the wall and turned on the overhead light. "Broken ribs, healed clavicle fractures, fingers, both forearms, skull fractures. This one here," she pointed to a single healed crack to the right side of his skull. "Is a single blow from something blunt. _Maybe_ a crowbar. _Maybe_ a hammer. Over here," she pointed to his right humerus bone. "Those marks there look like teeth marks. Sharp enough to pierce muscle, fat and bone." She pulled up the image of his torso and both stared at it. "And there it is."

"It's the size of his kidney," Hughes whispered, seeing the image of torturous device for the first time. "I thought it was a small button-sized...thing. It's bigger than I imagined."

"I need to take it out. The size alone makes it hard for him to enjoy a basic lifestyle since it's rubbing against his ribs and then when you touch him there, he can feel it shift." Riza leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Could be why he was restless last night. I also saw a recent injection mark along his neck. Could that have something to do with it?" 

Maes felt his heart drop. "His handler is a friend of mine. I've been having him over to just watch Jean since I've been working long hours and...and he attempted to drug and rape Jean. Jean had hit the button on the phone to warn me and I made it home in time to see him leaning over a drugged up Jean and touching him. I almost shot the fucker for even considering sticking a needle into his neck, let alone sticking his hand down an unconscious person's shorts." His voice was quiet while he spoke, eyes studying each visibly healed fracture before staring finally at the single impact on his skull. "He shouldn't be alive." 

"No, he shouldn't, but that chimera shit is the only thing keeping him alive and he's with you now. These injuries are never going to happen again because you're not going to expose him to that life and right now, he's fast asleep and snoring up a storm on my table." She pulled the images down and placed them in a folder. "I'll schedule a day to remove the device and keep looking for any information on that Kain person. Whatever I find, I'll let you know."

"I appreciate it," Maes nodded as he followed her to the x-ray room to carefully rouse the blond. "C'mon. I think you're starting to crash with lack of food," he murmured, stroking his face gently. "I think it's time to treat you to some red meat."

Jean slowly sat up with a groan and pressed the heel of his hand against his eye. "I don't want red meat." The hand dropped and he stared at Maes with blurry eyes. "I want your meat."

Maes coughed and handed the smirking chimera his clothes. "We'll get to that, but you need food for energy _to_ do that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maes Hughes. Jean (Havoc). Making love. Because sex. Yes, he is Havoc. Poor guy doesn't fucking know his last name and doesn't go by a last name. He's Jean. 
> 
> Just. Jean.

Jean was famished and Maes was correct he had been crashing. It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at a small restaurant, Maes situating a small hat onto Jean's head to cover his ears and tucking them into a small corner away from prying eyes, Jean keeping his attention only on the man in front of him and not looking around the place. "How are you feeling?" Hughes asked softly once their drinks were placed down and orders taken. 

The blond shook his head a little, resting his face in his hand. "Tired. Just...a lot of information and shit today."

"Doesn't help you missed breakfast," Maes added with a sigh. "I didn't have time to get it going for you-"

"I need to learn," Jean interrupted. "Ignoring the fact of what I am, I'm also still an adult. I need to learn to cook or relearn or whatever it is. At least simple things and not depend on you all the time. I can't depend on you." He rested both hands on the table and tapped his fingers lightly, nervous about being in public. "Why-Why are we here? Can't we eat at home?"

Maes sighed softly, folding his fingers on the table and leaned a little closer. "I expected a lot from you today and with everything Riza did to examine you. I know you prefer white meat and fish, but I also have the feeling you're a meat and potato kind of guy. You probably just don't know it yet and this is also an apology for what happened yesterday with Mustang." He licked his lips nervously and coughed to clear his throat, realizing it was feeling tight. "I didn't realize how consumed and obsessed he was with you until then and I shouldn't have brought him in. I had hoped that since you both knew each other, you wouldn't feel so...lonely when I'm gone long days." 

"I'm not alone when you're not there," Jean whispered quietly, eyes wide with concern. "Even when you're not there, I still feel safe and secure. Your presence and home make me feel safer than I had ever felt in a long time." The blond resisted the urge to reach across and grip his fingers. Instead he shifted his foot until it touched Maes's boot, making him raise his sad eyes to the chimera's. "But I appreciate your concern and I don't say that too often myself."

A relieved smile came over Hughes's face and he chuckled, taking a sip of his beer while Jean drank half of his glass of water. "So, speaking of the day - you didn't seem bothered when I slapped you," he reminded, seeing the wheels going in Jean as he worked to remember it correctly. "I take it you've been slapped in the face a lot in the past?"

"It's...something Mustang would do to get my attention if I wasn't giving him the right amount. If I was spaced out or coming out of being drugged, he would slap me. Sometimes it would, uh, arouse me if he back handed me hard enough." A pink hue came over his cheeks and the ears threatened to shift under the hat in his embarrassment. "Then he would get even more frustrated and grip my jaw and demand me to beg for more and next thing you know, he had me bent over the exam table and shoving himself in." Jean sighed heavily and half shrugged. "So when you slapped me, I got a little jostled but could smell you had started to get hard." He gave a cheeky smile when Maes cleared his throat again, this time from surprise.

"It's just... I mean the look on your face-no. It wasn't...no not the violence I did-"

The chimera's grin grew and he started laughing, causing Hughes to sputter around with a sheepish smile on his face. "It's okay, Maes!" Jean waited for the other man to finish being flustered before continuing. "There's nothing wrong with liking a little slapping here and there. It brings me back to realization when it happens, makes me feel alive and sometimes the pain is so good, I want more." He sighed softly and they stared at each other, the fresh cut along Jean's lip standing out against his paler skin.

Maes couldn't stop staring and admiring how handsome and adorable Jean actually was. Forgetting his wonders if this Jean was his missing lover, the chimera was a very handsome creature. The length of his blond hair covering where his human ears had once been and it framed his face very well. His hair was so blond, it was almost yellow like the sun and his eyes always remained bright as the sky and so expressive. Fuck. "I think I'm going to get our food to go," he murmured, seeing Jean catching his tone with a small tilt of his head. "I need to make sure the physician didn't hurt you." 

Jean blinked and then gave a deep chuckle, shifting in his seat. "Oh, I don't know. She liked touching me with those soft hands and then some guy slapped me enough to make me bleed."

"I need to fix that." Maes whispered as he stood, moving to get the waiter's attention to get their meals to go. 

* * *

Maes made jean first before they dove into scratching each other's itches, his dark eyes watching the blond's teeth scrap against the bone of his steak as he worked every morsel off, the sharp fangs leaving deep indents. Hughes heart sank as he thought of the images he had seen earlier. 

"Hey, Jean?"

"Hm?" A tooth pierced the bone with a quiet snap, Jean's attention still on his meal. 

Maes debating on telling him and asking a question. He already knew the answer. "Riza showed me the images from your exam."

"Told you there was more than just the device," he murmured from around the bone, snapping a chewing on some cartilage. 

The other man swallowed at his jaw strength and amazed at how much of a cat he was, watching him dig around for the marrow of the bone. He knew the chimera had different diet needs than he himself did, but watching him take apart the thick beef bone made him glad to be on Jean's good side. "She's thinking of removing the device." Blue eyes rose to stare at him. "In a couple days. We know it brings you a lot of discomfort and it does make sex a little hard since I can't put my hand anywhere near it. It's only best to remove it and make another step toward your life with me."

"You seem awfully sure I'm going to be with you until the end," Jean pointed out as he downed his glass of water. "Maybe my next master will need it to control me."

Hughes gave a sad smile. "You won't need another master, Jean. I don't plan on you leaving my ownership. I enjoy having you with me." They stared at each other for a moment, Maes watching Jean's Adam's apple bob when he swallowed. "Has...has anyone made love to you before?" 

The blond blinked. "Made love? Like slow sex?"

"Well, kind of. To me, making love is more touching, worshipping, kissing and complimenting each other. Like fingers linking together and caressing each other and slow fucking." Maes explained it as best he could, watching Jean's ears flickering as he thought it over. "Close to what we did last night, but more intimate. Ever experienced that?"

An ear flickered when Jean frowned in thought. "Well, there was one night when Mustang had drank too much. Pulled me from my cell and bent me over his desk, struggling to get himself hard and jabbing me with it. If I had been a woman, he would have been on cue but his dick kept hitting my nuts." He rested his chin in his hand, chewing on a bottom lip. "It was slow and he kept touching me in a caressing way. Like that?"

Maes stared in mild surprise and bothered by how casual Jean explained it, like he was remembering a family gathering. "No, nothing like that." He reached across the table with his napkin, cleaning off what bits of food stuck to Jean's chin. "You've missed so much, buddy..."

Both ears twitched toward the man and a concerned frown came over Jean's face. "Why are you so sad?" He remained sitting when Maes stood and moved to stand beside him, fingers moving to touch the blond's jaw. It made Jean shiver. "Maes?"

"C'mere," Hughes whispered quietly, fingers moving to cup the back of his head and tangle in the blond curls when the chimera stood. "I'm sad for many reasons, Jean. I'm sad for what happened to you, the damage done and you don't remember. I'm sad because you can't remember your life before this and what a wonderful person you are." _I'm sad because I'm falling in love with you all over again and you don't remember me._

Jean lightly shook his head and he asked quietly, "How do you know who I am?"

"I just do," Maes murmured as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jean's, his fingers gripping the blond hair. He sucked in air when he felt the blond tremble under the contact. "I want to show you how to make love."

Jean's fingers grazed the arm holding his head, his mind struggling to understand the concept but he wasn't going to say no. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Maes without a second thought, feeling the hand slipping from his hair to his hand. A tug made him break their contact and follow until they were in the bedroom, Hughes sitting down at the foot of the bed and holding Jean still by his beltloops. "I want to sit next to you," the blond whispered in protest, going quiet when Maes gently shushed him. 

"Not yet, Jean." Hughes leaned forward and gently mouthed along Jean's shirt, feeling his muscles under the fabric and tucking his fingers under to touch his warm skin. He kept his eyes on the blue ones the entire time as he gradually raised the fabric of his shirt, tongue brushing against the soft skin and smiling when Jean shuddered and exhaled. "Like that?"

"Yes," Jean breathed, fingers touching Hughes's dark hair. "Is...Is this what you're talking about?"

Maes gave a single nod, kissing right below Jean's navel before motioning for him to remove his shirt, lips connecting to his torso once more. "This and so much more, Jean," he murmured, fingers toying with the button and zipper of his trousers. "Think you want to keep trying this? I can make you feel so much better than what we did last night." He waited for Jean to decide, his thumbs working circles along the dip of his hips and stubbled chin scrapping along the curves of his muscles. Once the blond gave a nod, his mouth latched onto the top of groin, sucking on the skin gently before moving his attention upward. He straightened from where he was sitting and nipped at the space between the blond's pecs, chuckling when the chimera groaned and dug his hands into his scalp. "What do you want, Jean."

Softly panting and mildly annoyed by how his body was reacting to the light touches, Jean pressed his lips to Maes's forehead and murmured, "You," before kissing him deeply. Even at this angle, Maes was able to deepen the kiss and feel the hunger and want in the blond's lips and tongue as they tasted each other. "Fuck, I just want you to take me," Jean breathed as their foreheads touched. 

Hughes chuckled and shifting his attention to a nipple, feeling his nails digging into his neck. "Not yet and watch those claws," he reminded with a smile, tongue lashing out at the perked nub. "I don't want to inform the emergency room as to how and why I ended up with animal claws in my neck." 

"Sorry," Jean laughed softly, sighing when Maes's hand slipped a little lower into his trousers and grip along his bare hips. "Gods, why does this feel so good?" 

"It's affection. I'm showing you affection and admiring your body," Hughes whispered, removing his own shirt and letting the blond touch his chest when he leaned back a little. "I'm going to shower your body in affection, touches, licks. I'm going to suck you so annoyingly slow... you are going to be so exhausted by the end of it and I haven't even penetrated you yet." He leaned into the hand touching his face and turned his head to press his lips to the inside of Jean's wrist. "But only if you want it. If you don't, we can do other things."

Jean licked his dry lips as he studied Maes's face. The seriousness in his tone yet the kindness in his eyes, even when he pressed his lips to his wrist. With his other hand, the blond slide the glasses down his nose and off, their eyes not looking away from each other. "I want it," Jean responded firmly, biting down on his bottom lip when Hughes pushed his trousers down with ease and allowed them to slide to the floor. "I want to take yours off, too."

"You will," Maes reassured with a small grin and stood, cupping Jean's head with both hands and kissed him. It was different than the other times they kissed. It wasn't rush, aggressive or hungry. It was open and caressing, taking their time exploring each other's mouths while Jean's fingers fumbled with the other man's trousers. "Don't rush it. Focus on me and your fingers will figure it out." The fumbling slowed and Maes touched their foreheads, his fingers caressing along his erect ears before kissing his mouth softly. The fingers found the snap and undid the clasp, a triumphant sigh coming from both of them. "Good job. Can you lie down for me?"

Jean gave a barely visible nod and moved toward the bed, scooting back to lie down flat on his back. He stared at the ceiling with arms and legs stiff like a board. "I feel weird like this."

Hughes chuckled and leaned forward with both hands by Jean's waist. "Relax in your posture. You're very tense." His nose nudged his legs to part a little while Jean shifted his hands above his head, maintaining eye contact with the nervous eyes and ears twitching when his tongue lightly brushed the inside of his thigh. "Is that better?"

"I think so," the blond quietly answered, eyes following Maes carefully as he moved up, his lips touching every bit he could reach and purposely letting his own cock brush against Jean's own half hard cock. The contact - along with his mouth slipping over a perky nub - made Jean gasp softly and grip the pillow under his head. "Maes..."

"I'm right here." He moved his attention to a bicep, pressing his lips against the muscle and exhaling when a hand rested at the base of his skull, his own hand lightly brushing his fingertips along the untouched side. He avoided any contact with the scarred left side to make sure he didn't ruin the mood he had Jean in. "Talk to me. What are you feeling?"

Jean blinked as he stared at the dark ceiling and swallowed heavily. "Different." Maes paused, raising his head a fraction. "This is all so different. It's...calming and I'm feeling something that's not familiar but I want more of it." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, exhaling through his parted lips when Maes moved to his neck. He breathing was warm and welcoming against his throat, sinking into the contact and moving both hands up Hughes's strong back. 

Maes very lightly brushed his teeth along the sensitive skin of Jean's throat and brushed his lips along the ear scar. "I'm going to go down your other side now and suck you." Jean made a small sound and Maes chuckled. "I take it you want that?"

"Please," the blond answered, his hips arching just enough to rub against Maes's dangling self. "I want more of your mouth." Maes shifted to kiss him deeply for a moment before moving to the other side of his neck, painstakingly taking his time down to Jean's hips. "Your lips are so warm, Maes," Jean commented quietly, his body very faintly shivering each time the other man's lips made contact with his skin and then he gasped when he felt a tongue in the dip of his hip. "God, you're so close to it..."

Hughes chuckled, burying his nose into the blond curls of his groin. He was so soft here for some reason. "You doing okay so far?" He watched for the ear twitch and nod of the head before brushing his tongue along the half hard cock, half lying himself on Jean's legs and sucking lightly on the head. A faint primal sound came from Jean's panting lips and his back arched at the sensation, Maes shifting his hands to hold his body still just a little longer as he took him further. Not even deep throating the chimera as it would drive him over the edge, he sucked him halfway down, slide off and turned his attention to the orbs below. The man above jolted and sighed, legs parting to give Maes room to lick and suck on Jean's balls. His dark eyes watching the head of his cock form a drop of precum. "Don't get too excited yet," he murmured, dipping his head a little lower to tease the space above his entrance. "I don't need you coming too soon. I want to feel you constrict around me."

Jean whimpered and his upper body half rolled at the sensation, panting in mild frustration of Maes's ministrations. "Oh, _fuck_. Keep nosing around that spot and I'm going to," he groaned, their fingers linking together when he reached down toward the other. "I want you in me." His voice was quiet and Maes barely heard it, but he could tell from how blown Jean's pupils were. 

Sitting up and pressing his lips to Jean's throat, he dug blindly around for a bottle of lube in the top drawer of his side table and pulled it between them. Jean growled when their lips locked and Maes teasingly prodded the blond's parted lips, grinning when he gave a frustrated sigh. "Someone's getting impatient," Hughes pointed out, a finger tapping Jean's nose and laughing softly when he snapped his teeth at the poking finger. "Let me prep you first, okay?"

"Can't you just take me?" Jean asked curiously, watching Maes sit up and shift his legs on either side of his waist. "You've done that before with me."

"I know, but I'm not doing that anymore." Hughes squeezed a small amount onto his fingers and warming it before reaching down between them, letting his index finger swirl around Jean's entrance. "In a weird way, I was angry and blind and saw you as just a body to fuck. Over the past few weeks, I've seen you in a different light and the more I've learned about the treatment you've lived with, I can't bring myself to take you dry anymore." Keeping their eyes on each other, Maes slipped the finger in and he watched Jean's eyes slip shut with a quiet moan. "You're more than that, Jean. You've become a dear friend to me." Maes pressed a second finger in and leaned over, swallowing the moan coming from Jean. His tongue moved in unison with his stroking fingers, the digits curving every other time to stroke against the sensitive nerves. "One more finger and I'll take you," he reassured with a soft smile, watching Jean's composure crumbling with each stroke. With the pink hue on his face and panting against Maes, Jean was beautiful against him. The sweat along his brows added to his flawless beauty, he agreed. 

With an add of the third finger, Maes pressed his lips to Jean's forehead when he gasped sharply and shifted his legs to give Hughes more space. " _Maes_ ," the chimera moaned, pressing his forehead to the other's shoulder. "It feels so good." He rocked his hips against the three fingers, attempting to drive them further into him and seeking that pleasure. " _Please_. I want more, Maes. I want your cock in me."

Maes pressed his lips to Jean's own begging ones and shushed him gently, retracting his fingers and lubing himself up. "You've got me," he murmured as he sat up and pressed the head to Jean's entrance. "Look at me, Jean. I want to watch your face as I take you." Hazy blue eyes shifted toward Maes's dark ones as their fingers linked again and he pressed forward, feeling the head being swallowed first and then the rest of his shaft. Jean's body arched as he was filled and a loud moan filled the room, eyelids threatening to slide shut from pleasure but he kept his word. " _Jean_..." Maes breathed his name out, moving his hips in a slow pace to ease his adjustment. Almost pulling the head completely out and then right to the hilt and repeat. "Jean, you're so good." 

Jean groaned and his back arched when Maes slide completely to the hilt, his legs latching loosely around his hips. Fuck everything Mustang had said about Maes's size and comparing it to his own. Maes was perfect in his body. The right amount of stretch without the tinge of pain and the length that filled him comfortably, filling that need Jean had and giving Maes the tightness he wanted. The chimera moaned and gasped with each thrust, letting Maes remove the pillows under his head and allowing him to stretch out along the bed while he continued the even motions and holding the blond against him. Jean raised his head and brushed his fangs along the other's throat, grinning when Maes groaned and his thrusts picked up enough to make Jean gasp. "Fuck, I can feel you in me," he choked out. "It feels _so_ good."

"You feel so good," Maes grinned, kissing the blond deeply and listening to the faint clapping sounds between them and Jean's muffled moaning as he took in the pleasure. "So tight and so right." He reached for a hand and linked their fingers together, bringing it to his hand to kiss Jean's fingers. "You're not going anywhere. You and me, Jean. I'll make sure you stay under my ownership." Hughes promised as he continued to move even thrusts within Jean, holding the blond's hand to his mouth. _Because I've realized I fucking love you and can't live without you._

Sweat coating his body, Jean panted heavily and reached between them, letting his fingers feel Maes thrust in and out of his body. Fuck it felt amazing to feel it and he dragged his claws lightly along his own dripping cock and jerking the head. "God, fuck me harder for just a second. I'm close, Maes. I'm already so close," he begged softly, their foreheads touching and Hughes gave him what he wanted. His calves locked around Maes and he held firmly onto his shoulders, breathing hard at the aggressive hip snapping he wanted Maes to give him. "So good, _so_ _good_ ," the chimera encouraged and catching the sound of Hughes chuckling through his own heavy panting. Jean tilted his head and claimed Maes's mouth in a hungry and needing kiss, giving a low growl when the other pressed forward and rotated his hips for a moment before thrusting once more and then doing it again. "Cum in me," Jean panted out against Hughes's mouth. "Cum in me and fill me with your scent." Maes groaned at his words and drove his tongue into the chimera's mouth, deepening the kiss for a moment. "All I want to smell on me is you."

"You're going to smell of me, inside and out," Maes murmured, hands taking a firm grip of Jean's and held them over the furry ears and snapped his hips a couple more times until his body went still and he breathed through his orgasm. Jean gasped loudly and his back arched as he felt his cock pulsing deep in his body, his own cock releasing his orgasm at just the overwhelming sensations taking over his body and constricting the last remaining load from Maes's body. The man moaned loudly and leaned back just enough to see Jean's body convulsing around him. "God, you're incredible," he breathed out heavily, releasing a hand and running it along Jean's chest. At this angle, he sees his missing beloved in the chimera's sweaty and spent body. His lips swollen from the kissing and hair damp. Maes sees the real Jean in his hazy eyes and then it was gone when Jean blinked, leaned against the arm still holding a hand and started purring. "You're gorgeous, Jean," he whispered with a hint of sadness in his eyes and the blond smiled. 

"So are you," the chimera murmured tiredly, his free hand reaching out to pull him closer and lazily kissing him. "Please, don't pull out yet. Just stay in me for just another moment." Jean's words were quiet as he mouthed along Maes's jawline, hearing him hum in response. "I'll do it."

Hughes pressed his lips along a furry ear, feeling the warmth against his cheek. "Do what?"

"I'll do the surgery." Jean sighed softly when Maes looked toward him, adjusting his position to lie down comfortably without crushing the chimera. "We can remove the device. I just don't want to go under or wake up alone."

Maes gave a small smile, fingers tracing along the inside of Jean's wrist when they held hands. "I'll be there for the entire time. I won't leave you alone, Jean." His free hand moved damp hair from Jean's forehead, freezing when the blond leaned into it. "I had a great time tonight. I hope we can do that many more times in the future." The hand moved to trace along the bottom of Jean's lip. 

Jean's lips parted ever so slightly to brush his tongue along it, the corners of his mouth curving upward. "I would like that. Maybe I could do it to you, too," he responded, struggling to hold back a yawn and failing, his fangs flashing in the soft light briefly. "I'm so tired after that."

"You've had a big day, too." The backs of Maes's fingers brushed along Jean's cheek, gently encouraging him to sleep. "I'll be here when you wake up." He didn't want to go anywhere and had no plans to leave the bedroom. Watching Jean sleep was the only time he really had a chance to inspect and know in his heart that this chimera was his missing love. If the slightest chance it wasn't, he was falling in love with him anyway. 

The way Jean softly snored in his sleep and his facial muscles relaxed, Hughes would focus on just his face and drift off into his fantasy. Putting them back into the academy and when they were young, stupid and horny for each other. The way they giggled when trying to moves or techniques. The pained look on Jean's face when Maes took him for the first time or the time Jean sank down to his knees when Maes was practicing his weapon firing and damn near hit the instructor with a stray bullet when Jean mouthed the front of his trousers. Both men were made to run the track until they couldn't run anymore and then push ups until they dropped. 

Maes reached for an extra blanket and draped it over them to stay warm, chuckling when Jean started purring in his sleep at the warmth. "God, I love you," he whispered ever so quietly, resting against Jean and focused on the gentle rumbling to ease himself to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

A week later - 

Jean had settled in a routine with Maes when it came to keeping himself busy while the other man worked. He filed the finished and unfinished reports for them to be sent to their destined locations, read at least a book a day on the shelves to educate himself an would nap under Maes's desk because he wanted to. One afternoon and feeling his eyelids dropping, Jean shifted from the couch he was on to gently tapping Hughes's shoulder, indicating he wanted him to shift over for him to slide under. The space was enough for him to feel comfortable and safe, leaning against Maes's legs doze off for his afternoon snooze. A hand slipped under to stroke an ear and the blond leaned into it, softly purring as he slept. Something had changed between them after their intimate evening together a week ago. Hughes was more inclined to touch Jean when they were alone at work and Jean would initiate physical contact when he hadn't been allowed to before. 

It was nice. 

A knock on the door broke their silence and Jean let out a low growl from where he reclined under the desk, going quiet when he felt the fingers stroking through his blond hair. "Steady, Jean," Maes whispered. "Come in!" Jean sighed and rested his cheek against a knee, an ear swiveling as he heard the door open and quickly recognized the smell of Riza entering, the door being closed behind her. "Ah, what can I help you with, Riza?"

The physician started opening her mouth and closed it, looking around with her brows furrowed. "Where...is Jean?" Her fingers tightened around the files in her hands, wondering where the chimera was hiding. 

Maes blinked at her question, not understanding her confusion until it registered that the chimera was not in her line of sight. "Oh! He's right here," he answered, pointing down to under the desk and received raised brows in return. "He's not doing anything, Riza. It's kind of where he crashes." He pulled back a little as the woman came closer, glancing down under the opening. "See?" 

Jean glanced up at the curious doctor and exhaled again against Maes's knee, eyes still so heavy. "It's where he goes to... _rest_?" 

"He's a cat in a lot of ways," Hughes shrugged with a chuckle, scooting closer to his desk and closing Jean in the wonderful darkness. "What I can I help you for?" 

"Well," Riza breathed out, opening up one report with worry in her eyes. "I need to retest Jean's bloodwork. Because of the transmutation, his blood has taken on the blood of the feline so it's all meshed together. I don't need to take anymore as I have plenty to work with, but it's going to take a little longer to separate the feline from the human." The worry never left her face even as she closed the file. "And I've scheduled him for surgery to remove the device. The only opening I had for it is tomorrow-"

"That soon?" Hughes questioned, interrupting her with surprise on his face. "That doesn't give me enough time to get him prepared for it, let along me prepared to care for him after the procedure." He felt something resting on his thigh and looked down at Jean's concerned furrowed brows. He sighed softly and stroked the blond's jaw, smiling softly at him. "What time is it going to be?"

Riza hummed and glanced at the report, eyes scanning it. "Looks like it's going to be late afternoon. Normally I would say no eating for twelve hours, but chimera seem to need something in their stomachs. Make sure he's eating light food for the next twelve hours and only water to drink. At least nothing after an early breakfast." 

Maes nodded, mentally figuring out meals for that night and in the morning. "Okay and post care?"

"Depending on how well he bounces back from the anesthesia and how the incision looks, he can go home in the next couple of days. The pain medication is either going to make him very dopey or aggressive and I'm going by the reactions I've seen in other chimera." She handed the care sheet to Hughes and opened her other file. "This one...can I see you away from Jean's hearing?" 

Jean raised his head from Maes's thigh, looking to where he could hear the woman standing and then turned his head to watch the other man stand. "Stay," he heard Hughes murmuring and he settled against the wooden wall behind him, wondering what she needed to tell him as the door was open and closed again. He could hear muffled words, but the blond respected the orders to stay put. 

"What did you find?" Hughes asked anxiously, half hoping she had really identified Jean and was just needing clarification with the blood. 

The physician gave him a pained looked and opened the second file. "I found a missing person's report on someone named Kain. His name is Kain Fuery. Went missing at nineteen and would be twenty-four today. Had been a student at the Central Military Training Academy when he went missing one night, blood was found in his dorm room and hasn't been seen since." She handed Maes the file to look over. "His family hasn't given up, but they should. So many students have gone missing from the academy, Maes. Five went missing when you were there, your ex included." 

Maes scanned over the missing person's report and then the photo. The young man looked like a good kid at first glance. "Can I show this to Jean to see if he recognizes him?" 

"I would wait until after he's recovered from surgery," she advised carefully. "If it really is Kain, it might set him back emotionally." 

Sighing heavily and handing the file back, Maes agreed with a nod. "Okay. Anything else, let me know." He gave the woman a tight smile and walked back into his office and closed the door, pausing in his steps when caught the sound of the something clicking. Curious and confused, he followed the sound to where Jean was hiding and watched the chimera click his teeth together as he stared off into the small distance of his safe space. He never heard Jean make that sound before and it was concerning. "Jean?" Maes lowered to a knee and reached under, a hand sliding along his upper arm. "Hey, why are you doing that?"

Jean's lower jaw slowed as his teeth continued to click together, eyes closing with a strained sigh. "Stress," came a quiet voice from under the desk and Maes shifted to sit at the blond's level. "We're really doing this?" Blue eyes shifted toward the other man and watched him nod faintly and Jean licked his lips nervously. "To be honest, I had hoped we would have just forgotten about it and gone on with our day." 

Maes laughed softly and reached for the care sheet to show him. "Light meal with no eating anything past noon. Drink water only which isn't hard since that's all you drink during the day and a thorough shower." Jean scanned over the sheet as he gave him a recap. "Mostly the area they're going to be turning their focus to."

"I have a hard enough time scrubbing there as it is," Jean breathed out. "I would let Mustang touch it because he liked my reactions, but I really don't like it touched." 

"I know and I'll scrub it for you if you'll let me." Maes reached forward and touched Jean's tense jaw, grabbing his attention. "And when this is all done and over with, I am going to turn that ugly scar into the most erotic location on your body. I'll lick it and your entire body will get hot and heavy and beg me for more." The blond's nostrils flailed at his words and he noted how much calmer he was becoming. "You'll be arching and whining for me, digging your claws into my neck when my teeth rake against it and leaking all over your stomach while threatening to come before I'm in you." 

Jean breathed heavily against Maes's hand and reached a hand forward, pressing his palm to the other's trouser front. "I'd really like that," the chimera whispered quietly, licking the tip of Maes's thumb when his hand moved to his chin. "I'd really like for you to claim the scarring as your's as you've claimed the rest of my body." His fingers sought out Maes's half hard cock and both men sighed heavily. "I would also really like to suck you off under here. I haven't done it in a few days." 

Hughes groaned at the idea and leaned forward, kissing Jean deeply and moved to sit in his desk chair while the blond shifted to his knees under the desk and undid the front of the other man's trousers. "Just remind you to stop sucking in case someone comes in. I think Maria is still mentally traumatized from the other day." 

"Well, you didn't need to loudly announce you were going to climax while she was going over the morning reports," Jean grinned and leaned in to lick along the shaft, watching Maes exhale with a groan. "And also I had been deepthroating you, too." He grazed his teeth along the head. "We're both to blame." 

Maes scooted his chair closer to keep Jean from view and shushed him. "Oh, hush and just lazy suck me off. No deepthroating just in case someone comes in and we'll do that later once we're home. I think cum is considered a light meal...?"

"It is today," the blond answered, slipping his mouth over the cock and moved his head in a slow and even motion as Maes continued his paperwork. He worked to keep his sounds to a minimum as a precaution and could tell when the other man was close when the pen stopped only to hear it start back up when Jean slowed his motions and focused on a different area. He would dip his attention to Maes's balls and received fingers parting the clothing a little to give him more room to reach them, drawing one into his mouth and then the other and back again. 

A half hour into the slow session, Jean shifted how he was sitting and undid the front of his how trousers to pull himself free. Each time he went down on Maes, his hand stroked downward and up again when he moved to up to lick the head. It was thrilling and agonizing at the same time as the blond worked Maes and himself over, shifting to keep himself from fantasizing impaling himself on the other man as he worked and risking being caught. It made him smile as he sucked along, lifting his chin when he felt fingers touch his hair to see Maes was on the edge of coming and Jean took the risk, taking him right to the hilt and swallowing around the head. 

Hughes made a faint choking sound and gripped Jean's hair, almost folding in on himself as he rode through the pleasure. 'Dammit...Jean." Maes struggled out his words as the chimera's throat continued to swallow every last bit of energy from his body. "I warned you not to deepthroat me like that," he scolded with a groan yet a faint smile tugged at his lips when Jean raised his head, his fingers firmly holding the blond's chin. "Took a big risk there, buddy."

"And it was worth it," Jean grinned and held up a hand covered in his own jizz. "You were close and I made an executive decision." His grin grew when Maes rolled his eyes and straightened up to reach for a rag in his pocket. "Guess you don't approve of my 'executive decision'." 

Maes's eyes shifted to Jean as he cleaned himself up and then took Jean's dirtied hand to wipe off. "God, you're such a dork sometimes. No, I don't approve of your 'executive decision' and you deserve a punishment fitting your choices," he stated firmly when a smirk. "And that will happen when we get home tonight."

"Well, I mean I did go against your request and that does seem fitting, but I do have surgery tomorrow." Jean shifted to his knees, leaning his elbows on Maes's. "I do need my rest and there is a lock on your door-"

"Jean," Hughes sighed out, leaning forward and pressing his lips between his ears. "I would love to have you ride me right here and right now, but I can't risk it with being on the clock and these reports I need to finish before we leave." He pulled back just enough to see how bight and clear Jean's eyes were. The curiosity and observing pair studying his master's eyes with no hint of disappointed. "Tonight, we'll do it in my house office and we can fantasize we're here. Lock the door and keep quiet or we'll get caught. Want to do that?"

A cocky smile came over Jean's face and he leaned forward, nudging his nose against Maes's. "Forget locking the door and staying quiet. I just want you," Jean responded quietly, wrapping his fingers around Maes's softening cock and licking the tip of his nose. 

Maes shivered, placing a hand over the chimera's to stop him. "You will and I promise you will get my lap, but not now. Let me finish my reports, deliver them to their respected persons, check what floor I need to take you for the procedure and who's going to be involved." A pout formed on Jean's face and Hughes chuckled, fingers brushing the blond's jaw. "It'll be worth it in the end, I promise."

"You always keep them, too." Sadness came over Jean's face, resting his chin on Maes's knee. "No one ever really did before."

"I'm not them and you know that." Hughes's voice was soft yet firm. "Now rest and I'll wake you when it's time to head home." He stroked an ear and shifted his chair forward when Jean slide from his view, feeling him settle down and lean against his legs. Within minutes, Jean was out and softly snoring against him, giving Maes something to listen to as he worked. 

An hour later, he stacked the folders together and carefully pulled away from the desk with a hand braced against Jean's shoulder to prevent him from falling over. Maes then braced both hands against Jean and carefully shifted him to lean against the base wall, pausing when an eye opened and then closed with a small groan. "I'll be back. My door will be locked," he whispered, watching an ear faintly flicker toward him. 

He slipped the key into the door lock and promptly dropped off his reports before making his way to the front desk. Chimera situations were dealt with in the basement of the military base, but only military grade chimera were allowed. Jean wasn't military trained nor of grade status. With a sigh, he made a call to Riza and she sounded just as frustrated. 

_"Oh, one moment. I'll be down."_

* * *

"Sorry to call you like this, Riza. I know it's your department and you're the one doing the procedure, I'm just not sure where to take him." Maes explained it as best he could as the both took the stairs to the basement, Hughes watching as she put in a pass code before entering the highly restricted chimera department. "Who...runs this part?"

Riza gave him a glance but didn't answer, passing by various departmental rooms until they reached one close to the end of the hallway. "Her name's Olivier. I worked under her as an intern into what I do now. She also works in the same place where Jean came from, working with the more disciplined minded chimera Roy Mustang and his fellow scientists had created." She noted the stunned expression forming on Maes's face. "She turns those level headed chimera into our military grade chimera. Where Jean came from is more secretive as no one asks where the military ones came from and thus letting the abuse and neglect go unnoticed." Riza knocked on the door. "I'll do the talking. Last thing I need is you blustering about your pet. She'll kick you out without a second thought, Maes."

The door opened wide enough for a meek appearing lizard to peek out, giving them both a blank look. "What? Master's busy."

"We have a question, Bido. Regarding the procedure scheduled for late afternoon tomorrow."

The lizard blinked. "And?"

"He's not a military grade chimera. I need to speak to Olivier so I know where the surgery is going to be held." Riza heavily sighed and rubbed her temple. "I know she's in there, you little rat-"

A voice came from inside the office, making all three flinch. " _Bido_! Let Riza and her guest in." The chimera made a face and moved to the side while opening the door wider, letting them in. "Riza. What brings you in," a bored sounding woman asked, facing a bookshelf with her back to them. 

Riza pressed her lips together. "I have a chimera down for a rather invasive procedure and I had planned on having it done in this department but he's not-:

"He's not military grade or even trained at all in my standards. He's a common _pet_ ," she turned, her blue eyes digging into them both. Maes did his best to stand quiet. "A common pet owned by military personal. Not only that, he's a common _sex_ pet and certainly would have made great quality if my fellow scientists hadn't stuck their dicks in him." Her gaze shifted to Hughes and back to Riza, moving to sit in her chair. Bido shifted to sit at her feet. "Give me a reason he can have surgery here."

The physician swallowed. "He shows promise as a military chimera, ma'am. He has been known to be impulsive and rebellious from what I read in his official records, but he has calmed. Maes Hughes has been a great influence on him since he was purchased over a month ago, teaching him the basics of how to function as a human being. Having him here in the base, he's been reorganizing reports and files to him to deliver and even alphabetizing them by department or last name." She placed Jean's file on her desk, watching Olivier glance down at it before shifting back to them. "He may also be a missing academy recruit that disappeared nine or ten years ago. If this is him, there's more reason he can be very useful in the base."

"Which recruit?" She asked softly, reaching for the file to flip through. Bido's forehead creased, following his master's curious tone. 

"Jean Havoc. He was nineteen when he disappeared and this chimera is twenty-eight. He looks exactly like him and I'm waiting to hear back from the lab on his blood drawing, but it has to be him. Him and the many others that have disappeared from the academy." A expression of hopefulness came over Riza face, licking her lips nervously. "He may have also been in contact with another missing recruit for a couple years in the same lab. Kain Fuery."

Olivier blinked, her thin blond brows furrowing ever so slightly. "I think I remember hearing about the Kain kid. His family put out a massive search and ransom to find their son. From what I understand, there was a sign of a struggle in his dorm but no trace of him." She closed the folder and pushed it back on her desk. "It's terrible to think people are picking recruits off left and right." She leaned back in her chair. "But you haven't convinced me. He's still a common pet."

Maes sighed heavily and stepped forward, bracing his hands on the desk and ignoring the protest from Riza. "Ma'am. With all due respect, all I want is a torture device removed from his body. The same scientists you work and know put that in him and probably other unwilling chimera under their control. His potential of being an excellent addition is being hindered by the device and I'm the only one who has the remote control." Both dark eyes and icy blue ones locked. The small chimera and Riza continued to make sounds of protest at his defiance at not being spoken to first. "Yes, I have sex with him. We do it all the fucking time and we love it, but he has so much more potential. I know the real Jean is also in him. I know it's him and somehow I will crack the shell that is keeping the real Jean hidden. If I can get him out into the opening and expose him to what we do here, it will hopefully bring back some memories and I can bring him back." 

Olivier blinked again. "You love this creature, don't you?" Maes swallowed and removed his hands from the desk, straightening his posture. "You were also in love with the missing Jean Havoc, correct?" Hughes gave a faint nod. "He will never be the same Jean. No chimera has ever recovered their memories when they had been human. It's a fault in the chemistry and it has never been corrected. The Jean you knew at the academy is gone. Grieve and move on or keep hounding around that he's in there until your dying days. It's your choice." She stood up from her desk and moved around it, standing strong before Maes and making him feel like a small child at her words. "However, he may have faint memories returning or say things only the real Jean would say. Again, however, accept what you have. You are both dead set on me allowing you to cut into him when I still see no reason to. Device or not, there's a reason it was put into him and I personally would leave it there. He'll adjust over time."

"I can't leave it there," Maes spoke up. "It's not the humanity thing to do." 

"Even though he isn't human?"

Dark eyes shot at Olivier's cold ones. Maes tired of Jean not being seen as a fellow person. "He is, even if he's only half human. He still cries and laughs. Seeks out warmth when he's too cold at night or shoves the blankets off when he's too warm. He likes blowing bubbles in his goddamn milk in the morning because he can. He enjoys sitting in a tree at home and snacks on apples while reading a book. Fuck, he can read! How many untrained chimera do you know that can read an entire book in a day? He's remarkable and I fucking do love him and I want to help him. At least this can get him one step closer to achieving that goal."

Mild annoyance came over Olivier's face and she glanced down at Bido, resting her hand on his head. "His former handler must attend the surgery."

"No!" Hughes disagreed quickly.

Olivier shot him a dark look. "Yes nor no surgery. Roy Mustang had put it in and he must be there to foresee the removal."

Maes felt his body go cold and he whispered, "You knew who his handler was the whole time? The main cause of his pain and agony for so many years and you just fucking-"

"Do not get your nuts rattled, Hughes. Only Mustang could have produced a fine chimera and kept him from me. Not every day you see those blue eyed and blond haired chimera. Maybe one out of a five hundred chimera look like him and you'd be lucky if the number is five hundred. We would have to the cull hundreds of chimera to get something as fine as him." She moved between the two and opened her door, giving them the idea to leave. "I'll see you later tomorrow for the surgery or not at all. It's your choice, Hughes." 

Maes was out first and moved quickly to the steps, Riza hot on his heels. "She fucking knew who it was and didn't even..." He brushed past two males, ignoring their growls of annoyance. "Dammit, I don't know what bothers me more. The fact she sees nothing wrong with that device in his body or how she saw nothing wrong with killing multiple men and women to achieve the fucking blond hair and blue eyes look."

"It's mostly for appearance," Riza spoke up once she was able to catch up, quickly keeping up as they climbed the stairs. "Blend in with the general public of this country which is blond hair and blue eyes and he is attractive. Some take on the appearances of their animal on their faces and he doesn't. Only his teeth and ears were mutated when it came to his head." She reached a hand out to slow Maes, giving his arm a squeeze. "She means well, Maes. She is cold, but look at what she works with. Of course she knows who Roy and Jean are. For all we know, she was there when he was transmuted to get first picks of those transmuted that day and Mustang snagged him up instead." 

Hughes sighed heavily and leaned against the wall of the hallway, rubbing his temples. "I need to get home and think this over. Maybe...maybe I can put my differences aside for what Mustang has done to Jean's mental state for those years under his control or I find someone else who can do it without the military knowing."

"Maes..." Riza warned firmly. "You do that and the state may get involved. He may have been from an underground lab, but the military is also involved and you seeking out a back alley surgery will probably result in him being taken away and euthanized. If the back alley procedure doesn't kill him, first." She stood right in Hughes's line of sight, getting his full attention. "If we do it here, I'm the one doing it and you trust me to cut into him. If you have some back alley thing do it, he's not going to be in safe hands. Please, if you love him - and I know you do - let it happen here. Ignore Mustang the entire time if you need to and just focus on him."

A defeated exhale slipped through his lips and Maes slumped a little. He knew she was right. "I'm probably over my head about this, Riza. I'm...overthinking it." He pulled away, walking at a slower pace to his floor and office. For some reason, Riza continued to follow him. Silently, he unlocked his door and carefully opened it, a smile gracing his face at seeing Jean snoozing at his desk, arms under his head. "I just don't want him to hate me," he murmured quietly, feeling the woman beside him. 

"He won't hate you," she reassured, staying by the doorway while Maes stepped closer to his desk. "Spend time with Jean and talk to him about it."

"I should," he agreed, placing his hand along Jean's back. "Hey, let's go home." 

Jean groaned in his sleep and inhaled a deep breath. "Mm, hungry."

Maes chuckled softly, rubbing an ear. "Me, too. Cook you up some good chicken with side of veggies and we can have some fun, like we had talked about." He kept his voice low, keeping Riza from hearing him. She probably would have scolded them for having sex right before surgery. 

The chimera chuckled and sat up just enough to nudge Maes's cheek. "Can we just skip food and go to that?"

"No, you need to eat first," Hughes smiled, doing his best to ignore the woman who was currently clearing her throat. He failed. "We shouldn't get cozy with Riza right there, Jean." He straightened, catching the groan from the chimera. "I'll...uh, give you a call later with my final idea about it all," he reassured with a sigh. 

Riza gave a tight smile and a nod, ignoring the rather confused expression on Jean.

* * *

"Maes?"

Fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

"Maes?"

Dark eyes stayed on the road, nervously swallowing.

"Maes!"

Hughes reached a hand out and gripped Jean's hand to reassure him, hearing the blond sigh in mild frustration. He still didn't verbally respond to him. 

Tightening his fingers around Maes's extended hand, Jean tilted his head to seek out his face and understand his silence. "If this is about the surgery tomorrow, I'll be okay. I've been under anesthesia before many times." His brows furrowed in concern and lightly licked his lips. "This is what you wanted for me. To make me better and able to fully please you."

"Jean, no," Maes breathed, glad he were close to him. "This has nothing to do with making sex better for me. This is about making you feel better and removing a controlling device from inside your goddamn body!" He pulled his hand free from Jean's and slammed it against the steering wheel. The chimera sat back and placed his hands on his lap, eyes down and ears flat against his head, giving the man as much space as he could in a moving vehicle. "All I want to do is make your life better and...fuckers who have caused nothing but pain and misery in your life keep coming back and I'm not getting any closer to even giving you the life you deserve." He looked toward Jean, seeing the blond staying still with his eyes low. "The life you were heading toward before this all happened."

The chimera blinked and raised his head, searching Maes's face. "You're too certain I'm that same person," he murmured quietly, going back to looking at his hands. "I'm sorry your boyfriend disappeared and you've been looking for him for so long, but it's not possible I'm him. Too much of a coincidence."

A defeated look came over Hughes's face and he parked in the driveway. "It's not precise yet," he started and Jean's ear twitched toward him. "But I could be close to getting an answer of what happened to him." Both men sat in the vehicle in silence for a moment until a stomach rumbling brought a small smile to Maes's face. "I promised some adorable blond some chicken and veggies."

Jean blinked again, a crease forming between his brows. Maes was hiding more he wanted to say and was trying to avoid it with cute words and food. He wasn't the brightest being on the planet, but he could smell his hesitation. "Yeah, you did," he agreed, following him from the car to inside the house. He shed off his coat as Maes moved to the kitchen to get going on supper, sliding into the dining chair to study the man. It wasn't a scent a normal person would have been able to catch and Jean was inhaling it deeply and exhaling slowly as he studied it. His shoulders were tense and his brows furrowed. As his fingers sliced through the raw meat to remove the skin, it was almost like he was meticulously cutting a body apart out of anger. His grip on the knife was frustration. 

The man was angry, but he wasn't angry at Jean. Something had happened from when he left the office to when he had returned. The tension around Hughes had already been strong after he had been given the information for the procedure, but it was great once he had returned. He had to leave the building. He had to get Jean out of there at that moment. Hard blue eyes watched the other man move diligently as he cooked, taking in every twitch of a muscle or inhale and exhale as he breathed. 

Then the plate was placed before him along with a glass of ice and water, just how Jean normally took his meals. Maes joined next to him and gave the blond a smile, but he was still tense with his shoulders hunched. Jean returned the smile, but he struggled to make it take over his face and finally spoke up since they pulled into the drive way. "Maes, what's going on?"

"Just...I'm a little nervous about your surgery tomorrow," Maes started, but he didn't continue as he forked dinner into his mouth. Jean's exhale of annoyance met his ears and he paused. "Jean..."

"I know something's up. I can smell it around you," the blond stated gently. "You're tense and angry, Maes. You're not explaining it fully to me in an attempt to protect me or pretending something doesn't exist. Please, talk to me." Jean leaned closer, seeking out some acknowledgement of his words. "If there's something that involves me, I can deal with it. I've had to deal with so much shit in my life, I can take it and take it better with you there." Hughes's eyes rose to meet Jean's. "Please. Maes."

Maes considered his words, rather pleased he was showing more of his human side as the weeks passed. He blew out a breath through his lips and asked, "Can you at least eat? I'll explain what's going on, but I want you to eat before it gets cold."

A faint smile came over Jean's face and he nodded, lifting his fork as Maes started at the important part in Olivier's office. He took it in with both ears toward Maes in complete focus, frowning when Mustang was mentioned. "Wait... He needs to be there to watch me get cut into and have the device removed. Because I can from his facility?"

"That and the fact the device is his by creation to control. If it's removed and placed in the dumpster, some random idiot came come along and figure out a way to use it to their own devices. Being a military building, conspiracies would fly as that technology isn't known of in our country," Maes explained calmly, relieved Jean had cleaned his plate by the time he was finished. "If I don't allow him to be there, I can't have the device removed from your body as Olivier doesn't see it as a danger to your body - physically and mentally. I know it bothers you and you have to feel that damn thing clinging to your kidney like a leech." Jean sat back with his arms hugging around his chest at his words, doing his best to hide the discomfort about it bothering him. "Jean, I know you don't like talking about it, either. This is why I want it done, but I don't want that man near you again."

Chewing on his bottom lip, the blond rolled it around in his head. "Where would you take me if we don't do it at the base?"

"I don't know," Hughes admitted, catching a look in Jean's eyes. "I can't in good conscious let that man see you again."

Jean gave Maes a hard look and shifted his chair closer to the other man's, choosing his words carefully. "I...respect how you feel about this entire situation and how to feel about Mustang. However, can I be in control of what we do to my body?" His words were carefully considered, watching Maes's reaction to each word said. "As far as I'm aware, I haven't had any control of what happens to my body or who fucked around with my body. First time I said no to Mustang, he slapped me hard. Much harder than what you did a week ago. It not only cut my lip, but it caused a massive abrasion to the side of my face that took weeks to heal because he continued to aggravate it for hours on end until I was sure there was a hole in my cheek." Hughes's eyes shifted to look at Jean's cheeks and he reached forward, fingers brushing the warm skin. "You can't see or feel the scarring any more." Jean leaned into the contact and moved to straddle Maes's lap, arms over his shoulders. "Let me choose for myself, Maes," he whispered, touching his forehead to the other man's. 

They sat there for a moment, arms draped over shoulders and waists and eyes closed with foreheads touching. Maes quietly broke the comfortable silence, keeping his voice quiet. "I'm sorry I didn't consider your thoughts on it all. I wasn't thinking clearly and was so focused on removing it." 

"It's okay," Jean murmured, tilting his head a bit to brush his lips against Maes's temple. "The difference between him and you is you've listened and he shoved his dick wherever he pleased." The man under him started to protest and Jean silenced it swiftly, slipping his mouth over his and kissing him deeply. Maes quickly gave in, tightening his arms around Jean's waist. "The only difference is I really care about is how much you love me and you're afraid to show it." Maes sucked in a deep breath and turned his head away, unable to look in Jean's eyes. "Your reaction right now further points out how right I am, Maes. I've been smelling it in the air since we got home. The tension and stress in your shoulders."

"Jean," Maes turned his head, unable to stop the smile on his face in disbelief of how remarkable Jean's senses were. "You never cease to surprise me," he chuckled, avoiding the elephant in the air Jean had flushed out. 

A corner of the blond's mouth curved upward, nudging his nose against Maes's. "I still surprise myself." He straightened a little, looking down at the man under him. "Now, say it. You can't hide it from me."

Maes's mouth opened a little and quickly closed. "I...I can't. I can't because I don't know if it's because I'm falling in love with you because of who you possibly could be or the fact of you being you. If it's because of who you possibly could be, I don't think you'll be able to say you love me in return when it probably won't be genuine." He reached his hands up, cupping Jean's face gently. "And if it's because I'm falling in love with a chimera and who he is, then I'll feel more comfortable about his genuine reaction. But until then, I can't say it."

"I respect that," Jean smiled, giggling when Maes's fingers toyed with his ears. "Stop! It tickles." 

Hughes laughed and closed the distance between them, chuckling as they kissed. The tension hovering in the air gradually diminished as they held and kissed each other, light and playful kissing growing deeper and more needy. Jean rocked his waist against Maes's and earned a wanting groan from the dark haired man. "Before we go further, what's your decision so I can let Riza know," he murmured against Jean's lips.

"Let's do it," he answered without skipping a beat. "You'll be there and that's what matters to me." 

Maes hummed in agreement and kissed him deeply once more, gently easing the blond off his lap. "Go to my office and strip. I'll be there in a moment," he winked, watching an excited chimera move toward his office down the hall, heading to his phone to make a call. 

Jean slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor before he was even close to Maes's office, almost tripping over his own feet as he kicked his footwear off and shoved his trousers down and off, dropping them in the entrance of the doorway. Socks were the last items removed and he hopped onto the desk, leaning back along one hand and stroking to keep himself hard with his other. It was probably only two minutes tops for the other man to catch up, but it felt like an eternity as he waited, slowing his strokes to keep himself from getting too close. 

Apparently Hughes had been thinking the same thing, coming through the doorframe while struggling with his belt. Military jacket and black shirt long gone. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he breathed out at the sight of Jean leaning back on his desk, his long fingers wrapped around his hard cock. He stripped off the rest of his clothing and moved closer, roughly kissing Jean and wrapping a hand around Jean's stroking one. "You ever been eaten out before?"

Jean blinked, ears shifting as he thought it over. "Maybe? I don't know," he answered quietly.

Maes reached back for his desk chair, motioning for Jean to turn around with his hands on the desk. "If you don't know if you have been, then you haven't." He placed his hands along Jean's backside, caressing the warm and soft skin. 

"I thought I was going to ride you," he started with confusion on his face as he glanced over his shoulder. "This doesn't look like I'm riding you."

"Just a moment, Jean. I'm going to loosen you up a little," he grinned as he moved to lean forward, lightly running his tongue along Jean's entrance. The sharp intake of breath from the chimera told him and the growing confusion on Jean's face told him he hadn't felt this before. "Not familiar?" 

Jean fell to one elbow, struggling to keep himself composed as he gave a couple more swipes, fingers massaging his backside. "Holy shit, no. Don't...Don't go to crazy back there," he groaned out. "Fuck, I'll come before you're in me."

"Just enough to relax you," Maes promised, pressing his thumb to the eager entrance. He wanted to drive it in and watch the blond crumble, but where was the fun when he could lick him good and loose. He prodded further, keeping his ministrations to a minimum for a good five to ten minutes and listening to Jean gasp softly when he brushed against a good spot.

Then he heard giggling. "Are you okay?"

Jean nodded his head, his giggling growing as he glanced over his shoulder. "The chin. Your beard. It...It tickles," he pointed out, almost falling forward in complete laughter when Maes gentle rubbed his chin along the sensitive area under his balls. "S-Stop!" 

Maes chuckled as he straightened, giving his left ass cheek a playful slap. "You ready for me?" The blond nodded, biting down on his bottom lip as he struggled to suppress another giggle. "Get over here then." Jean turned and carefully moved to straddle Maes's lap with hands on his shoulders and bracing his feet along the wheel base of the chair. "Good, good. Now just a little angling," Hughes held himself steady for Jean to lower himself down onto, other hand holding the blond's waist. 

Licking his lips lightly, Jean raised his eyes as he studied Maes and seeing he was doing the same. Both men watching each other for any signs of discomfort or hesitation as Jean slowly lowered himself onto Maes's cock. A faint moan came from the blond but he remained focused until he was fully seated onto the other man. "O-Oh shit," Jean breathed out. "This part never gets old."

"Riding me?" Maes asked softly, his fingers massaging his soft ass firmly. 

"Having you in me," he answered quietly, leaning forward to press his lips to Maes's and gradually rising himself up on the wheel base and dropping back down. He whimpered as the kiss deepened and both men wrapped their arms around each other. "Fuck, I can feel you in me," the chimera groaned when Maes turned his attention to the base of his throat, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. "Can you feel it?"

Hughes hummed in response, hands firmly rubbing Jean's back from his shoulders to his waist with nails dragging on the way down. "I can feel everything," he murmured, exhaling with their lips met. "The heat around me." He sucked on his bottom lip. "Your muscles as you ride me. "He groaned when fingers wove through his dark hair, claws very lightly scratching his scalp. "You're amazing, Jean."

"So are you," the blond responded back, his pace picking up once his body adjusted completely to Maes's size. Heavy breathing started to increase in both men and Jean leaned back to grip the desk, increasing the pleasure between them and giving Maes a wonderful view of watching himself disappear into Jean's ass. "Fuck, Maes..."

Maes lightly shook his head in awe, eyes watching with intense interest. "This is amazing, too," he chuckled while wrapping a hand around Jean's neglected cock and catching the wanting expression on Jean's face. "You doing okay?"

"Oh, I'm more than okay," he answered with a smile, his hips moving faster and dropping harder. "I just want to feel as much of you as possible before tomorrow." He felt Maes's fingers gripping his waist now, enjoying how he was putting forth the effort to intensify the pleasure between them. "We won't get a chance to do this for a while."

"We will find a way," Maes point out with a growl, reaching forward and pulling Jean toward him to kiss him deeply. The hunger and want Maes had for Jean translated in the kiss, tasting the inside of Jean's mouth and running it along the sharp points of his fangs, his hips thrusting upward as the blond rose and fell.

Arms tangled around each other and fingers gripped at whatever they could hold onto - hair, ears, arms, shoulders. Words of praise and encouragement passed through Maes's lips between kisses, enjoying the whines and whimpers coming from the blond chimera. How his ears flattened when his cock rubbed his prostate just right and his brows creased while eyes slipped shut. A feline-like growl of pleasure came from him once in a while, sending shivers down Maes's spine and spurring him further. 

With no notice, Maes lifted Jean and laid him back on top of the desk and placed his legs over his shoulders. Dark eyes met blue ones and Jean nodded silently, raising his hands above his head and gripped the edge of the desk. Hips snapped forward and Jean loudly gasped. " _Oh_ , fuck!" 

"Like that?" Maes asked, slowing his thrusts for a moment to watch Jean whine in protest. "Want more?" 

Sharp eyes glared at him with a smirk came over Jean's face, wiggling himself until his ass hung over the edge. "All the way to the end and want to feel your cum drip from me." 

"I can deliver," he agreed with a tilt of his head and firmly gripped his hips, snapping his hips forward with short and hard thrusts. The sound of their bodies connecting echoed off the walls and books shelves, down the hall and mostly likely would have been heard outside. Jean was vocally loud with his gasps and groans, digging his claws into the expensive wooden desk top, working to keep himself in place.

Sweat beaded down Maes's bare back as his hips moved with precise aim, watching Jean crumble more and more under his thrusts. He could feel the blond was close to climaxing. "C'mere," he panted as he motioned for Jean to sit up a little, holding him up with one arm and the second gripping the thigh over his shoulder. "Look at me." Lustful blue eyes zoned in on his dark ones, sweat beading down a blond brow as he panted heavily. "Whatever happens tomorrow, I'll be right there," he whispered, watching both ears flicker to listen. "Got it?"

"Y-Yeah." Jean gave a couple nods and shifted how he leaned against his hands. "I'm so fucking close, Maes. Enjoying this little moment, but I've been restraining a hard on since this afternoon and been wanting you in me." He licked the sweat along his top lip, breathing heavily. "You're trying to make me last, aren't you?"

Maes gave a cocky grin. "Maybe. I want to feel like I'm being suffocated when you come." He laughed, leaning away from teeth snapping at his neck playfully. "Okay, okay," he chuckled, claiming Jean's smirking lips and kissing him deeply as his hips started moving again. Jean moaned into his mouth and placed a hand behind Hughes's neck, keeping their foreheads touching as he gasped his name. Maes wanted to proclaim his love and adoration for Jean, but he didn't want to push it if the blond didn't have the same emotions or fully understand. Instead, he praised him for how good he felt around him and how his claws felt against his body when Jean gripped him closer. It was close enough to saying he loved him. 

A lewd whine came from Jean and he gasped loudly, tilting his head back as he came hard around Maes. His hips rocked forward to impale himself as far as he could to get the man in him and wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders, whimpering into his neck as wave after wave rolled through his body. Maes felt like his cock was in a vice and he chocked out a cry as he filled Jean, hands holding him against his solid body. 

Both men trembled against each other as they gradually came down from their pleasurable highs, Maes's lips finding a dip in Jean's throat and pressing them to it. "Hm, you feel so good," Hughes hummed, feeling Jean shift against his body. "I'm glad I have you." 

"I'm glad you came to the auction," the chimera responded quietly, feeling a hand stroking his head. "I don't want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't been there." Jean straightened and reached between them, easing Maes's cock from his body to watch his load drip to the floor. "But let's not dwell of what didn't happen," he smirked, stroking his own cum along his cock. 

Maes brushed damp hair from Jean's forehead and stroked an ear. "Shower?"

Jean leaned into the stroking fingers and shook his head lightly. "Can we do it in the morning? When I really need to be cleaned up for the surgery," he reached up for the hand touching an ear, bringing it to his lips and watching Maes sigh sadly. "Please?"

"Okay," the other man sighed out, closing the distance between them and holding Jean against his chest while the blond nuzzled under his chin. "Is it safe to say I love you without making it weird?"

Jean blinked tiredly, leaning heavier against him as he relaxed. "It's not weird unless you make it weird. As long as it makes you feel better, I don't mind." He felt fingers massaging the back of his neck and he gave a low groan before it slipped into a soft purr. 

Maes pressed his lips to Jean's crown and closed his eyes to focus on the purring. "I love you, Jean. I love you so much," he murmured softly. 

Smiling softly and nudging his nose along his chin gently, the blond murmured back, "You feel better?"

Sad dark eyes opened, thinking for a moment he was back in their dorms until an ear came into view. "A little." He didn't feel better. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surgical procedure stuff is going to be so inaccurate. It's fanfiction, peeps.

Jean groaned with one eye open, peering at Maes as he scrubbed his head and ears with shampoo. "You don't need to dig your nails into my skull," he reminded with a flat and quiet tone, watching the corner of the other man's mouth curve upward.

"You have done the same to me, buddy." He rubbed his hands along the scalp from forehead to back of Jean's neck, shaking the suds from his hands. "Just need to make sure you are squeaky clean, especially since we slept in our own jizz last night."

"Not my fault you wanted a second round after we snuggled in the office." The blond shook his head, spraying shampoo everywhere. "Can I rinse off my head yet?"

Maes shook his head, rubbing a washcloth onto a bar of soap. "Not yet. I need it to sit and soak for a bit. Less chance of bacteria entering your body when you're cut open for the world to see." He started scrubbing Jean's face carefully, watching for his eyes and nostrils. "And then I'm going to be responsible to keep you clean as you recover. I kind of can't wait to give you sponge baths."

Jean watched Maes with the one eye still open. "There was a strange tone of excitement in your voice just now." He raised his arms, suppressing a giggle as his armpits were scrubbed. "Maybe sponge bath my cock while you're down there?" 

"Not for a while," Maes sighed out. "Any sexual activity is going to be stopped until the stitches are gone and that's my decision. I don't want to risk your recovery so what we did last night is it for a while." He ignored the flattening of blond ears followed by a frown. "I cannot risk hurting you as you heal, Jean." He scrubbed around the scarred area as he spoke, feeling the firm muscles under his fingers. "With how exhausted you are going to be, I don't think you will crave sexual contact like you had your first week." 

The blond gave Maes a look, but didn't bother to debate it. He was right, but it still sucked. Instead, he eyed a bottle of thick purple liquid in it Maes had reached for and he flinched away from the strong smell as it invaded his senses. It smelled strongly of disinfected and cleanser. "Is that the stuff to fully clean where they're going to cut me?"

Maes nodded gently as he rubbed his hands with a generous amount. "I need to do your entire stomach and left side in this. I was going to do it with the washcloth, but I'm going to make it more personal and physically touch it." His fingers ran along the ridges of Jean's stomach, smearing it along. "I don't want you to get too upset this way." 

"You care too much," Jean noted, tensing when he felt his fingers move along the scarred flesh and braced a hand along the shower wall. "You keep putting my needs before yours. Risking a friendship because of me and even your job."

"Because no one has put you first. Yes, I probably care too much or I probably don't care enough. Others would see this as a man taking care of his property, but I am a man taking care of another man." His fingers brushed along the damaged flesh, watching Jean shiver when a finger dipped into a flesh-like crease. "If there is a small chance you are not my missing partner, then consider me paying it forward to help someone else when I couldn't be there to help him." 

The blond raised his head, blinking as the shower water rained over his head. "And what if I am?"

Hughes sadly smiled and his shoulders sagged, remembering Olivier's words to mourn Jean's disappearance and treat him as a deceased person. He brought tightness to his chest with emotions. "Then I will be at your side every step of the way." He rinsed his hands off and cupped Jean's face as he allowed the cleaning substance to sit for a moment. "And if you are not him, I'm not going to toss you to the side. This is your home, Jean. Not because your documents say you belong to me but because I say so."

"It won't stop Mustang. I don't know if it's because he's fixated on me or you, but removing this...thing won't stop it," Jean murmured, leaning into one of the hands when they moved to scrub the shampoo from his hair. 

"I'll make him stop and that's a promise," Maes firmly stated, sealing his words with a kiss. "Now, let's finish this shower and get this done and over with."

* * *

Riza checked over the IV drip machine in the surgical room, glancing over when she felt a leopard chimera at her side. "All of the surgical tools set up properly?" 

The male nodded as he showed her. "Sorted them from your favorite tools to your least favorite tools with torso procedures," he proudly stated, earning a pat on the head. 

"Thank you, Vato." She praised with a smile. "And thank you for coming in on your day off to help. I have a feeling Jean's going to be nervous with his former handler here and having you here to moral support will ease the tension."

The chimera blinked, brows creasing. "Considering it's Mustang, I don't blame him. I was only with him for a couple years, but he wasn't very kind to those he didn't favor." 

"He doesn't seem kind to those he does favor, too," she added, lowering her voice when she saw Maes and Jean heading down the hall. The two chimera males locked eyes before Jean glanced away first. Vato made a small sound in his throat and stepped closer, feeling a hand holding his upper arm. "Easy, boys."

"Just greeting, Riza," Vato explained calmly, his eyes scanning over the panther. "You were there when I was there." Blue eyes slowly rose to greet the brown ones. "I'm here as a wall between you and him while you're under the knife."

Jean blinked. "How?" 

"I'm Riza's assistant when it comes to surgical procedures on the chimera on the base. Many don't do well under anesthesia and react with aggression when they're out unless they can sense another chimera of the same type in their area, mostly through smell. I'm a leopard and you're a panther and we're both males from the same facility." Vato explained as best as he could without calling his job 'emotional support', as other males on the base called him. "I also assist in the surgeries as well and as long as I am near you, you won't be able to sense him near you."

Jean blinked again. "You're an emotional support chimera?"

Vato sighed until he caught the smirk on Jean's face, his own ears twitching with mild amusement. "Kind of. If you get violent or start getting out of hand when coming out of anesthesia, I'm the only one strong enough to either calm you down or restrain until you are sedated more."

"So, a strong emotional support chimera," Jean teased, earning an elbow jab from Maes. "What?"

"Enough," Maes scolded gently as he motioned to get into a room next to the surgical area. "Get undressed and put this on," he instructed while holding up a gown, watching Jean lift his shirt up and off. "And play nice with Vato. He's just trying to help."

The blond exhaled softly as he removed his trousers and placed them on a stool, noting the exam table by the wall with a stretcher laid out on top. "I know, it's just weird. Is that all he does is calm other cat chimera males down?"

"He's actually involved in recon missions in other countries. He's almost perfect like you except no claws. He makes up for it in firearms and knives," Maes explained while folding Jean's clothes and stuffing them into a duffle bag he had brought with. "He gives off this weird calming vibe, though. He's always so calm to the point we've had to check his blood pressure to make sure he's still alive."

Jean straightened the gown out and tugged it on. "That's why he's so good at recon, then. He's so calm and level headed when working." He snapped the buttons in place along the front of his body, freezing when Maes's hands came into his view to do the ones by his neck. "You're nervous." 

Mae's eyes glanced toward Jean's face, pressing his lips tightly together. "I just want this to get done with," he murmured, turning away when there was a knock at the door and he allowed Riza to enter. He watched her place a wrap on the small counter next to the exam table, glancing over to see Jean shift to sit on the table. "What's wrapped up in there?"

"A needle with a slow administrating IV bag," the blond woman explained as she parted the fabric to show a capped needle and the small solution bag of sedative. "Considering Jean's history with sedatives, I wanted to ease him down instead of dropping him like a darted lion." She held a hand out to Jean and wiped a spot along the back of his hand with alcohol, raising her eyes toward the blond. "How are you doing?"

The chimera gave a small shake of his head, watching her lift the needle. "The idea of it doesn't bother me, but this part seems to be giving me anxiety." 

"I don't blame you, Jean. The scarring along the inside of your arms and neck is very faint, but I can see why this part is concerning." She kept Jean's attention as she penetrated the back of his hand gently with the needle. "Once I start the drip, it can take ten or so minutes to knock you out so be sure you stay on this table. We'll move you from here to the operating table with the stretcher and you'll wake up in here in a couple hours or so, depending on your recovery time." 

The male blond nodded his head, watching her connect the tubing to the needle, preparing him for the drip. "Will I feel different when the thing is removed?"

"Maybe. Depends on how well your body adjusted to it," she answered, giving his fingers a squeeze. "Ready?" Jean nodded his head, watching her open the drip line and hung the bag up before turning to Maes. "Let me know as soon as he's out and we'll get started." Then she was gone, leaving them in the silence. 

Maes stared at Jean's unreadable face for a short moment, stepping closer until his hands rested on the blond's knees. "Jean. Let's lie down before it hits you," he suggested quietly.

"Not yet," came an equally quiet voice from the chimera. "I can smell him." 

"Mustang?" His fingers gently gripped Jean's knees. 

Jean nodded his head, staring at the drip going into his hand. "I could smell him as soon as she opened the door." He inhaled a deep breath and his eyes slipped shut briefly, only opening them when he felt a hand on his cheek. "You'll be right here when I wake up, right?" 

Maes gave Jean a sad smile and touched their foreheads together. "Of course. I'm not leaving your side and I'll be right by your side as you recover," he promised, feeling him relaxing little by little. "Want to talk?" He shook his head against his own. "We can sit here then."

Jean inhaled a deep breath, taking in Maes's scent. "Getting hard to form thoughts already," he breathed, hands moving to rest against the other man's shoulders, thumbs brushing against his neck. "You feel good," he whispered without pause, humming when he felt a hand behind his neck. He felt safe at this moment, despite what was behind that door. Who had returned into Jean's life.

"Getting tired?" Came a voice through the mind fog and Jean blinked a couple times to recognize those glasses upon Maes's nose. "I think you are."

"A little," Jean murmured with slight slurring in his words. "I kind of feel...fuzzy." His eyes struggled to stay open and he felt hands encouraging him to lie down, giving in with no resistance. "You...promise?"

Hughes pressed his lips to Jean's forehead, fingers weaving through his hair. "I promise, Jean." He listened to Jean hum in response, thumb brushing along his forehead.

With a sharp intake of breath, the blond's eyes opened slightly. Unfocused and staring through Maes, he spoke so quietly the other man had to lean in to hear him. "That...creek behind old man Dean's shop? We need to go fishing there again..."

"What?" Maes felt his heart skip a beat and a cold chill come over him, gripping Jean's unresponsive hand and watched him drift off, ears flickering each time his fingers brushed against them. He looked so peaceful to Maes as he slipped deeper and deeper into a dreamless sleep, every crease relaxing along his face as his breathing slowed and deepened. He took a moment to admire Jean's face before calling for Riza, letting his lips linger against his forehead for a moment. "You're in there. I knew it," he murmured, pulling away to get Riza. 

Vato and Riza entered quickly and moved Jean to the surgical room, letting Maes stay in the small room with a window to watch if he wanted. He scanned the room to see Olivier there with her goofy chimera, Bido, and then there was Mustang with his arms crossed and watching as they prepped Jean. Vato kept his word and stayed by the blond's head to keep Mustang from view, making sure he was breathing, blood pressure and pulse was good before they started. 

From Maes's view, he could see the scalpel slide across his left side of his torso and Riza dabbing blood up before reaching in. The mental image of her being wrist deep in Jean's body made him look away to see what Mustang was up to. To his amusement, he could see him trying to look closer and wasn't able to. Olivier was keeping him at bay with her chimera, who growled each time the man tried to lean closer. Maes couldn't figure out what or why he wanted to. Jean's body was covered except for his left side and from the neck up, allowing Vato to keep him under and hand tools to Riza. 

Then he zeroed in on where Maes was and strolled over, seemingly knowing fully well he wouldn't be allowed into the surgical room once he stepped into the recovery area were Hughes stood. Both men stood in silence as they looked out where the others were, Maes waiting for his old friend to break the silence first. 

Which he did. "He charged me first. Made advances toward me," Mustang started, referring to the evening he had sedated Jean on the living room floor. "I had to do it."

"You had to stick your hand down his front and you have the guts to tell me it was self defense?" Maes carefully worded, making sure to keep his hands in his pockets or they would be around his neck. "If you didn't want to sell Jean and so obsessed with him, then why did you put him up for auction?"

Mustang gave a half shrug. "I needed the money and I knew he would pull the highest dollar." 

"You invited me there," Maes whispered with sharpness in his voice. "You knew I would see him. You knew I was emotionally wrecked after my marriage died and I lost Denny in the custody battle." He stepped closer to Mustang until he could count the threads of the other man's tie. "He had a relapse while going under, Roy. He said something the only real Jean would know and even if he doesn't remember it, it confirms that that chimera is the missing academy student, Jean Havoc. You were involved in him being taken and I bet there are more students who went missing that are sitting in your labs right now." 

The brunette blinked and then snorted, shaking his head in amusement as he went back to watching the procedure. "You have a very creative mind, Maes, and I admire that. Maybe it was a mistake to invite you to the auction and then bribing the Homunculus brothers to take the young wolf pup, leaving a window for you to buy him. If I hadn't, the brothers would have won him and he would in pleasure twenty-four seven and being stimulated seven days a week. His cock would be raw from continuous orgasms and his ass would be ready to take anyone and anything with little to no prepping." He tilted his head back and deeply inhaled with a hum. "What a life he would have, Maes. Living what I had half trained him to have." He turned to where Jean's clothes were folded and reached for his shirt before Maes could stop him, inhaling it. "Hm. Still smells like himself."

Maes stepped forward and ripped the shirt from Mustang's hands quickly, holding it firmly in his hands. "He doesn't crave sex as much as you'd think. I don't use it to control him, either. I treat him as an equal and we please each other instead of it being so one sided." He glanced out at the surgical room, watching Riza cut the wires of the device and laid it out on a tray. "And your last control over him is gone." 

Riza then quickly called another assistant over with clean cloths, shaking her head lightly in frustration. Maes frown grew, wondering how bad the inner damage was. "I don't know what happened to the Roy Mustang I had known in school, but you've become a monster," he whispered with hating and disgust in his voice. 

Mustang tilted his head back with exhaled sharply. "You say monster, but I see a step closer to perfecting a new breed of human hybrids. Rebuilding towns in a week instead of years. Defeat enemy armies before they attack. You're just blind to his possibilities." 

"I'm done trying to make sense of how mind works." Maes moved toward the reviewing mirror, eyes upon Riza who was finishing up the procedure. "Please. Just...leave."

Mustang laughed softly with a shake of his head, motioning of where they were. "I can't. Once I entered here, I need to wait until they're done and decontaminated the room. It's a safety thing. You know, to keep your cat safe."

Maes waited for him to continue on, but Mustang remained silent for the rest of the time and kept his distance. Both men waited another half hour until Riza gave a thumbs up and removed her surgical gown, gloves and mask in a separate smaller chamber while Vato cleaned up and covered Jean, pulling the incubating tube from his mouth and slipped over a breathing mask. 

_"Hey, can you hear me_?"

Both men jumped and Roy pointed out the intercom speaker above them and answered, "Yes." 

_"Good. The procedure went well and removal of the device went smoothly. Minimal bleeding inside and out. Blood and pulse pressure stayed steady."_ They could hear scrubbing and running water. _"I'm going to keep him under for another hour and then ease him back out. I'll take him to a recovery room first and then you may follow."_

_Maes exhaled softly. "Thank you, Riza."_

_"Welcome. I'll give you more details in person, Maes."_

* * *

The hour almost up, Maes leaned forward on his knees and stared at Jean's sleeping state. The chimera's breaths were evenly spaced and soft as his chest rose and fell, an iv needle giving him a mixture of sedatives and pain relievers. A thick pad visible under the thin covers where the incision was keeping it protected. Per his promise and duties, Vato stood by Jean's other side and watched the door carefully. Behind the door was Riza and Mustang, going over the removal of the device as it was being returned to the scientist. 

Maes didn't care. He was glad Jean was free from the horrible item and had the chance to be one step closer at being the best possible person he could be. "Hey, Vato?"

"Hm?" The chimera hummed from his spot, hands in his pockets. 

Maes blinked from his own spot, staring at Jean's peaceful face. "How long can you be here when he's woken up?"

"As long as you want me here," He answered, his own ears aimed at the door. Maes glanced over, seeing the scars along where his human ears had been. They were ragged and healed terribly while Jean's were smoother and much less defined. "How long do you want me here?"

Hughes sighed and stood, gently touching the back of his fingers against Jean's neck. The pulse was strong. "As long as Mustang is on the property." The chimera turned his head and stared at the human. "And maybe you should stand by me so I can experience the entire 'calming vibes' you give off, too."

Vato smiled softly. "I can do that, too." 

The door opened and Riza stepped in, pulling a needle from her pocket and heading toward the iv bag. "Okay, then. Now, I'm going to bring him out of his slowly. Too much and his senses will be overwhelmed and panic. Easing him out of sedation isn't easy either. His senses will still get a little overwhelmed, but he won't panic." She injected the needle into the port, pressing it in slow. "He'll need to stay here for a couple of days and then as long as the incision is healing nicely, I'll send him home. If at all possible, keep physical activity to a minimum for about a month. It's a rather large incision and his body needs to heal, inside and out."

"How long before he wakes?" Maes asked, eyes following the flow of the cloudy fluid to the back of Jean's hand. 

Riza pulled the needle after pressing in half of the dose, capping it. "Give him ten minutes to stir, but half a day to full awake. If a full dose, he'll be fully awake in an hour, but he'll be dangerous and most likely won't respond to anyone, even if he knows them. It would be like a massive adrenaline jump to his system and his animal instincts is fight or flight." She took a spot near the closest wall, watching for the faintest sign of Jean awakening. 

Maes adjusted the glasses on his face and pulled the chair close toward the bed, taking the warm hand into his own. After a moment, he quietly asked, "Was this worth it? The stress of putting him under to remove the item?" He tilted his head toward the physician, noticing the glance she and Vato shared. "Giving it back to Mustang and putting another chimera through it?"

A soft smile graced Riza's face and she gave a nod. "The damage to his kidney was great, but thankfully he has two. Without further testing I can't tell you how much function is left in it, but it'll still work with the scaring from the connectors." Then her smile faltered. "By law, any item removed from a chimera that had been placed before leaving the labs, has to be returned to the scientist who placed it there. If that technology ended up in the wrong hands..." 

"I get it," Hughes sighed out, feeling a finger twitch against his palm. He waited a moment before asking another question. "What did it look like? The device?"

Vato gave a shrug. "Oval in shape, but flat where it sat against the organ. Four screw shaped connectors kept it connected with two smaller needles that sent electrical currents to keep him under control. The burns from being shocked along with the connectors caused the damage and his agitation when being touched."

"Sounds like you have experience, Vato." Maes noted, giving the hand a squeeze when a second finger twitched. 

"In a way I do. Let's just say Jean isn't the only one who had that type of device put in. Scientists are cowards when it comes to learning how to control us when our instincts kick in. You know, because we act like the animals they make us be. So they put a device in a certain few who act up a lot more than others, like a shock collar on dogs. A few are lucky to have it removed when we are acquired by those who care and notice." The silver haired chimera hesitated for a moment before untucking his shirt and exposing a scar along his lower back. "Mine was along my spine. When I selected for the military by Olivier, she had it removed. Saying it would hinder my use as a recon specialist."

Maes's brows furrowed, sitting up straighter as a third finger twitched in his hand. A faint low growl coming from Jean. All three waited before continuing their conversation. "When I spoke to Olivier, she said it was better to leave the device in him and didn't see the harm in it. But she had yours removed?" His hand tightened around Jean's hand, feeling his pulse picking up under his fingers. 

Vato leaned against the wall a bit, hands going behind his back. "That's because I'm military-owned with multiple uses and skills. She didn't want to the device hindering my abilities or, if I was killed, being acquired in enemy hands. Jean isn't owned by the military, but by you. She sees him as your pet and by allowing Mustang to be here to take the item and leave, she allowed this to happen. She knows Mustang has been a part of Jean's creation and has continued to been a part of what you're trying to make with him. She's worked with him and knows what he does with those under his control and what he's capable of. Consider this one step closer to having him out of your lives permanently."

"I wish I hadn't met him," Maes murmured, eyes catching sight of fingers tightening around his own. "Jean?"

A low growl grew in Jean's chest, wrinkles forming between his eyes and nostrils as he let out a very small snarl. "Maes, don't get too close," Riza spoke up as she moved closer. "Keep holding his hand, but don't get close." The growl grew and Maes took her words, sitting back a little bit and taking Jean's hand in both of his. Ears twitched against the pillow and the chimera inhaled deeply, letting it out with a mixture of a growl and groan. Riza stepped closer and placed a hand over Jean's covered toes, giving them a squeeze. "Jean? If you can hear me, give me a wiggle."

Nothing. 

"C'mon, Jean. I know you can hear me in there," Riza coaxed, her voice a little louder. "Give me a wiggle and I'll leave you alone for a bit." 

Maes turned his eyes to where her hand was, fingers stroking the back of his hand. "Jean?" Pale lips curled into a small snarl and the growl grew, ears struggling to find the owner of the voice. It was familiar, but he couldn't find it as he woke. "Jean, move your toes and she'll let go."

Wrinkling his nose in frustration and wanting the pressure to leave his foot and he jerked it away, letting out an annoyed gasp. "Not quite what I had in mind, but I'll take it," Riza commented, reaching for her clipboard to make a couple notes. "I'll give you guys a few, but he needs natural rest to recover." Giving a nod to Vato to follow, both left the two alone. 

Maes scooted the chair closer, catching a glimpse of Jean's eyes opening just a little. "Hey, you. You don't need to speak, Jean. Just listen, okay?" An ear twitched in his direction. "They got it out and you've done well. Rest and I'll be right here when you're more aware of what's going on." 

The blond gave a low groan and turned his head lightly toward Maes, blue eyes peering at him from under heavily lidded eyes. Dry lips parted, but no words came out. Everything was foggy and distorted, Maes's words were hard to hear like listening through water and his sense of smell was overwhelmed. The medical smells around him were distorting even the simplest scents and he wanted to escape it, but he was too tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep it away. A damp cloth touched his lips and Jean let out a groan, feeling a hand touch his head to calm him. 

"Rest." Maes instructed with gentle firmness. "I'll be right here when you wake." 

With an soft exhale, Jean drifted off without needing to be told a second time. 


	15. Chapter 15

The sound of the kitchen faucet dripping echoed in Maes's ears as he nursed a cup of coffee, the only light was the lamp in the bedroom where Jean was resting. Upon arriving home to get Jean settled earlier that day, Riza had pulled the man to the side and gave him the bittersweet news - the chimera Jean and the missing academy student Jean Havoc were the same person. Maes had known it in his heart it was his former partner, but the news had a different feel. It was the confirmation of what he dreaded and hoped was true. 

The words jean had murmured as he was going under the sedation only gave him further proof he needed. Mae's wanted to cry, but it was going to have to wait. Running the back of his hand along his eyes to wipe his tears, he placed his glasses back on and headed toward the bedroom to take his spot in the chair he drug in to keep an eye on the blond. 

Jean was deeply sleeping on his back, replacement bandages and medication on the side table and extra bedpans on the floor. With riza's strict orders, he had to stay in bed with hourly rotations to prevent bedsores. The incision was much larger than Maes had hoped, but the surgery was difficult. Jean had weeks of recovery and even months to be back to his normal self. 

Taking a seat and picking up the daily newspaper, Hughes read by the side lamp for a couple hours, keeping on eye on Jean's ears as they were the first to move when he stirred. Something he had learned over the last couple months about keeping his face away from the furry face weapons. By the time he had finished scanning through the last of the classifieds, he caught the flicker of a ear, the flattened fur ruffling as the blond stirred. "Easy," Maes murmured from his seat as he placed the paper down, watching a grimacing look come over Jean's face when he attempted to roll over onto his left side. The direction of Maes's side of the bed. "Don't be doing that, Jean. Stay on your back for a moment and then I'll help you move." 

"Everything...hurts," came a hoarse voice as Jean turned his head toward Hughes's voice. 

The constant sad smile Maes had on his face lately made an appearance and he stood to adjust the blankets. "You did have surgery two days ago, buddy. You need to stop trying to roll onto your left side or you'll tear the stitching." He lifted the covers enough to expose Jean's bare side and sat down, gently peeling the bandages off. "Looks okay, but it needs air." His fingers brushed over the stitching and Jean flinched. "Sorry." 

Jean turned his head toward Maes and sighed, making a face. "Don't like having this...thing...under my butt."

"Well, you're not walking to the bathroom when you bloody feel like it," Hughes explained, running his hand through the sleep tussled blond hair. "It's only for a day or two until you're able to sit up and move without too much pain. For right now, you're going to deal with the bedpans and me for the next week or so."

The blond blinked slowly, eyes still hazy from his medication. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing," he murmured, staying still when he felt Maes's fingers checking over his incision. "Unless you're going to be some obnoxious hovering person, then I request a transfer to a different bed while I recover."

Maes softly chuckled at Jean's humor attempt, draping the bed covers back over the exposed left side. "I'm not going to do that. Maybe cuddle next to you and touch your face as you sleep, but not hover." He moved to Jean's right side and stretched out, rubbing an ear firmly. Then with a serious and quiet tone as he watched Jean lean into the touch, Maes asked, "Do you remember what you said when going under?"

A hum came from the chimera and he shifted his glance to the dark eyes, his mind reeling for a moment. "What do you mean?" He caught the expression on Maes's face for the split second it was there and his brows furrowed. "Did I say something that hurt you?"

"No! No," Hughes sat up a little, signing softly. "You...had said something that...you would have had no knowledge about. My ex, the missing academy student, knew of that location you had mentioned." The furrowed brows morphed to confusion and Maes stroked the wrinkled skin gently with his index finger. "Does it sound familiar yet?" 

Jean swallowed and attempted to pull away from Maes, despite the other man's quiet protests. "Let me go," the chimera hissed out, his mind replaying the dreams he had been having since the surgery. Breathing heavily and feeling a cold sweat coming over his already sore body, Jean scanned over the worried expression etched on Hughes's face. "I'm...not him," he murmured with a hint of a growl. "Please, don't do this to me. Not now." 

Maes's heart dropped. He didn't mean to scare Jean like this. "I'm sorry, Jean," he apologized, removing his glasses from his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have terrible timing and...I'm sorry. Scaring you while in this state isn't-" He paused when a hand went over his mouth, blinking and leaning into the long fingers. "I'm sorry..."

The blond let his fingers ghost over Maes's cheek, but he kept his distance. "I'm not mad," he spoke softly, sharp eyes watching the man carefully. "Just...don't do this." He removed his hand and continued to keep his eyes on the dark haired man as he settled a good foot from him. When Maes made a reach forward, a deep growl came from Jean and he withdrew his hand. "Don't..." 

Hughes started opening his mouth and closed it after a moment. Instead, he moved to lying on his back and exhaled softly. They laid in silence and listened to the soft tickling of the clock on the wall until he took the chance to look over and see Jean staring off at a wall, an ear twitching as the wheels in his mind twirled. With a tight smile, he reached a hand out and took a hold of the blond's out stretched hand along the bed. The tight smile grew when the fingers gripped his own and Jean exhaled heavily.

"Even...even if I am him, don't do this to yourself," Jean started. "You're only hurting yourself and you're going to drive yourself mad trying to bring out who I really am." The blond gradually turned his head, making himself look at Maes's sad eyes. "I need to realize it myself and even then...if I really am your missing lover...he's gone, Maes."

It was the second time he was told his partner was dead and it still caught the air in his lungs, making him sit up. "I-I know...but that doesn't mean we - you and I - can't make new memories. Start life with a blank slate, you could say." 

Jean gave a pained laugh, gasping softly when pain shot through his body and Hughes moved to offer what comfort he could, stroking his flushed cheek. "I...I'm already a blank...slate," the blond grinned and shook his head, lifting the covers to feel the cool air against his stitches. "God, you're funny and you care too much."

Maes's dark eyes smiled at Jean and he shifted closer, touching his forehead to the blond's temple. "Another chimera told me the same thing," he whispered softly, sighing in relief when he felt fingers weave through his hair. "Caring too much gets me into so much trouble, but I earned the best company and companion I could ask for." 

"You need to back up, Maes. Your scent is starting to drive me crazy," Jean murmured with a hitch in his breath. "Sex would not be a good idea right now."

Hughes hummed and moved away to stand up, biting down on his bottom lip at see the faint flush in Jean's face. "We need to wait a couple weeks, but that doesn't mean we can't do little hand jobs..."

"There's nothing little about your hand jobs," the blond smirked back before turning his head to look around. He was going to get bored very quickly in this bed. "Anything good in the newspaper?" 

"The occasional accident here and there and some political bullshit. The usual," Maes answered, moving around the bed to where the newspaper was. "Want me to read them to you?" Jean blinked at the question and gave a small one shoulder shrug as he sat down. "If not, I can give you commentary as I go. Some things could be left to the suggestion of the mind. You might get bored enough to fall back to sleep," he carefully suggested, removing his glasses to clean them with a rag from his pocket. "Sleep's good to heal the body, you know."

The blond blinked again, an arm moving under the covers to feel the stitching along his side. He finally sighed. "I guess..." 

"Okay," Maes softly smiled, seeing Jean was already starting to wind down and opened the paper. "Let's see here... Got a couple here that ended up in an accident. The force of the accident was enough to remove the man's pants. I'm thinking more activities were going on in the vehicle than just driving..." 

Jean softly snorted and then thought for a moment. "Hey, Maes?"

"Hm?"

"You're a good person," the chimera stated, his expression serious. 

Maes smiled fondly at Jean, proud of how much he had grown in just the couple of months they had been together. "So are you, Jean." 

* * *

Two weeks later - 

Jean sat still from his perch on the living room couch, legs tucked under him and hands on his knees with ears toward the dining area. He was listening carefully to Maes's voice, studying his tone as he spoke to the woman across from him. He was tripping over his words, chuckling nervously and he could catch a whiff of nervous sweating every now and then. From the doorway, stood two figures staring at the blond on the couch. The smaller figure didn't bother Jean. She appeared three or maybe four years old. He wasn't sure. Children were not his area of expertise. It was the taller figure who was holding the child's hand that had him a touch nervous. He had seen photos of this being and never thought he was going to see him in person. 

Denny. 

"He has yellow hair like you, Denny," the child pointed out with an excited whisper. "But he has big kitty ears."

The shoulder length blond haired chimera gave a thin smile, his different shaped eyes blinking slow at the chimera on the couch. Jean tilted his head at the blink. An ear flicked back curiously. "Stay with your mom, okay Elicia?" The child raised her head, frowning at the tall figure as he licked his thin lips. "Please?" She gave a small huff and scuttled off toward the concerned voiced woman, her tone changing at seeing her child at her side. 

Denny slowly made his way toward Jean, stopping by the fireplace across from the panther chimera. He licked his lips again and his eyes narrowed. "You smell of Maes."

Jean blinked and his brows furrowed in mild annoyance. "I live here. His smell is everywhere."

The snake scoffed and shook his head in amusement. "No, no. His smell in embedded in you. In every pore, every crease and every hair strand." He shifted his hands into his back pockets, head tilting with a glimmer in his snake-slit and human eyes and he licked his lips again. It was starting to annoy Jean. "If I step closer, I'll be able to smell your scent, but it'll be very hard."

"You reek of the woman out there-" Jean murmured, a growl behind his words.

"But I don't sleep with her," Denny hissed back with a smirk. "I don't fuck her and I certain didn't fuck her this morning." He watched the ears puff up and he gave a half hearted laugh, his posture relaxing. "Fuckin' chill, cat. I'm pulling your tail. I don't give a shit who or what your banging or let bang you." His eyes relaxed and he stepped more into the light, letting Jean get a good look of his markings. 

Green brown scale patches covered small areas along his body that Jean could see, one eye covered with a patch of scales with the pupil slit like a snake and green colored. His human eye was bright blue. The photos he had seen did no justice to how beautiful marked the man was. "Not cool doing that," the blond sighed out from his spot on the couch, tucking his legs further under his legs. "Also, what's with the lip licking thing? Need something for dry lips or some strange quirk you have?" 

Denny laughed softly. "I'm scenting the air. That's how I know about Maes's scent in your pores, like how it used to be with me." A sad look came into his eyes, quickly shaking his head. Blond hair waving when he did. 

Jean's ears flattened sadly. "I...don't want you to feel like he replaced you with me. We're two different chimera with different personalities and wants. We're not the same in any way."

"Except we're blond with blue eyes," Denny reminded him, pointing to his own blue eye. "Maes...is a good man and we both know that. He's affectionate, dominating and gentle. But we both know he has a certain fixation and it tortures him."

"His missing boyfriend from the academy..." Jean's heart dropped, reminded of what Maes has ask of him about his words when going under sedation and the dreams that suddenly started to haunt him. "He's said I look like him, in more ways than one," he added in, trying to see what Denny would come back with. 

The snake leaned back against the fireplace, crossing his arms loosely. "I've seen photos and I would agree. Mostly in the jawline? I don't know. It's been a while since I've snooped around."

Ears twitched curiously. "I haven't seen any photos," Jean shrugged, fingers playing with a thread along the hem of his shirt. "But I haven't wanted to snoop around, either. I don't want to piss him off or anything..." 

Denny pressed his lips tightly together, his mind debating on his next words and started opening his mouth when Elicia's excited words broke his focus, seeing the child pulling her mother into the living room and pointing a finger at Jean, making the chimera shrink back into the cushions. "See, mommy? I told he's a kitty person! Just like Denny being a snake person!" 

The woman's green eyes studied Jean, making the male shift his eyes anywhere else than look at her. She wasn't intimidating, but curious and fearful as she glanced back toward her ex-husband. "I see you don't stray from what you prefer," she concluded and Maes sighed heavily, raising a hand in an attempt to stop her. "No, Maes. You couldn't be without one of these...creations for more than a week. I come to ask you for help and Elicia's fixated on your latest sex toy." Jean's ears flattened and he bowed his head submissively, which Denny took notice. 

"You never spoke about Denny like that," Hughes reminded her carefully, keeping his tone calm to not upset the child or the chimeras in the room. "You doted on him, despite what he and I did. Jean is more than a so called sex toy. He feels emotions and has a kind heart like any other person. He's sensitive and protective. Gentle and loving." The woman gave a small roll of her eyes, glancing toward Maes. Her hands played with their daughter's hair, in a way to cover her ears as they spoke. "Yes, we do have sex, but he's so much more than that, Gracia. He doesn't replace you, Elicia or Denny and he never will."

Jean felt so awkward to hear all of this as Maes moved to step between Gracia and the sitting blond, watching as the woman sighed heavily. "I don't want him around Elicia if I need her and Denny here in case I get the call about my mother, understand? I don't know him or what he's like around children." 

"Fine," Maes agreed in defeat, glancing toward a tight lipped Denny or a defeated looking Jean. "Gracia, okay. I'll keep Elicia away from him. Just...can you at least acknowledge him?"

The submissive blond on the couch raised his head toward Maes, silently pleading that it was okay. She didn't need to talk to him as an equal. He was fine being talked down to, like everyone else had done for years. 

Gracia inhaled deeply and directed her gawking daughter toward the direction of the door. "Come on, Denny," and she turned away. The snake chimera gave a small nod to Jean and an arm squeeze to Maes before following. 

Both waited until the door closed and Maes dropped next to Jean. "Fuck." He leaned on his knees, hands over his face.

"It's okay if she doesn't like me. She doesn't have to." The blond spoke up, still toying with the thread along his shirt. "The only one I care about is the one I sleep with on a daily basis. If she liked me, I would have to sleep with her, too." Maes raised his head, staring at the other with a raised brow. "And I'm not into women."

A smile broke through on Hughes's face and he straightened, leaning back on the couch. "It's...not that. Her mother's very sick and she doesn't have anyone who's able to watch Elicia. Denny's been doing it since she was born, but he's not able to watch her for an extended period of time. In case she gets the call, they're going to be staying here and I'll be able to leave work couple hours earlier."

"So the house is going to be full and I can't come in contact or see the child?" Jean asked, removing his shirt to chew the annoying thread off and inspects his healing side. "That sounds like an exciting time for me." 

Maes reached over and ruffled the blond's hair. "You'll be coming to work with me and Elicia will find a way to see you." He moved to stand, watching Jean untuck his legs and follow. "Denny play nice with you?"

"Not at first," Jean started. "Really annoying he knew we had sex this morning."

A laugh roared from Maes. "He-He did the tongue thing, didn't he! Fuck, I hated it...when he did that when Gracia was on her cycle and we're trying to get pregnant." He moved toward the kitchen, placing the mugs from the table into the sink with his head shaking in amusement. "He would walk in, scent the air and just stare at her. He wouldn't stop staring until I said something." A sad smile graced his lips and Jean's brows furrowed. "He knew she was expecting before I did and he didn't have to scent the air for that. Part of me thinks she told him because they got along so well." Maes slide his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Maybe that's when our marriage started failing. She felt more comfortable confiding to Denny."

"Stop that," Jean firmly demanded, glaring at Maes until he moved to face him. "Quit doing that to yourself, Maes. You put yourself into this terrible depressed slump more than I ever experienced in the damn labs. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Yes, you're divorced. Yes, you experienced the lose of a loved one at the academy who may or not be me and no matter what you say, I'm not agreeing until there's more proof. You have a beautiful daughter, a job you love, a roof over your head. Cut the shit, Maes Hughes." Jean surprised himself by his boldness, making himself stand firm in the kitchen. He very rarely stood firm and talked back at someone like this. Last time he did, Mustang had restrained him for two weeks on an exam table, testing his resilience with aphrodisiacs. 

Maes scoffed and stepped forward, taking a hold of the shirt Jean had removed, inspecting the damn thread which had been bothering the blond. "You're smarter than people think you are. You're going to start hating me, but my Jean was the same way. He wasn't the brightest, had a hard time paying attention in classes that didn't involve weapons and sneak out for a smoke at any moment he could find." He touched his forehead to Jean's, closing his eyes for a moment. "If...If you want more proof, there's a file in my desk drawer in the back room. Everything I had found on him from his disappearance to other strange coincidences." He pulled away, stroking his fingers along Jean's perplexed face. "Just take a look at it and make your own decision. If you don't believe it, I'll drop it. If you do, we'll work on steps to help you remember." 

Ears twitched as Jean thought it over, reaching a hand to cover Maes's. "I'll look at it when I'm ready." His fingers wrapped around the long ones along his face and moved them to his lips. "Maybe we can to have actual sex this time? Getting tired of hand jobs. This morning's wasn't bad at all, but I haven't stop thinking about it when Denny mentioned sex when checking me over."

"Denny didn't figure out we were only doing hand jobs, huh?" Maes brushed a hand along the healing scar, watching Jean shiver. "I'd hate to hurt you when on top of you."

A smirk graced the chimera's lips with a sharp fang flashing. "Let me ride you then. I can control the pace and if it's too much, I'll move slower." He gave the held hand a squeeze. "You need this more than I do, but it'll be good for both of us." 

Hughes studied Jean carefully, eyes glancing down at the beautifully healing incision. There had been no discomfort lately when the blond laid on his side or moved around, catching him attempting to climb into his tree a couple days before. Maybe his body was ready for some physical action. "All right. But the faintest wince or flinch that isn't my dick going into you, we stop." 

A hopeful smile grew on Jean's face and he nodded, letting Maes lead him toward the bedroom while glancing toward the desk in his office as they went by. He half thought of pausing their pleasures and just look at the papers and files Maes had saved over the years. A squeezing hand brought him back to reality. "I'm okay," he murmured, giving the concerned face in front of him. 

Maes started opening his mouth once they reached the edge of the bed, but the chimera silenced him with a small shove to the bed. "Jean..."

The blond shook his head as he pulled clothes off, motioning for the other to sit against the headboard. "Quiet. Don't destroy the mood I'm in," Jean firmly stated, dropping his own remaining clothes to the floor and crawling onto the bed. He slipped his mouth over Maes's cock and earned a deep groan in response, humming when a hand wove through his hair and stroked an ear. "I swear you get thicker each time I suck you." He grinned while brushing his tongue along the shaft. 

"Maybe I have," Hughes responded softly with a chuckle, hand stroking down the blond's toned back, feeling his muscles move under his fingers as Jean started bobbing his head. "You have such amazing eyes." 

Jean shook his head around Maes's cock, using a hand to stroke him with a sheepish smile. "Just the usual blue eyes I see around here, like the normal population of this country." 

Hughes shook his head in return, fingers tucking loose blond strands from Jean's forehead. "No, no. Your eyes are brighter and sharper. Like the brightest and bluest pond or lake." He hummed and tilted his head back with eyes slipping shut when Jean took him to the hilt. Fuck, it was beyond amazing for words as he felt Jean's throat swallowing around the head of his cock, pushing him closer to the edge with just the sensation. Then it was gone and he panted heavily, prying his eyes enough to see Jean reaching for the lube and attempt to prep himself. "C'mere. I can reach easier than you."

Jean moved closer and straddled Maes's lap, resting his hands on his shoulders as the other smeared lube onto his fingers and reached back, locking eyes with Jean's when he slipped two coated fingers between the firm mounds and stroked the Jean's entrance. The chimera sucked in a deep breath and his ears flattened back at the sensation, doing his best to not break their eye contact. "Maes..."

Hughes shushed him gently, his free hand massaging a round cheek. "Focus on me," he whispered, watching an ear twitch toward his voice. "I know it's been awhile since we did this. Part your legs a little and exhale slow."

The chimera shifted his legs and licked his lips nervously, exhaling through his nostrils. Two fingers pressed past the muscle barrier and he felt his already alert cock twitch. A pleased grin grew on Maes's face as he stretched Jean. "Breath, love," he murmured, feeling the claws digging into his shoulder and moving his free hand carefully toward the healed surgical area. Sharp eyes watched the blond's face when he brushed the fingertips along it, faintly wincing when Jean tensed and shuddered. "Like that?"

Jean nodded his head, his body rocking a little against his penetrating fingers. "God, I need you in me. Touch that area again and I'm going to lose it," the chimera groaned, straightening up while Maes retracted his fingers and lined himself up. The blond lowered himself down and continued until he was buried to the hilt, deeply kissing Hughes while he adjusted to his size. A wanting growl came from the blond, exhaling as he held Maes closer and rocked his hips carefully. Both men groaned while arms wound around each other's backs, foreheads touching. "You feel so good." Jean's voice was soft and quiet, ears flattening against his hair from the pleasure. 

Maes leaned forward and sucked a bruise into the blond's collarbone before moving down his torso. "You do, too." Hands moved to Jean's hips and encouraged him to move faster, his tongue brushing against the scar and then kissed it. A lewd moan came from the chimera above him and he grinned against the warm skin. "Told you I was going to touch this beautifully sensitive area as we make love. Did you think I was kidding?"

The chimera panted heavily against Maes's hair, fingers gripping locks of the dark strands. "Considering...Considering everything else you've said and done to me, I have no reason to doubt it." He rose and fell faster at the coaxing from Maes's hands, mouth open and panting against his damp forehead. He felt so full and hot with Maes, feeling how he slid perfectly within his body, like a well oiled machine. 

Attaching his lips to the Jean's jaw, Maes bent his knees and gripped the other's round and firm cheeks, soaking in the sensation of being enveloped by the chimera's body. His hands moved along as the blond rose and fell, kneading the muscles firmly. "Gods, I love you," he murmured without thought, quickly remembering Jean didn't understand his words fully.

"I know you do." The chimera's words were quiet and breathless when he responded back, moving himself faster along Maes's cock. "And I respect it fully." He grinned with a hand cupping the other's face. "I actually like hearing you said it." 

Maes grinned up at Jean and pulled him down for a rough kiss, keeping their lips locked as he carefully rolled them over and pinned the blond's hands above his head. The small sound which came from the chimera indicated this position change was a good idea. "I'll have to say it more often then," he chuckled against Jean's panting lips and snapped his hips forward, watching him crumble under him. He soaked in the sight, knowing fully well their happy little world was going to be rocked. 


End file.
